


Harry Potter: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by Wycked



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wycked/pseuds/Wycked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**NOTICE** SUFFERING A REWRITE!!!! PLEASE RE-READ!!!<br/>What would happen if during an upgrade of the Wards at the beginning of the New Year, that Minister Fudge interrupted the school's upgrade, and caused the wards to slip out of the professor's hands. The castles' sentience consciousness awoke, and refused all those in the room..and chose Harry instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: I saw the Light Fade from the Sky

**Chapter One: I saw the light fade from the sky**  
_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories._

     “Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek.” - Barack Obama

~~~In the Beginning...~~~

     Professor Minerva McGonagall stood, the missing chair next to her was conspicuous and while not wildly unusual was enough to make heads turn towards her, conversations quieting in faint recognition of the teacher's stern visage. “Students, tonight all students must stay in their dorms, the faculty will be upgrading the wards and it will be extremely dangerous if any student is out of bounds, to this extent, a house elf will be in each dorm room and the doors will be sealed for your own protection – The elves will be available for important messages to be sent out to teachers ONLY. They had best be emergencies only..” her sharp eyes traveling the students.

    Chatter erupted as soon as the teacher sat back down due to the rarity of what was happening, and the other teachers nodded. Minerva stood, and Two teachers stayed seated to keep a watch over the great hall, Professor Babbling and Professor Burbage. Soon the students where being led to their dormitories by their Prefects, where the house elf's sealed them in, the first time in a very long time that with students inside. Soon they where sealed inside, the elves to keep eyes upon them, and the teachers gathered in the Headmaster's Tower in Hogwarts, the room of centralized magic.

    “Minerva, are you ready to hold the wards momentarily my dear? Severus- be ready with a potion for Minerva after I take the wards back. It's quite exhausting, if your not prepared for it. Minerva spent a good couple of weeks preparing for this. It's a massive strain.”

    “I'm ready Headmaster.” Minerva replied, stepping to the ritual circle, taking her place with her tartan sash swinging.

     “Of..course, Headmaster..” came the strident, slightly sarcastic tone of Severus Snape, prepared next to the table that had been set up, prepared to help Minerva and with his potion stores available. Pomphrey was ready nearby, wand ready in case something went wrong.

“Alright..Filius, Pomona, please take your places..”

   And with that, Albus Dumbledore started to sketch runes into the air, magic leaked in, swirling thick and heavy into the room. He loosened his hold upon the wards, and it became difficult to even breath in the room. Hogwarts desperately needed the upgraded wards, and this was one of the things that must be done, Albus had to cast them, but couldn't do them while he held the wards. He gathered up his power, ready..and started the ward transfer. All preparations that he could think of had been done and ready for this..

    Deep in the castle, a tone rang as the ward transfer started, but at the same time, the floo of the Headmaster's officer chimed and suddenly Albus Dumbledore knew what he had forgotten to ward and Minister Fudge stepped through, for a moment it seemed like Albus was going to manage it the distraction was just that though- distracting– the transfer started, and then he lost it.. the wards slipped magic spasmed in the room. Dumbledore tried to grasp it, his aura, bold and splinters of gray forming around him as he tried to grab the loose wards, and lost them. He started to sink to the floor, face starting to turn gray, a resounding rumble springing through the castle, in the Floo, tossed through it, was Minister Fudge, Severus plastered himself across the vials of potions as the floor shook..The castle rumbled, and Albus Dumbledore sank to the floor with a gray face as the entire castle shook..


	2. Chapter Two: On the Wind I heard a Sigh

**Chapter Two: On the Wind I heard a Sigh..**  
_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories._

   The castle spasmed, and in the dorm rooms, the Castle shook wildly, students screamed in fear, in Gryffindor Common Room, a first year was standing near the fireplace, and a black haired boy with green eyes – his gaze darted up, and seeing she was about to fall into it, dove for her, reaching out to snatch the small form away from the fireplace attempting to protect her. He felt his shoulder land in the fire, which had billowed up with the shaking of the castle, his head landed hard on a piece of wood, he instinctively cringed away from the heat even as Hermione screamed, aiming her wand at him, she cried aquamenti, splashing cold water over the fire and the injury, soothing the pain as his robes had caught as had the side of his head and neck. The little girl held tightly to his chest as he instinctively curled to protect her. Ron's arms helped free her from Harry as the castle rumbled and shook violently.

 

   Upstairs in the Headmaster's office, Albus had sunk to the floor, gasping for air, Madame Pomphrey rushed to him, the slipping magic as the castle shook. “What's going on?” screamed Fudge, and deep inside Hogwarts, the magical core- the Hearthstone of the Castle shook wildly, a lash of magic stretched into the room, the wards reaching. “Don't MOVE!” Albus managed to cry as the whiplash of magic slammed into the office as the Wards struggled. It hit Minerva, who's head arched back, the Hearthstone and Wards reaching for her, the sentience of the castle waking entirely as the wards started to prepare to come down – with nothing to hold onto.

   A deep feminine voice filled the room, it seemed to be coming from the room itself, the magic whiplashed, violently, slewing around the room as it withdrew from Minerva. “Unaccepted!” Minerva dropped like a rag doll. The castle dug through the teacher's memories, their actions – and the now sentient castle – wakened for the first time in 300 years, refused Minerva McGonnigal. It stretched towards Pomona, slamming into her next.

   The castle shook, the figurines on the mantle of the fireplace fell off, bursting across the floor. Snape cast spells valiantly to keep the potions from breaking, dragging the case off the table and dragging himself and them under it. Albus's cry of “Minerva!” weak as it was, drew Pomphrey's attention. She swung around as the older woman dropped like the rag doll.

   The castle started to still..calming for a moment, but the stink of magic rising was horrendous as it the wards circled Pomona. The castle roused fully, but this time it seemed to reject the next more gently, instead of dropping her like a rock it seemed to flatten her onto her bum. “Unaccepted!” boomed through the room.

   The light raced towards Fudge, and Albus crawled towards his fallen wand, it impacted the Minister, who let a smile bloom across his face as he realized what was happening, puffing up, and then the worst of the shudders slammed into the castle- portraits started to scream, and the fire turned purple behind the Minster as the Castle turned into a raging thing, more magic gathering as the castle struggled. The Castle quickly rejected the minister, slamming the man backwards as it raced towards Filius.

   Hope filled Albus, as he stared at Filius, it must be him. He thought, it would never accept Severus. Never. Not while it was awake..But then Filius was twisting, like he was fighting something off, and then the little Ravenclaw head of house toppled over like a broken doll, bursting into tears. The magic gathered, visible in the air, lashing overhead, and it started towards the Potion's master – directly towards him. It started too...that is..

   Then suddenly, it stopped..the castle fell silent...the magic seeping into the walls itself...then the bell like toll...and Albus Deflated against the ground of his..now former office. He knew that sound, remembered it from the day he became Headmaster of Hogwarts. The bells of Hogwarts started to ring joyously..he waited, bated breath..knowing what was coming..a sign from which house that the Headmaster was chosen from, since surely it must have picked a professor that wasn't present. Although some small part of Albus was praying it didn't pick Hagrid..

     **_Then it came, silver flashing through the walls, and with it.. a sound, starting as a purr..and then the roar – scream of a griffon._**

Hogwarts had chosen her new headmaster..and for a moment, Albus sat on his ass in the middle of his old office..staring at the walls of it uncomprehendingly..because it hadn't chosen Minerva..and their was no other Gryffindor teacher..

 

     And in the corner to the north tower of Hogwarts, as Harry Potter threw himself towards the fire to save a first year student..the magic gathered, it settled around him, the fire billowed brilliant white, Hermione squeaked and fell over, the students rocked backwards by the flush of power in the room as the Wards and Hogwarts Magic settled over the student there..” **ACCEPTED!** ” boomed through the walls – and the sound of a griffon's scream of joy. The castle seemed to sigh as it settled..calming for the moment.


	3. Chapter Three: As The Snowflakes Cover

 

**Chapter Three: As the snowflakes cover ..**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. 

 

   For a moment, nobody did anything, the first year, Maisley Thorton, burst into tears as Hermione rapidly checked one of her best friends, the room seemed to roar, and the ground shook, and then suddenly, it was as if Harry had been port keyed or apparated away, their was a pop noise, and then he was simply gone. Yells started crossing the room of alarm, and Ron bellowed in Shock, dragging Hermione away from the fireplace. Moments later the sound of the portrait bursting open as a bedraggled looking Headmaster, having apparated to just outside of the room in his worry, he did so outside of the room as he didn't wish to frighten any of the students inside the room. The door opened only with a password to him, and he felt drained from having forced apparated into the room.

 

   “Calm down..everyone..” he spoke loudly, powerfully, although he really did look a fright, having lost the wards was an immensely important thing, and he had to discover which student was missing.

 

   Hermione immediately stepped forward. “Maisley are you okay? Headmaster, Maisley almost fell into the fireplace and Harry saved her, he vanished. Did Voldemort...” she gulped out the words, tears rolling down her cheeks, she had a great shock.

 

    For the first moment a feeling of relief filled Albus Dumbledore, he almost sank to the ground it was such a relief, it only took a moment before he realized someone had taken his arm and lead him to one of the chairs in the room, looking to his side, he beamed spotting Neville Longbottom. “Thank you Neville.” the words kind. “To answer you Miss Granger, no, Harry did not get taken by him. It's a school related thing, he's safe. Now, Miss Thorton, are you alright?”

 

   The little girl, just a firsty nodded. “Yes Sir, I'm fine. I bumped my elbow. Is Harry going to be okay? He fell into the fire.”

 

   Albus looked startled before rising. He reached over and offered a hanky that he pulled from his robes. “There there Miss Thorton, Harry will be just fine. If everyone can calm down the Elves will bring a snack around shortly and then I need all of you to head to bed.” he'd smile at them. “I will myself go fetch Mister Potter, whom I am going to assume was injured in a common room, there are wards on this castle that sends students that get injured directly to the Hospital Wing, now please, go rest, and I'll endeavor to make sure Mister Potter is alright.” he'd pause to look at Hermione and Ron. “Please, help the other students take care of the others, I'll send Dobby to let you know Harry's condition soon. I'm relying on you as prefects to do so.” Hermione nodded her head, but Ron just looked disgruntled.

 

   Albus headed down the hallway, he wasn't sure how he felt about being replaced, but he could also accept that Hogwarts, now awakened, would not settle until the time of turmoil would pass. And how much the Castle had actually awoken had yet to be seen. Such a mishap had never happened before. Damn Cornelius Fudge. That man was a menace. He hurried to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomphrey had received several teachers and one student.

 

  As he suspected, curtains where already drawn around one cubicle and as he entered, the Nurse drew him apart from where his teachers where entering. “Albus..”

 

 

   He'd wave a hand. “I already know. Help me get those checked by the warding calmed and checked please, I will go look. I already know who it is.” the matron had evidently not even had a chance to see who was there. Albus hurried over to the curtained area, and stepping into the curtained area, was surprised by what he saw, a levitating above the bed, three inches above it, actually he surmised, was a fiercely glowing Harry Potter.

 

**~Inside Harry's Head~**

 

   The first thing he had felt was pain, pain all down the side of his head and his face, which felt like it impacted soon right into his gut. He'd heard faintly joyous bells ringing, and then what had sounded rather like a lion. It felt like something was meeting him, and judging him, before it felt like the place around his navel expanded, then blew up. It was painful, and tears rolled down his cheek. Without even realizing it, the magic swirled over the burned flesh, fixing it as best as it could. Their would be no scarring.

 

   Harry was laying there, as the feeling inside of him settled, like the best hug ever, like something wrapping around him, power flowed through him, a thing dripped, screaming from him, like something dark was ripped away, and something in him settled. He didn't know it, but it was the wards settling fully on his young shoulders, instead, he started to feel a presence that he did not know, and he scowled a little, it felt a little like someone was reading his mind. There was a pop feeling, like when your ears pop and you can't help it, and he found himself standing in a white robe in a white room, in front of him was a single chair, and in front of him was four figures. The first one was a ginger, full ginger, with bear and wild hair, and startling green eyes, it was that figure that spoke first, in this place.

 

   “ _Greetings to you Harry Potter, you have been brought here by an accident that happened during the warding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the wards where dropped due to an intrusion by the ministry into the castle. Due to this misfortune, the wards where dropped by the Headmaster mid-transfer, the magic in the castle, that holds our consciousness, as we make up the being known as Hogwarts, started searching for the Headmaster, once wakened, well...we could not accept the former Headmaster of Hogwarts._ ” the words polite, but explanation. “ _My name, as a Founder of the Castle is the magic and soul of Godric Gryffindor._ ”

 

   The next figure spoke, it seemed until they spoke he could not clearly see him, and he was drawn to the warm smiling woman next. She reminded him faintly of Molly Weasley, without the yelling. Their was a gentle look to her. With a sweet kind face and brown hair and brown eyes

 

   “ _Hello My Dear, you've had a rough time of it, due to the castle waking, and yes, we put our magic and souls into the castle itself..the being that is known as Hogwarts went to look for a new headmaster when the old one was proven..unacceptable to us. Albus is a good man, but .he has lost sight of what is most important..his students. It is the combined Judgement of the School of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardly, that we offer you the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts._ ” she smiled at him when he opened his mouth to protest. _“Please, let me finish, I'm Helga Hufflepuff, and we looked for a person that combined all of our wishes to fill what the school needs most. Someone that understands that Hogwarts is a School of Magic, not a training ground for light or dark wizards._ ”

 

     The next figure formed, and Harry smiled for the woman ..for all that she was very dark haired and blue eyed, her face was sharp looking, and their was no surprise when she spoke, their was a fluidity of her voice that almost echoed with power.

 

   “ _I am Rowena Ravenclaw, I greet you Harry Potter, we need someone who understands the students, and that the status quo is simply not acceptable. We need someone willing to make changes, to make the school safe again, someone who will not stand aside and watch our children suffer...and who will stand up to make sure they get the education that they need. No matter which Ministry Flunky tries to fail them..”_ the woman beamed at him, and Harry could feel himself blushing at her words.

 

   The last figure was a shock, although he didn't know why, he never imagined Salazar Slytherin, for it must be him, if the other three founders where there. He knew he was blinky wildly at the man, and he felt a sense of amusement from him.

 

   “ _Hello Mister Potter, I am Salazar Slytherin, we need someone who is not willing to let prejudice stand, I know what you have been taught in this school and it is not correct. I was prejudice not against muggleborns, but against their abusive families..I was terrified for our students, students that..where being burned alive in our time. I wanted them taken from their families earlier to protect them. To keep them from harm. Slytherin was never meant to be the house of the pure of blood, it was meant to be the house of the ambition and cunning, but also those who valued the pure of heart. When you threw yourself into the fireplace to save that first year student, you showed all the qualities that we look for in a headmaster of Hogwarts. You showed you cared for the students enough to step into the very fires for them. Something that..I can do nothing but give my unqualified approval for_.”

 

Harry blinked, staring at the man. “I err..your nothing like what I've been told..and ..this..well. I'm very flattered, but I'm just Harry...” he heard the soft laughter and the blushed deepened.

 

   Rowena was the one who spoke this time “ _Harry, you are no more than just a student than I am. The wards could only be passed to someone morally and magically strong. Albus Dumbledore is a good man, but he has failed this institution of learning too many times. When the castle woke, all the knowledge of all the portraits in the castle and the house ghosts came to us. You Mister Potter, are willing to help any student, you would fight for them, and you would die for them. You are willing to change, to grow, to become what is desperately needed._ ” the words softened. “ _Do not be afraid, you will have our guidance and help_.”

 

    Godric smiled. “ _It should be of no surprise to you that you are my Heir Harry Potter, but not how most would think. Some would think that you came from the line of James Potter, but ..in reality, your mother was my many times great granddaughter, my great granddaughter was named Allise, and she married a man named Mark Evans_ ” he grinned, smiling at Harry. “ _This became unknown due to the fact that the line fell into a long line of squibs right up until your mother Harry, your mother never became aware of heritage, but I know from the house ghosts that she looked much like my daughter._ ”

 

    Salazar actually grinned. “ _It may be a surprise to know that you are the Heir of mine as well, although one by Conquest. You have defeated the Heir of Slytherin Tom Marvolo Riddle three times. Due to that, you are my heir, and I accept you, gladly do I accept you. I do expect that shall shake things up, their's also blood too, that binds us together, the black family had a motto, always pure.. Black was the name my daughter Elizabeth took when she married Andwin Black. My elder son was the main heir, and the first branch, but Elizabeth's branch leads down to two young scions, yourself, and young Malfoy_.”

 

   Helga spoke up at that point, beaming. “ _While I may not be blood related to you Harry, I am however,more than pleased to name you the best friend and guide of my Heir, Neville Longbottom. While Neville has depths that have never yet been discovered at Hogwarts I believe that he will find himself sooner rather than later. Plus, he's your godbrother._ ” the woman laughed in amusement at the look of shock. “ _Brothers in magic, and friends. You are as good as family in mine own eyes_.”

 

Harry shook his head. “But how will I know what to do..”

 

 

   Godric interrupted him. “ _Simple Harry, all the knowledge of Hogwarts is right now, becoming yours. As we're speaking your links to the ghosts and portraits are forming, You will be formidable Headmaster. Their hasn't been a fully linked Headmaster in over 200 years, which is probably why the school has fallen into such disrepair._ ”

 

“Disrepair?” the words where tentative, and they noticed then that the young man had suspiciously shiny eyes.

 

    Rowena answered the tentative query. “ _Yes Harry, Hogwarts used to be the premiere magical school in all of Europe. We now rank Number 82 of 112 Magical Schools in the World._ ” she noticed his mouth drop open. “ _While our food is good, one of our classes isn't worth the paper it's written on, History of Magic, and the other is a failure of ..well bluntly, the Headmaster's._ ” the woman sighed. “ _For all his brilliance, Albus forgot the cardinal rule. Hogwarts comes first. Not a side in a stupid war. It's students – magical students, are the most important thing, bottom line. Stupid things like this ...lord moldivort are not important. Children are not even screened for magical vaccinations or abuse anymore..” her eyes darkened and she looked like she wanted to weep. “Children are lumped together in rooms and classes, and the school went from teaching fifty five classes to teaching 14. I...and I know the other Founders, are ..well. Bluntly Harry, nothing more that devastation could cause us to have this reaction... The behavior of the Minister is not only outlandish but it's illegal. The Founder's Charter is the VERY basis of the Ministry of Magic, the laws surrounding it are airtight. Their is NO way those laws have been legally changed._ ”

 

   Godric took up the next bit. “ _Harry, the world ..the wizarding world needs a wakeup call, and your it. Don't worry now, you'll have good help, and no Harry, Albus Dumbledore is not among them.._ ” he sighed. “ _The Sorting Hat of Hogwarts has been begging for the Houses to combine for years..and nobody paid attention. It wasn't begging for you all to get along perfectly..such a thing is Impossible..but it was begging for help in it's own way...the hat has a spell on it that is interfering with the sorting. And there are things that need to be done. Changes that need to be made.._ ”

 

   But it was Helga that stepped forward. “ _Harry Potter, we know what was done to you, how your Rights have been impugned, how your Uncle treated you, how your Aunt treated you, that you are chiefest of our magical kind is both to our horror and our benefit, as you have been and seen the very things we are against. No child is a pawn in a silly war game, you will get the knowledge, stored in the walls and linked with the castle, to know what to do. I think you will shake things up, our memories, of how things are supposed to be..well... it will be here.._ ” she moved forward to rest her hand on his chest. It was soon joined, one at a time, by the other Founder's hands. “ _We cannot take Fawkes from Albus without most likely killing him..so we give you the most important thing to you, a companion to guide you, to help you. You have a bond with an owl, a beautiful one Hedwig you call her, I'm told.._ ” and suddenly haunting music was surrounding them, he felt something warm hit his chest, and then nestle against it.

 

   Sal spoke. “ _Harry, I'm going to ask that you give Severus a chance..their's more there than what you know..take a good hard look at him..You'll know when you look. As a favor to me, Heir, look at him without the eyes of the past several years._ ” he felt himself nodding. “ _All of us will give you the gift of the Founder's now.. I give you the knowledge of the Wards, how to help and how to raise them. I give you the ability to speak with all races, both magical and non magical._ ” He felt the warmth on his chest brighten, and he murmered a soft private thank you as the Founder bowed his head over his chest, power fluctuated through him, and he inhaled, looking to the three remainder Founders.

 

   Godric moved forward. “ _Harry, all of us will ask you to do one thing. I have never condoned abuse, and it is with horror and fear in my heart that I have seen the things that happen in our castle. Children have been hurt. I would have you be their defender against all comers, the helping hand to guide them. You will know when you see them who they are. I ask that you defend them, protect them, and guide them. So that we do not gain another dark lord. Even if they are someone you consider your enemy._ ”

 

Harry paused a moment, looking to the great Founder. Then finally he sighed and nodded his head. “I accept Godric.”

 

   The Founder beamed at him, and reached up to cup his cheek, placing his other hand on his heart. “ _I give you the knowledge of swords, for my line lived upon them, and I give you my own sword in honor. I take away that which scars you, for I hated my own scars, and you did not earn yours, no child did._ ” the words soft. “ _Even ones from stupid toads..and crazy megalomaniacs. I give you the gift of a body that has not been mistreated. For that is what above all else, that I spent my life fighting for._ ” Harry felt the shimmering in his eyes become tears, and he leaned into the touch as Godric faded away, both he witches before him, such as they where – beamed at him with tears in their eyes.

 

   Rowena stepped forward. “ _Hello Harry, I task you with the hardest of all challenges. I ask that you fix my forest. For it is not known by many, but it was I that planted her and brought her about to protect us from the nearby village. It is my enchantment that lays over her. You do not have to do this by your own hand, but the dark creatures that live in the forest where never by my design. It was a place to protect our children, and nothing more...now it harbors dark things_.”

 

Harry nodded his head. “It will be done Lady Ravenclaw.”

 

    She beamed at him. “ _I give you the gift of calling and binding familiars. For some need that reassurance and calmness._ ” she beamed at him. “ _I give you the gift of an impenetrable mind. You are now have natural occlumency barriers._ ” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before fading out like the others had.

 

   Then came the very last founder. “ _Harry._ ” her voice was soft, motherly. “ _I task you with protecting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I task you with Killing the False Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort. When he comes, you will be ready._ ” she leaned forward to press her lips against his forehead.

 

“ _I give you the most important gift of all, memory. Perfectly._ ” she wrapped her arms around him, and then vanished, and it was like a memory restarting.

 

   Things he thought he knew but did not. “ _ **Harry you are loved. You are so loved..Harry Momma loves ya. Dadda loves you. Harry be safe..Harry be strong..**_ ” he heard his mother's voice, for the first time he could remember, he felt something in him heal, something that had always wondered. Something he had always needed to know..

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: My Fallen Brothers

**Chapter Four: My Fallen Brothers  
**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. 

 

Green eyes woke groggily, and the first thing he saw was the white fluff of something curled against his neck. He heard a burst of song, and the slap of slippers against the floor. “Hedg..” he mumbled, before sitting up. The ah..well..she had Hedwig's markings but she was no owl. “Hedwig!” he blurted, and he heard a trill, and a sense of peace flowed over him, along with a hank of long black hair.

 

“ _Hello my Harry.._ ” he heard it under the trill. “ _Prepare yourself My Harry. The Former Headmaster is here. I am here to help you with your tasks. And I am Hedwig although, if you don't mind, I prefer the name Freedom”_

 

He blinked a moment, and the Phoenix in his lap hopped into the air, settling on his left shoulder, and he brought his head up. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, he fixed his gaze..and he realized without glasses, upon Albus Dumbledore. “Albus.” the tone flat.

 

“Harry my boy..you must give me the wards..” the words hurried out. “It's imperative that I have them back my boy, you are not ready.” he had the full grandfather act out. Twinkling eyes, serene smile, but a sheen of worry clung to his eyes.

 

“No.” the words soft, but amazingly clear. “I will not be doing that Albus. The castle has fully bonded with me.” the words fierce, and without glasses those eyes bored into him. “Albus Dumbledore. How ...” he waved his hands as he sat up fully, not even taking in the image that Dumbledore was facing. “How could you Albus, this is a SCHOOL. This is not a battleground and it is not part of your war. Hogwarts has always been neutral ground. Always! It's why the dark families felt they could send their children here! You've turned it into a chessboard.” the words tight, and Hedwig sang. “I hold the wards, and I've been informed of your machinations. You have a choice Albus.” the words simple. “You can resign with dignity to allow the new Headmaster to take place or you can fight me on it. Fighting me on it will not get you anywhere.” and then Harry sighed, watching as grey faced Albus sunk into his chair, his face into his hands.

 

“As I was told, you are a man, and for all your weaknesses and faults, you are a good man, when you do not have a great deal of power. The greater Good? Never.” the words soft. “You forgot your students. You don't know them, and while you have supposedly protected them you have been using them as well. It ends now..” the tone had a note of finality in it.

 

“But Harry.” he ignored the warning in Harry's voice. “I'm Head...”

 

“You know better Albus! You knew what the bells rang. You knew what happened. You dared to use the children of Hogwarts, you had better be glad that I don't toss you out of the castle on your ass! How dare you! Never again Albus! NEVER.” the words fierce. Harry leaned back against his pillows, calming himself. The fierce protectiveness of the students, his friends, and his students had brought out the fierceness of his protectiveness.

  
“So what will you do Albus? Attempt to fix what you have wronged or walk away? Will you do what is right or will you do what is easy?” And the silence that came from that was intense, as it had been an offering.

 

Albus sat with head bowed. For a moment he seemed so frail. “I will help you if you let me.” the words soft. He could feel how dangerous the ground he tread upon is. “I will help you attempt to fix what is wrong.” the words ginger.

 

“Good.” the words firm. The figure on the bed stood up, then groaned as if his bones ached. Albus suspected they did. “Blimey, that's going to take some getting used too.” broad shoulders, long hair, keen green gaze.

 

Albus looked at Harry, and for once, he blinked. Even in the hospital gown their was a sense of dignity, the white phoenix on one shoulder, the long hair, the white phoenix on his shoulder..Albus blinked. “Good gracious, what are you doing Harry?”

 

“We're going to have a meeting Albus, a proper one, are the teachers alright?” Harry asked point blank. His wand in his hand, and he twirled it, wordless magic flowed, and his robes changed to a pitch black, more formal than what Albus would like, but quite suitable. A tap of the wand against each shoe changed it. “Tilly?” he called expectantly.

 

“They are fine Harry, you've been asleep for almost twenty four hours, we sequestered you until well..the glowing didn't stop tell a moment ago..” Albus sighed and stood. “Would you like me to call them to my of..” he trailed off. “That is going to be odd.” he mumbled. “Your Office, Headmaster?”

 

A house elf popped in, and looked expectantly to Harry instead of Albus, and the former headmaster damn near cringed. “Could you send a meal to the come and go room for myself and the teachers, we'll be having a teacher's meeting..? The Hogwarts Ghosts will mobilize the Prefects since this is Saturday, everyone leaves together tomorrow at Noon. Tell Hermione and Ron that I'm fine, and I'll speak with them later on. Please ask all teachers to come to the Come and Go Room, and if you could have an elf lead them there I would appreciate it Tilly.”

 

Tilly blushed. “As you wish Headmaster.” before popping away.

 

“The come and go room?” Albus queried, the intensity that the elf had given made him wince. Good gracious, he hadn't expected it to hurt so badly to hear someone else call him Headmaster.

 

“Follow me Albus. I was wondering..would you be willing to take over Defense?” the former Headmaster almost bowed, the ..well at least he would still have a job as the two stepped out of the hospital wing.

 

~~~~~

 

Albus followed Harry up the stairs to the seventh floor, he paused as he watched the young man walk back and forth in front of a wall, and he wondered just how badly the wards where affecting the young headmaster when a wall opened up. “Brilliant..” he murmured.. “Why didn't I even find this..” He heard a soft chuckle and followed Harry inside, spotting a room that looked like a perfect meeting room. “This is excellent Harry, this must be the Come and Go room?”

 

“It is, take a seat Albus, since you've agreed to be my Defense Instructor you will be here and part of the team. Umbridge will be summarily fired.” the words tight. “Harry you can't..”

 

“Do not interrupt me Albus, it's rude.” the words tight. “I bloody well can. I have a perfectly suitable defense professor. The ministry is no longer welcome or needed to fulfill that roll.” the words up. “Changing it from Defense against the Dark Arts to Defense and moving the classroom might keep you in place for even more than a year. Also the Founder's Charter will be dealt with. Umbridge can't get back into the school and she left with Fudge. I'm told.”

 

Just then the doors opened and the teacher's started coming in. “Albus, what is he doing here?” the snarky voice of Professor Severus Snape snapped out into the room.

 

“Severus, be silent and take a seat.” Albus..ah, suggested. He himself took a seat and Harry took a seat as well. The movement dignified, he'd not bothered to rise to Severus's bait, Albus noticed. He also noticed that Harry had not moved to speak. Albus rose from his chair and started to speak. “As you all know, the Ward transfer was not a ..well it was a success, but it didn't work how I, or anyone else intended. The castle has now woken, and the wards now lay in the hands of a new headmaster. As the Castle woke, and is fully bonded with the new Headmaster, he couldn't give me back the wards even if he wanted too.” the words calm. “I should introduce you all..” and yes, he noticed Minerva's look at him.

 

“To the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry James Potter.”

 

Shouts and a snarky comment rang around the room as the teachers started to raise and yell. A cannon blast charm boomed from Harry's wand, and the room quieted. “Please, Sit down, and Quiet down. Their is no need to yell.” the words where calm. Harry rose from his seat. “I am the new Headmaster, chosen by the Castle herself. I am bound to the portraits and the Ghosts of Hogwarts, and I met the Founders when I was bound.” the words flat. Severus started to say something and Harry waved his wand.

 

“I did ask for you to be silent.” the words held a deathly dangerous tone. “I will not ask again. You will remain silent and you will do so until the end, at which time I will lift the charm and you can speak like adults. The first sign of yelling means a new silencing charm. If your going to act like Firsties then I will treat you like them.” the words tart.

 

“Hogwarts, please send the Reams and Book to me please.” he asked the walls, a sheaf of papers appeared and a giant book. “Also a copy of the Founder's Charter, if you would.” he could see the disbelief on the faces looking at him.

 

“First I'm going to speak, and then I'm going to speak to each teacher we have. Some of you, I will tell you this right now, will be dismissed, others will maintain their jobs. Some will change jobs.” the words formal.

 

“I am telling you right now, that the biased behavior stops now, the Bullying stops now. Hogwarts has a new zero tolerance rule. We don't tolerate it. Period. I don't tolerate it from Students, and I won't tolerate it from Teachers. Albus has done me the honor of accepting the Defense position, and Umbridge will not be allowed back into these walls.

 

Ladies and Gentlemen, we went from the premiere Magical Institution to holding 14 classes out of the former 55 classes to being ranked 88 out of 112 magical schools. This is simply put, unacceptable.

 

Now, I will be speaking with each teacher, this will be out loud, and it will be for some, verbally intense. As you have noticed, Caretaker Filch is here as well.” nodding his head to the man. “He will be last spoken too. If you are dismissed from all posts I will give you 24 hours to pack your bags and leave. The house elves are clearing out the new Defense rooms and setting you up a suit Albus.”

 

His gaze flickered to his Head of House, Minerva McGonnagal. “Professor McGonnagal, since your my former Head of House, I am going to speak to your first. I know from the Ghosts that all the teachers are supposed to do a bed check each night, that they are supposed to be open and wiling ears for their students, and you have not done so.” the words came out disappointing. “In my first year alone, I came to you with two other students and you turned me away instead of listening. In my five years in Hogwarts not once have I seen you do a bed check. I have the sad duty of telling you that when this discussion is finished that you will have to choose between being the Deputy Headmaster or Head of House. You cannot do both and be a professor. It's just too many jobs for one person.” Minerva found herself staring at her hands. “Your students come first Professor. I hope you can understand why.” she nodded her head, and stared at her hands. Nobody commented on the tears that joined her hands.

 

“You are however, very skilled at Transfiguration, your classes are innovative, and good. I find no reason to dismiss you from the post as Teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be required to have a junior professor to assist you that I will be hiring over the winter break. If you have a preference for a young, fair teacher, when your allowed to speak, you may submit the name and contact info to me and make an appointment and we will meet with him or her and see if they are proper for the job. You will make a list of things needed by the Transfiguration curriculum. I should not and will not see any more behavior from you that strikes of being unfair towards your Gryffindor students.” her gaze flashed up. “honestly, I almost killed myself my first flying lesson and you didn't even give me a detection Professor.” she went back to looking at her hands.

 

His gaze moved to the next teacher. “Professor Sprout.” he smiled at her. “As Head of Hufflepuff I'm told you do your nightly checks among the Badgers, and that your Den is well cared for. You turn out some of the best and brightest of our students and the most loyal. I would like you too to get me a name of a junior professor here at Hogwarts that will work under you, and I would also like a list of things that we could use in the greenhouses to help the students learn more and better. You are a wonderful teacher and the only thing that I ask is you continue doing the best job you can. Their is no reason to dismiss you. You are an example of what I would like all teachers here at Hogwarts to be like. You put your students first.”

 

His gaze darted to Filius Flitwick. “Professor Flitwick.” Harry sighed. “As Head of Ravenclaw, I'm very disappointed in the behavior of your students. I know you do your bed checks occasionally but not all the time. To be blunt Professor, one of your students is severely bullied and you do nothing to help her. This ends now. Luna Lovegood Professor, has her clothing stolen, her homework destroyed, and mean things said to her. It ends now. You will do a bed check every night, and bullying will ended. I expect you to put a much harder foot down Professor. Right now, your on probation. If you can clean up Ravenclaw by the end of the year, then you will retain your Headship. If there is anything you need or wish for Charms class, you will make a list and bring them to my office. You are also required to have a junior professor, you all will be, so please start thinking of who you would like to have hired to help you with your classes.” the words firm. “That way I don't have to speak with you about all of it.”

 

 

He turned to face Severus Snape, “Professor Snape.” the words firm. His chin came up. “As Head of Slytherin house you have the worst job in Hogwarts, and the most under appreciated. I know that most of the students that come into your care are the most likely to be abused. I also know that you have 11 cases that you are dealing with right now. I am ..tentatively willing to let you retain your Headship, but like Professor Flitwick, you will be placed on Probation, not because you are not capable, but because you are biased For your students. You let them run wild Professor, and it stops today.” He watched as Snape's face reddened then whitened, a high pink color touching the man's cheeks. “You will as the others, let me now of Junior Professor you wish to be hired. I do not care about the War Professor, I will fire you if you do not behave as a Professor should. The bullying STOPS.” the words fair snarled. “I mean it. No points off for breathing. No insults. You will behave in a manner appropriate for this school. If you have to tell Voldemort that you are doing so because you've been trying to ingrate yourself to me that's fine. But you do not bring the war into the classroom. This SCHOOL a place of magical learning, should have never been made the battlefield that it has become. Now this is not just your fault, but it's also Albus's..and we've already spoken. It will not continue. You will retrain your House, and I know..” he sighed. “That you do a great deal of work with them already..The first teacher that I find behaving in any manner biased too or for another house will be mercurially dismissed.” the words flat. “I mean it. I'm not joking and I have the power to do so. Every single student will be treated fairly in this school.” he looked at Snape. “We need to talk later, and we will, I would also like to know what you need to bring the Potions curriculum up to speed. I know that you have argued until your blue in the face about changing the classes and I am willing to do anything I can to help you Severus, if your willing to work with me. The School Board has been dismissed, so anything goes. Just keep it realistic but I want to see real change.” the man sagged in place, putting his head in his hands. Only Harry had seen the tears of relief there.

 

Harry moved through the teachers, critiquing, and working with them. Each broke, some where vindicated, but at the end of it. All seemed to be weary and relieved. Then the last few...

“Hagrid. You will retain the position as Keeper of the Grounds at Hogwarts. When I go to the Ministry in a few days you will receive wand rights and will be offered tutoring to finish learning Magic.” the words firm. “You however, never graduated from Hogwarts, and until you complete your newts you are not eligible to be a professor. Once you do, I will be sending you upon an applied teaching class to learn about what should be taught in your classes, and to do some gathering of some great creatures for it. You will also have an assistant professor.” his face gentled. “Your classes are good, and you know your stuff, but you also must realize that your students are much more fragile than you are.”

 

“Argus Filch, Caretaker. You are dismissed from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will receive your pension and you have a week to remove yourself from the castle. I will meet with you later to give you the key to your pension vault. We thank you and your cat for your service to the castle but you are no longer required.”

 

“Professor Bins. You are dismissed from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” the ghost sputtered, because he could not be silenced. “You are welcome to join the ghosts of Hogwarts, if you so wish.” the old professor looked gratefully at Harry. “Please.. I would like that..” then promptly floated off through a wall. A pop announced and a meal arrived. Harry waved his wand to remove the silencing charm.

 

“Next to your plates you will see paper and quills, please make any lists of anything you require for your classes, as well as the name and contact information of an assistant professor if you wish. Minerva, I need to know if you wish to keep the Headship or Deputy.” the woman sighed. “I'd prefer to be your Deputy, Headmaster Potter.” the words spoken clearly. Harry merely nodded his head, as if he expected that.

 

“Professor Dumbledore, as Defense Teacher, and a former Gryffindor, would you be willing to take on the Headship of Gryffindor?” Albus sighed and then nodded his head. “I would indeed, Headmaster.” the words polite. “I miss being part of the students lives, and I expect I'll enjoy it.”

 

“It's time for you to just be a Professor again.” the words almost gentle, and definitely Kind. “Understand however, that I expect you do a good job of it. They need it very much. The pranks will not be overlooked in the future Albus. Please reign in the twins.”

 

He smiled at the teachers. “Every two weeks, we will meet here in the Come and Go Room, also know as the Room of Requirement, for a teacher's meeting. Their will be more classes very soon.” the words gentle. “Things will change, I'm not Albus, and I won't react like him. Now, I'd like us all to break and take part of this meal.”

 

They all started eating, and at first conversation was stilted. “Minerva, after we're done, I need to meet with you privately, Severus, if you wish, You can stay as well, I need to speak with both of you.” Harry finished his sandwich easily. “Tomorrow before the train arrives, we will be raising what in the old days, was known as the Students Warding. It will be announced tomorrow morning by Albus, who will direct the students after the feast out to please stay seated. Then their will be a general announcement of the change. The announcements to the ministry will happen over the break. I know all students where informed that they had to go home this year. So the castle will be quiet during the changeover. Albus, I will expect you to go ahead and do the Gryffindor Rounds tonight, as Minerva will be busy.”

 

Each teacher finished their meal and came over to speak with him quietly, giving him the papers they had written down of the needs of the school. Finally the room was empty, as all of them filed out. Albus he knew, had went to his former office and rooms, getting help of an elf to help him pack his things up.

 

Severus was the first to stand up. “I know that you need to speak to Minerva, Headmaster, but I need to speak with you, and it's important..” the man was tense enough that he could break. “Headmaster..the potions curriculum is controlled by the Ministry..I'm not even allowed to teach from a proper book..” the tone almost shamed. “We are in non-ventilated rooms in the dungeon and it is dangerous..” the words came out in a torrent, words building upon words. “The potions classroom is dark, and dank..and I've been pleading for help for years..the students are terrified of me but the danger of the classes that they have me teach and the way that I am forced to teach them by the ministry that the classes themselves are ..” Harry held up a hand, and Severus went silent. “Professor Snape, I know, as we're speaking a set of elves are moving the Potions Classroom to the second floor, one of the empty rooms, it will be well ventilated, light. I need a list of the potions books you wish to teach from, and I mean it when I would offer you all the help that I can. We have a lot of years of reading recipes..that we have to fix. Please go, anything else can wait for tomorrow, your quarters have been..ah yes, they've been moved as well. Please feel free to check your snakes as you do each night. Professor, and get them settled in. Then we can talk more tomorrow evening.”

 

Severus bowed and Harry turned to his Deputy. “Well Minerva..” and she laughed, it was such a joyous sound, and she actually moved over and hugged him. “Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you. You where right, you know, but Albus never called me on it.” the faint blush bloomed in her cheeks again. “I think your going to be just what this school needs. I've been begging for help for a long time but the funds..”

 

Harry shook his head. “Minerva, there is a sixty foot basilisk in the basement. Hogwarts has all the funds it could ever need.” the words amused. “I'll be going to Gringotts soon because I have learned through the Founders that it's a priceless thing to them. A real delicacy..and that Salazar Slytherin let me know that there are preservation charms there. We should get more than enough to improve Hogwarts.” she gaped at him, and he beamed at her, glad he could unsettle her.

 

“Now about the wards tomorrow...”

Upstairs in the empty Headmaster's office, an age passed as the last of the boxes where filled and tidied up, all his belongings moved from his once beautiful tower, the portraits staring wildly, and Albus Dumbledore moved positions, from Headmaster to Professor, walking from his former rooms with head bowed.

 


	5. Chapter Five: I will say this last goobye

**Chapter Five: I will say this last goodbye  
**

 

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. 

 

Harry woke in the morning, feeling rather odd. The headmaster's suite was a bit too luxurious, and with Dobby in charge of managing him, it felt rather brilliant. Today was the day he dealt with his friends. A sigh heaved from his lips as he sat up in the bed, moving to the wardrobe. Dobby had headed directly to Madame Malkins and requested a full wardrobe. Pulling on a pair of rather straight laced robes, Harry tilted his head to the side, then tapped his wand against the tie – all the colors of the Hogwarts houses spiraled down it, and his lips curled a little. He moved into the office. His office..and wasn't that a weird realization, to see Fawkes perched next to Hedwig. The pair seemed perfectly content to trill back and forth with each other. The Portraits had no more than murmured a greeting before a soft chime was heard, glancing towards the doorway to his office he'd blinked. There on a plaque was the names he'd requested of Dobby, the second thing he'd done last night. Deciding to throw them off a bit, the name had been “Iced Lolly.” One of the few treats he'd been denied in his life.

 

Unfortunately, it was now time to tell his friends. He watched as the panel switched from Granger/Weasley to Granger/Weasley/P.Dumbledore and he smiled. Well that should make it easier. He glanced around the mostly barren room, it did look odd with so few possessions in it, then leaned back in his chair. “Tilly..” he called with a firm voice. “Please ask the kitchens to bring four breakfasts up to my office please. I suspect we'll be needing them.” when the house elf appeared. The poor elf had no more popped in, received the request, and then popped out before the slap of hurrying feet could be heard.

 

“Headmaster...” Hermione's voice trailed off as she stared, no gawked at Harry, he smiled at Hermione and then at Ron, who stared, paling to white, then red, then back to chalk white. Professor Dumbledore stood behind him. “Come in Hermione, Ron. I asked for breakfast, I do hope you don't mind, but we ah..need to talk.”

 

“Indeed you do.” murmured Albus. “I have the last of the sheets from the Professors here for you Headmaster.” The man's twinkle was in full force, and Hermione Gaped, Ron turned a furious red, eyes flashing.

 

“Oh right, you get everything, of course you'd get the Headmaster's position..” came out of Ron's mouth with a pursed look that reminded Harry faintly of Aunt Petunia

 

Hermione rounded on him. “Ronald Weasley!”

 

“It's alright Hermione. Everyone please take a seat.” Harry held up a hand. “I realize this is a shock Ron, so I'm not going to be offended by that comment, I didn't ask for the Headmaster's position, the castle gave it to me. And I rather tend to think it's a bit of a ..well it's a job, and not entirely a joyful one.” Fawkes trilled. “Yes Fawkes, I know.. Okay. But I didn't ask for it and while I have accepted it well it's not exactly Easy you understand. Yes. I know.”

 

Harry turned from his conversation with the Phoenix to see Hermione staring at him wild eyed and Ron was sputtering. About this time Tilly showed up with a snap of her fingers came breakfast, Ronald immediately scooted closer to the desk and filled a plate. Concentrating on what he could handle, Harry supposed.

 

 

Hermione piped up. “Harry..I mean..how..what..You need to give the position back to Headmaster Dumbledore..” She immediately shot a look towards Albus that had Harry sighing.

 

However, to his benefit, Albus did actually speak up. “Actually Miss Granger, your incorrect. It's not that I don't think Harry would if he could..but well, he can't. The castle bound him, that is, he holds the wards and the castle..which I assure you has a sentience..has awakened and has made it's decision ah, rather boldly known..” waving a hand towards Harry's appearance.

 

“Oh Harry..” the full implications hit Hermione, that Harry hadn't chosen this and the headache it was going to entail. “It'll be alright Hermione, although I won't be attending classes with you anymore, and I am well..sort of now your headmaster, I am still your friend. That hasn't changed towards either of you, unless you so choose it.” he cast a glance at Ron.

 

“I received a few gifts, when I was bound to the castle by it's choice but I won't speak of those at the moment. I need your help. Both of you.” his gaze shifting between the two. “I'm...well..I'm rather afraid that I'm going to grow up too soon, I'm a fifth year student and I'm the bloody headmaster of a magic school.” he rubbed his forehead and took a bite of his eggs.

 

Ron snorted “Oh like it's such a big issue for you.” under his breath.

 

Harry sighed. “Ron, it's not like that and you know it. You've heard from Professor Dumbledore that I didn't have a choice.” he exhaled “If you don't want to be my friend anymore..I'll understand, it would probably be awkward, but I am your friend, and I ..well...” and he closed his eyes, the feeling of warm arms wrapping around him as Hedwig wrapped her wings around him.

 

Ron shook his head. “I'm sorry Harry,I don't think I can..” the redhead stood up, and hurried from the room. Harry eyes closed and he placed a hand over his face.

 

Albus spoke softly. “He may change his mind in time Harry..” the words almost gentle.

 

“Hermione?” and it was a hesitant voice.

 

“If you think I'm abandoning you now Harry James Potter you have another thing coming..” her voice softened, and then she was coming around the desk. “He's an idiot..” she had her arms around him and he buried his head against the corner of her neck and let the tears come.

 

Albus started speaking when the two separated. “Miss Granger, your loyalty to your friend is well..it does you great credit. Mister Weasley..well..it's a difficult situation..I would suggest that you do not try to involve yourself with it and perhaps in time..”

 

Harry shook his head, and motioned for Hermione to take her seat. “Hermione, I need your help with something, over the winter holiday as you know all students are returning home..we are doing what is called the Student Warding today – all the houses will take part. Well..I know that I'm asking a lot out of the students, and I need someone to step forward and be willing to help out, you know once well, one person stands up and says they will do it...”

 

Hermione beamed at him. “Of course Harry, if you need help with anything I'd love to help..”

 

Albus chuckled. “See there Headmaster, not all is lost. Now I suggest we finish our plates and head down to the great hall.” Harry put his aside, having finished at least his eggs and his bacon between bits of conversation and emotional upheaval.

 

“Hermione, you can't tell anyone, I have so much to do and any moment I can ...” Harry glanced at Albus.

 

“I'll take care of it Harry..” the professor murmured and stood, heading out of the room to deal with Ronald Weasley before he spilled the beans to everyone and their grandmother.

 

The pair exited the office, and Hermione lead the way to the great hall, an arm through Harry's. Her face supportive. He'd wait a moment and nod his head, then motion her through the great doors. He could hear Albus speaking inside.

 

“Alright, if we are all well fed now I have a few announcements and one last thing that I must ask the students to do..” Hermione quickly took a seat. “We have unearthed some information from long ago and due to it and the need for more powerful wards on Hogwarts, a rite will be undertaken in a few short minutes. This is for the benefit of all students and all students are required to assist.”

 

 

“Leading the students will be Mr. Potter..” Harry entered evenly. “Today Mr. Potter will be standing for all four houses of Hogwarts as a Representative. I ask you now, if we're all finished eating..” and the plates and goblets moved vanished with a wave of the man's wand.

 

“Each of your head of houses..and I'm standing in for Professor McGonnigal on this, as she has to stand as the Deputy..” he moved over to the house table, as did all the other heads of houses. “You will repeat after you head of house and hold your wand above your head..”

 

Professor Flitwick stepped forward holding his wand up. “We summon the magic of air, of keen wit and ready mind. Ravenclaw stands true.” this was met by the Ravenclaws standing up, many of their faces firm, a swirling form started to form in the air above the house, a great bronze eagle, swirling through the air and making a gorgeous call, it swirled above the house table.

 

Professor Sprout stepped forward holding her wand up, and her students rose, their faces eager to see their mascot as well. A certain tension had filled the air. “We summon the magic of earth, of loyalty and patience through, Hufflepuff stands true.” this was echoed by many eager voices, and then smiles of rapture as a swirling form – part see through like the eagle above the Ravenclaw house – a badger in golden yellow and black.

 

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward holding up his wand, and the students rose. “We summon the magic of fire, of chivalry and the brave of heart. Gryffindor stands true..” heads rose over the wands as the students raised their wands, each tip lighting with a red glow as above their heads the swirling scarlet and golden lion rose, joining the chittering of the badger and the cry of the eagle. Beatific smiles touched eached student's face as they stared at the beautiful totems over their heads.

 

Professor Snape stepped forward, giving his house an intent look. His gaze hawk eyed and fierce. He raised his wand and the students at his table, even Malfoy, stood and held their wands aloft. Most of them wanted to see the great snake appear over their heads. He knew.

“We summon the magic of water, of ambition and cunning strength, and of the hearts of pure..Slytherin stands true..” eager faces tilted up, and above their heads formed a great giant silvery mist like form with green tinged scales and eyes. Hissing and swirling over their heads. Many of the Slytherin students stared at their totems with beaming faces or superior looks at the other houses. For all that their wands, glowing green stayed aloft.

 

In the center of the room, his wand held aloft, Harry Potter started to speak. “I call to the magic of earth, loyal and patient, Hufflepuff, I call upon you...' the badger moved to swirl around Harry. “I call to the magic of air, sharp of wit and strong of mind, Ravenclaw, I call upon you...” the great Eagle moved to Harry, swirling above his head. “I call to the magic of fire, brave and fierce, Gryffindor, I call upon you..” he inhaled hard as the lion bounded over to him, settling in front of him. “I call upon the magic of water, keen cunning and pure.. Slytherin, I call upon you..” he held his wand aloft as the snake came and wrapped around him, all eyes turned to him. The wand was swirling with colors. All the magic gifted by the students to create the totems.

 

Harry started to speak, the teachers echoing him, as did the portraits around the castle. “Protego Maxima, Fianti Duri, Repello Inimicum, Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum, Protego Totalum..” light streamed from wands, potraits, heading upwards, joining together from the streams of those around them. A silence had settled over the students as the totems started to vanish, then the banners glistened, as if Hogwarts was showing her approval, brilliant green blooming over the Slytherin table..Ravenclaw gained a brilliant aery blue, Gryffindor a beautiful scarlet flame color, and Hufflepuff a yellow so bright it appeared almost gold. Harry stepped back, and Minerva moved forward to move him towards the steps.

 

“Thank you all.” Albus spoke clearly, casting his gaze around at all the students. “Everyone have a good Christmas break, Dismissed.”

 

 


	6. Chapter Six: Night is Now Falling

**Chapter Six: Night is now Falling..  
**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. 

 

Harry dressed carefully the next morning, he'd spent the evening learning things about the school. Things no school boy had ever considered. Paperwork. Good lord. Their was paperwork. Their was paperwork about paperwork. It was ridiculous. He'd lasted all of an hour before calling Tilly and asking if their was such a thing as a communications elf. He'd never been more pleased to meet his new personal secretary elf- Twinkle.

 

Harry was helped with his robes by Tilly, and was devouring a goblin book, granted, he might speak their tongue now, but he needed every tip he could get. To his horror, the book didn't seem to be much help. Then again, it seemed that the writer was a witch or wizard. Finally he huffed, banishing the book across the room and then casting the spell to have it go in the bottom of Freedom's tray. He'd wondered a bit, about her, but Dumbledore had informed him that most brand new phoenixes..even if she had an adult mind and adult mentality, needed rest after going from an owl to phoenix change. Good bit of magic in that of course had traveled through her, she needed rest, and would recover and become more talkative, and more of a nuisance as she evened out and adjusted.

 

Harry was not wearing Robes. He was wearing clothing that was like Goblin's own, at least the tellers, a suit jacket out of something out of an older time. A black frock coat with silky silver lapels, wide at the shoulders, a matching silver waistcoat just under the coat, button up boots, dragon hide, he'd been told by the elf who helped him put the outfit together. An ascot knotted in a delicate cravat by Twilly, and a single cravat pin with the Hogwarts logo. His hair he had kept lengthened, tied back at the nape of his neck with a leather thong. Over his shoulders a cloak that reminded him ..well faintly of Lockheart, but much nicer -a gift from Tilly and the elves. It was black on the outside, fitting over one shoulder and pinned delicately at the other with the Potter emblem. Draping down his back in a wave of black- the inlay however was the save silver of his clothing, and along the edges of the cloak on the inseam was the houses of Hogwarts, all of them. The second pin that held the edge of the cloak had made his almond shaped green eyes water. It was a matching pin for the Potter Emblem, save that it held a pitch black Grim. His boots shined faintly, and finally he stood before Tilly, Dobby, and Twinkle, and asked how he looked.

 

“Headmaster is ready, he should go now. The flu is ready for Headmaster Harry.” he beamed at Twinkle, who had been the easiest to convince of the less ..at least slightly less, formal name.

 

He stepped towards the Flu, taking a small handful out as he'd once been directed, and then very directly. “Diagon Alley.” stepping into the flu, and he actually knew that he had to wait, not take a step, which he had not understood before. Thanks to some of the knowledge that he'd been absorbing almost intensely from watching others and from reading like a madman in his very limited spare time.

 

He stepped out of the flu once he arrived, something that had spent no time throwing a mental fit about until he'd sighed and just done it properly -but once learned, never forgotten. He never even realized that well, his appearance had much changed. The crowd at the bar glanced towards the fire, and their was no cry of “The boy who lived” which had him sighing in relief.

 

“Can I help you sir?” came from Tom's bowed old figure.

 

“No thank you, I merely am here in the alley to do some business.” the words where a bit sharp, but he was a bit nervous too, and he smiled gently at Tom when the man looked taken aback for a moment. But Tom's sharp eyes missed hardly nothing, and he nodded his head.

 

“Good evening then..” as Harry headed towards the alley he heard the man pipe up. “Must be the new defense teacher, you know we get a new one every year, poor lad.” a faint grin touched his lips. He tapped his wand against the bricks and then made his way down Diagon, minding himself that if all went well that he had a bit of shopping to do today as well if he had time before the shops closed. He stepped towards Gringotts, aware of the many curious looks tossed his way.

 

He made it to the steps of Gringotts, that fantastic institution and his lips curled into a smile. He inclined his head to the guards on either side of the entrance as he made his way up. Realizing that he'd given them both a faint start. He had not missed the startled look that he had received. Stepping into the bank always reminded him like he was stepping into another world. He walked towards a teller, getting in line easily, and letting his gaze drift over the place. Lines of witches and wizards, and it was a busy day. Not to be helped then. He moved forward, head held carefully upwards to meet the gaze of the goblin that was at the desk. He settled himself, and then spoke careful Goblin, and only wizards called it GoobleyGook or whatever they called it.

 

_**“Good day sir, I need to speak with someone about the Hogwarts Accounts, the Potter Accounts, and find out about a will reading according to a letter I received. My name is Harry Potter.”** _

 

He felt the Goblin looking at him, as if staring through him, and carefully inclined his head, a half bow – as Goblin's did.

 

He felt the Goblin's amusement. _**“And what does Harry Potter want with the Hogwarts Accounts?”**_ the Goblin spoke back to him, he knew that the Goblin had been rude by not giving his name, it was considered the worst insult.

 

His head tilted up, and he stared back with that same straight green impassive stair. _**“I suppose I went about it wrong sir, my apologizes on My Rudeness, my name is Harry Potter, newest Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft..”**_ the Goblin shot him a look and stood, a closed sign was placed over the teller area, the people behind him groaned, and headed towards the other lines.

 

 _ **“I am Barchoake. Come Harry Potter, I will take you to the Bank Manager Ragnarok.”**_ Barchoake was actually taking a huge chance right now, if the Wizard had lied to him, then he would most likely be losing his head. If he had not, and the impassive gaze had no lie in it that he had seen, then Ragnarok would most likely reward him. If he didn't lose his head first.

 

They went down three corridors, finally meeting an ornate door, four guards outside, two on each side stared at them. “Please ask the director if myself and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry may seek audience with him.” Two of the guards shot looks at each other, and smirked in Goblin, for Barchoake had spoken in English to them.

 

 _ **“Well it's your head..”**_ Then stepped inside after a playful shove of the guard next to him, they where laughing, Harry realized after a moment, and he realized then what Barchoake had endangered himself by doing. The door opened a moment later and Harry stepped inside- another door opened to the left as they entered, a stream of sixteen guards entering the room with rather sharp looking axes. Barchoake froze in place whitening. Harry seeing the Goblin's walking towards them, stepped up and in front of Barchoake as if he would protect him. It was only common decency that allowed him to do so.

 

 _ **“Please hold Lord Ragnarok, I am Harry Potter, Newest Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to sheer dumb luck.”**_ the words passionate. _ **“I would ask that you not harm the honorable Barchoake for my insistence of doing my banking business here in Gringotts today. If any punishment is to be had, I ask that it is laid upon my shoulders and not his.”**_

 

Those words, more than any other, had the hand coming up to still the guards, who halted in place. Barchoake, behind him. “My lord Potter..” the words uttered in shock. Harry swung around to stare at the stunned Goblin behind him.

 

Ragnarok interrupted, speaking Goblin at him, and he turned to pay attention to the Bank Manager and Ruler of Gringotts. “You have proof of this?” came from Ragnarok.

 

Harry bowed, full bowed, a measure of honor in his movements. _**“If I may approach your desk Lord Ragnarok, along with Honorable Barchoake to aid me? We both know that a heritage test will prove that I am Harry Potter, I am here to discuss Business sir, not play games as the former Headmaster was so fond of.”** _ the words impassive and strong. All spoken in their tongue. “ _**As for proof that I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hold the wards of the school, and am bound to her. I have a letter from Albus Dumbledore if I am allowed to give it to you Lord Ragnarok, upon approaching your desk.”** _

 

A wave of Ragnarok's hand had the guards moving to the sides of the room, wicked axes being holstered upon belts. He barely heard Barchoake sigh of relief. The sturdy, rugged goblin stared at him hard for a moment. _**“You may approach with Barchoake”** _ it was spoken with a glare. Harry reached inside his robes and placed the letter upon the desk. He had not been invited to sit, and only did so with Barchoake when Ragnarok waved both of them into chairs. The letter was plucked from the desk by Ragnarok, who read it, a smile started on the dignified and rugged goblin's face, until he started to laugh.

 

 _**“Albus Dumbledore, out done by a fifth year student in his own School.”** _ the goblin laughed, a grin forming. _**“Send or a heritage bowl and an athame, and we will see if this young man is indeed Harry Potter, for he bears no scar to identify him, and he offers no key to support him.”** _ The goblin smirked at him, as if he expected Harry to fail the test.

 

One of the guards moved away, and to the door, opening it and sending the request out to the guards outside, it was only a moment before another goblin entered with a silvery bowl of black and silver and a sharp looking dagger along with a roll of parchment. The bowl was carefully placed on the desk, along with the athame and the parchment which was spread open. _**“Take the athame in your hand Harry Potter, and cut a finger, let it drip into the bowl. Then take the bowl and dump the blood onto the parchment.”** _ instructed Barchoake.

 

Harry inclined his head, speaking Goblin out of a measure of respect for the office he was in. He was nervous, and his hands where sweating hard. He picked up the athame, which glowed momentarily- he cataloged the spell mentally recognizing it as a truth detector, and then cut his finger carefully, several drops of blood fell into the bowl and then when he laid the athame down on the desk carefully, the glow stopped, he recognized the healing that was caused by the great dagger. He poured the blood onto the parchment carefully. _**“Lord Ragnarok”** _ he knew the old forms thanks to Godric, _**“I come to you, a new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bound to the Castle as I should be, holder of the wards as I should be, Heir of Slytherin by Right of Conquest, Heir of Godric by Blood through the Squib line of Lily Evans- Potter. My birth name is** _ _ **Hadrien Jaymz Iacomus Potter** _ _**my mother was Lily Evans Potter, and my Father was James Adrian Potter. I know not their birth names. I come to you today only to do business that should profit both of us. I swear this on my life, my honor, and my magic.”** _

 

He saw, more than felt the change in the room with his oath. For no wizard would carry a jest or a lie so far. He saw Ragnarok stare at him. Finally the Great Goblin leader half bowed his head, a signal of an equal, and he all but felt Barchoake melt into the chair next to him. With an inclination of his head, Ragnarok started honoring him by speaking English. Clear, delicate toned, but spoken like a leader. “Welcome Harry Potter, to Gringotts Bank, may your gold increase and your work be true, I welcome your oath of the old ways, I am Director Ragnarok..and you may call me by my given name, Ragnarok, no lord or Director needed.”

 

He felt Barchoake's shock next to him. “Well met Ragnarok, Please, call me Harry..In honor of not wasting the Director's time, I need to find out the balance of my accounts and find out about the will of Sirius Black who died at the Ministry by falling through the Veil of Death and then promptly got spit back out a month later, I need to know if his will activated, I need to find out how badly the Hogwarts Accounts are in trouble and what I can do to help them. I also am looking to see if the Goblins are interested in a great delicacy that I have conquered.”

 

Ragnarok tapped the paper in front of him. “That will take a few moments Harry, as the paperwork is gathered for your families..” he handed the parchment to Harry. “But this should be a start, these are the families you can claim, as for Hogwarts, the Budget Loan that the school has in place is in serious trouble. While you look that over may I inquire of the delicacy that you mentioned Harry?”

 

Harry however, was staring at the paper in shock. “Well..” he said lamely. “I guess I didn't give you my proper name Ragnarok.” the goblin grinned back at his shock. “As for the delicacy, I wanted to know if your interested in a 60 or so foot basilisk that is in the secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin, it is I was told, perfectly preserved.” he didn't understand the reverent silence that came back at him. The Goblin at the bank stared at him, hand clutched to his chest.

 

“My...oh yes..” the great Director was all but staring at him. “You know that no full-Goblin has been allowed on Hogwarts grounds since the Founding Harry? The Hogwarts School Board has never allowed it. As for the will of Sirius Black, it was activated, and then deactivated when he was sit back out. You know the Veil only accepts the Guilty”

 

Harry nodded his head. “I do indeed at least now, about the Veil, but the Hogwarts Board has been disbanded Ragnarok, as a fully bound Headmaster, I have control of Hogwarts and her wards, and I would bid your people welcome if a price may be arranged for the great beast.”

 

Harry did not understand when the Goblin leader stood, the Director of the Bank. He felt Barchoake's shock instinctively, and shot the poor Teller a look, he was all but gaping at Harry. “My lord..” the Goblin croaked. “You do not know what you offer us Headmaster Potter..”

 

Harry shook his head. He stared in inquiry to the Goblin Leader and Director behind the desk, who was almost all but a tremble. “Harry Potter, you do us great honor, I, Ragnarok, Leader and Director of Gringotts, name you Goblin Friend.” the goblin's gaze was fixed on him. “I owe you a debt sir, we raise basilisks, but have only been able to get small ones to grow. Basilisk blood and meat is something that is prized by my people, it eases the pain and chances of loss of our young. What you offer us is a priceless object, which would allow...” and the Great Goblin's gaze moved to Barchoake, something shifting in his gaze. “Something that would allow Goblins like Teller Barchoake's wife to not die giving birth to young Goblins. We do not reproduce often or well. The sell of Basilisks parts is carefully controlled to us by the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts however, is considered it's own sovereign soil by the Founder's charter. You may ask what you will of us Harry Potter, Goblin Friend. For such an offering there is not much we would not do.”

 

Harry looked to Barchoake, his gaze softening. “I grieve with thee Teller Barchoake, and offer my apologies for not coming sooner with the Basilisk, who has rested dead in the chamber these three years. It is held in the chamber under preservation spells, so the blood and meat should still be good. Ragnarok, knowing what I do now, there is no way I can ask a price for what your people need. May I instead ask for a favor in return for a gift between Hogwarts and Gringotts instead? No need if it is not something that you can allow.”

 

He saw Barchoake bring his hands to his mouth, the Goblin stared at him. “Harry Potter, you do me great honor.” the goblin spoke, his head bowing. Ragnarok nodded his head in agreement.

 

“I would ask instead only two things for the basilisk – a gift between our people as the basilisk must be, for I would have no child, goblin or wizard, suffer – and I cannot receive gold for it without it being blood money with the lives of children – any children, be they goblin or wizard, for Godric would strike me down himself if he could.” the words held a fierce passion from Harry mouth. “Their are problems within Hogwarts Friend Ragnarok, things of Darkness and a curse placed there, and the Forest is growing with Acromantulas and wild things. I cannot ask for money, but I would ask for you help with a set of curse breakers to check my school for the dark that lingers in her, and help in cleaning her forest of the giant spiders. I give the Goblin Nation freely the Basilisk, for I would have their be no more loss of precious children.”

 

Ragnarok all but clutched his chest, falling into his chair. “Acromantulas? How many Harry? For they are the fiercest delicacy for us, we would pay you for whatever corpses we would be allowed to take. Depending on size. And we accept the gift of the basilisk to the Goblin Nation, if you would be free later today we have several who ...who are in danger, we must move quickly for the children's sake..”

 

“The largest I saw was the size of a double decker bus, named Aragog. His children are many, I would estimate at least a hundred of them.” he heard the outpouring of Goblin swearing.

 

“My lord..” Ragnarok spoke faintly. “With the price we would pay you for the honor of the fight and the feast of Acromantulas you would fair be able to pay off the loan to Hogwarts.” a Teller hurried in with a stack of paperwork.

 

“Teller Griphook.” and Harry inclined his head, recognizing the first goblin he ever met. An accounting of Harry's affairs was made into one stack in front of him, and another with the Hogwarts crest across from him. Harry took the Hogwarts part first, grimacing at how in debt his school was.

 

“Hello Teller Griphook, I remember you from when you took me to the vaults.” again the stunned gaze, and a faltering goblin, who swung around to stare at him.

“It is nice to see you again Harry Potter.” Griphook spoke, touched. Then hurried from the room after swift orders came from Ragnarok.

 

Little did Harry know that guards where forming in the bank's lobby, and the bank was being closed to protests from the Witches and Wizards within as they prepared to move out. Ragnarok stood. “Friend Harry, if you do not mind, I would see the school and the Basilisk myself..” Harry turned to bow to Ragnarok, an equal, and turned to look at Barchoake. “Barchoake, I will understand if you do not wish to join us, but if you will that you would be more than welcome as well.”

 

The teller stood up, and Ragnarok inclined his head in approval. “I would like that very much Harry. To see such a sight would sooth an old wound, for it was five years ago that I lost my son and wife. I would help see that no other for a great time would lose all that I have. Although I do not know how quickly we will be able to get to the school”

 

Ragnarok sighed. “Indeed, it will take us some time to get there, our gateway is stopped at the edge of Hogsmede.” he told Harry. “So it will take some time. If you have aught else to do we could be at the school at about seven Harry.”

 

harry shook his head. “Friend Ragnarok, if you have a length of rope for your warriors and faith in me enough, I can turn a length of rope into a portkey for those who would come of the Goblin Nation to arrive at the school. I can set it for the great doors, as the wards are keyed to me, there is no reason for any difficulties in travel.”

 

Both goblins smiled at him, and bowed. “That would be excellent Harry, if you would follow us...I believe they are prepared at the bank Lobby, for such as this we have closed the bank for the first time in four hundred years such is our excitement. The only thing better would be for Bloody Binns to be removed from Hogwarts as a teacher.” it was spoken with a sense of resignation as they walked down the hallways.

 

“My friend, I cannot do that, well not entirely, although I assure you that Binns no longer teaches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he is a member of the Castle Ghosts now, I believe he is taking up one of empty tower rooms with the help of an elf to write his memoirs.”

 

He received twin beaming smiles from the Goblin's near him. “You are going to shake things up my friend.” was spoken with a kind of reverence. Barchoake hurried to the lobby in front of them, almost at a run to get a long rope brought up.

 

Upon arrival Harry was almost taken aback for their where many goblins there, but most of them appeared older, only four younger looking Goblins, and Harry's face turned regretful in understanding. Goblins where long lived, but their young few. Harry looked to Ragnarok. “Permission to use my wand in Gringotts my friends?”

 

Their was a stiffening among those waiting as if with baited breath, few had ever seen Ragnarok smile, and he did so now at Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts. “You will always have wand rights within Gringotts, Headmaster Potter, Goblin Friend.”

 

Barchoake and Ragnarok took hold of the rope, as did Harry. Who tapped the rope and made a portkey of the entire thing with pretty good ease. Thankful that he'd taken the time to learn the spell from the books that he had received as headmaster, the one thing that Dumbledore hadn't taken was his books. A quiet murmur. “Goblin Friends.” was spoken, and then they where away- 52 goblins and Harry Potter, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 


	7. Chapter Seven: So Ends this Day

**Chapter Seven: So Ends this Day  
**

 

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories.

 

They arrived in the evening, stars where starting to show up, and Harry had barely realized he'd been in discussions with the Goblins most of the day, once there, he offered the rope back to the young goblin who collected it. Smiling and half bowing to the goblin, he stepped into the school, home at last. Their was a chill in the air and he could feel the awe of the goblins behind him. He lead them towards the great hall, pausing as Minerva arrived in front of him, as well as Albus and Snape. They stared at the sight behind Harry, Ragnarok, Director of the Goblins, as well as a troupe of Goblins. The three gaped at Harry as he dipped his head.

 

“Severus, Albus, Minerva, you may join us if you wish, I bring Director Ragnarok, my friend and collectors of the Goblin Nation to gift to them the basilisk in the chamber of secrets.” he shot Severus a look when the man opened his mouth to protest. Holding a hand up to still the objections he could see preparing to come from all three. Behind him and at his side stood Ragnarok.

 

“Professors all, you do not understand, Basilisk is one of the needed potion ingredients to help Goblin kind bere their young. Many child-goblins are lost, as well as female goblins due to the lack of meat and blood. They cannot raise enough.” Harry's hand went to rest on Barchoake's as he spoke. “Children of any kind are to be protected – I swore it to Godric and to my Friend Ragnarok.” that stilled them as they stared at Harry in blank shock. “If you wish to join us, we make our way to the chamber now. “ all three hurried nodded. “Of course Headmaster..” was chorused, and Harry lead the way.

 

“I found it amusing when I was in my second year, that was when I killed the basilisk.” and he felt the respect of the goblins increase.

 

“My friend” Ragnarok breathed. “You where but a child yourself when you killed this monster?”

 

“I was in my second year, twelve years old, a child still by any standards my friends. The former Heir was Tom Riddle, and he possessed an eleven year old girl to let the basilisk out. He was taking over her life force.” the words soft. “She was my best friends little sister, and I had no choice.”

 

Severus spoke. “Their was always a choice Harry..between what is right and what is easy. You chose what is right once more.” the approval from Severus shocked him, as he lead the way into a bathroom. He could hear Minerva sputtering.

 

“Oh come Minerva, it's a girls bathroom, but the entrance is here..” Harry walked in confidently, and he could practically feel the amusement of the goblins and the two men behind him. He faced the sink and hissed for it to open, and hopefully, for stairs. To his relief stairs appeared and he inclined his head. “I will lead the way, with Ragnarok, there is a cave in that will have to be spelled out of the way..”

 

Moaning Murtle popped her head out her toilet then immediately ducked back down in it spotting the company that Harry had. He smiled faintly as he stepped down the curling stairwell. The dark of the chamber caused him to bring out his wand, calling a gentle lumos as he walked towards the collapsed area. “Professor Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus if you would assist.” it only took a few moments, and a giant snake skin appeared around the corner. He could see the faintness of Minerva's face in her paling, and Albus himself stared at it in shock. “It's only a skin.” he said with amusement.

 

“Potion Master Snape.” Ragnarok spoke. “I know for some potions Basilisk skin is required, if you wish, you may have the skin from the beast when it is rendered, and that skin as well for potions.” Ragnarok spoke with a calmness that belied how excited he was. Harry lead the way forward, opening the snake door with a few hissed words. He stepped through, as the others did behind him, walking forward towards the giant snake there. He felt, rather than saw the others stop, staring and gawking at it.

 

It was the indrawn breath of horror that he hard from Minerva that drew his attention around. The goblins where staring, pale white with both excitement and horror, but Minerva had both hands clasped to her lips, which where all but bloodless, tears streaming from her eyes. Severus waved his wand and created her a seat, and assisted her to it, then rounded on a shocked and staring Albus Dumbledore. “How dare you.” the words hard, snarking and snapping. “How dare you endanger a child so...the children..Albus how dare you!” the great bat of the dungeons was shaking in his fury as he told off Albus Dumbledore, who was staring almost blank eyed at the snake. He had of course, thought that Harry was exaggerating the size of the basilisk. Tears started forming around Albus's eyes, leaking down his cheeks into his beard. Severus turned away, covering his face with his hand with a hand that shook.

 

The goblins where staring at the carcass, and Ragnarok took a step towards it, he placed a hand upon the giant head, “You ..” and the Director of Gringotts for the first time in his life, stuttered. “You would give us this...this treasure..Harry..this..I ...” the goblin was shaken, and Barchoake was staring at it with a fixed lost look on his face. “Please Collectors ...I would like a measurement of this great king of snakes...I...” Ragnarok bowed his head faintly, hand still resting on the great head of the serpent.

 

The goblins moved forward, hesitantly at first, and then they used their knives, all capable of magic, and stretched out the great beast, moving it and shifting it with the sharp movements of the goblin made knives they wore.

 

Finally a count of feet, for they stepped it off. “Director..” and harry had went to stand near Minerva putting a hand on the shaken woman's shoulder. “The Giant Beast is 74 feet long from tail to snout. It appears to be female by the markings and the flair at the hood.”

 

Ragnarok looked up sharply. “Check first to make sure it is not pregnant, even dead if the eggs are inside and since it has been under a preservation spell..” a quick check yes, said that the snake was filled with eggs, which would be viable in time. Ragnarok turned to Harry, and bowed, the lowest that he could. “You have...you have honored us beyond belief my friend..the eggs of the great beast are viable. We would ask that they be included, but do not wish to be greedy.”

 

Harry shook his head. “In the name of our friendship Ragnarok, you are welcome to them, for all the children and all the lives that this snake endangered.” Minerva clasped his hand on her shoulder, staring at the great beast.

 

Barchoake moved over to Harry then, his gaze fixing on the young headmaster, his hand on Minerva's shoulder held. “You honor us Friend of the Nation, you honor us..and you do not know how it helps my heart to know that no other will feel the loss of their Other or the loss of their child.” tears, the first time any outside of Gringotts had seen it, were leaking down Barchoake's face.

 

Harry let go of Minerva's shoulder. “I cannot take away your loss Barchoake, and I cannot imagine it. I can only honor that loss and the loss of others. I could no more accept money for this than I could cut out my own soul. It is a relief to me that something so painful could be done with it. For the great beast bit me and Fawkes, Albus's phoenix healed me, but this creature haunted the dreams of the youngest Weasley child, Ginny and my own dreams for many a night.” the words soft.

 

“Weasley?” he heard Ragnarok approach, as well as Albus's shame as the way the man turned away from them, hurrying away back up the stairs behind them. “Yes, Ginny Weasley, youngest daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. They almost lost their youngest daughter to a specter of Tom Riddle and that Creature.”

 

Their was a breath then, and Ragnarok turned to Barchoake. “Bill Weasley works for Gringotts, Friend Potter, he is an honorable young man, and he is part of our curse breaking team. If you would not be offended or feel we where detracting from our friendship, we would make Molly and Arthur Weasley, and their youngest daughter named Goblin Friend. For they almost lost a child to the benefit of our own.That in it's own way is a debt.”

 

“I can think of no others more deserving Ragnarok. Arthur Weasley is a quiet man but a most honorable one, and Molly Weasley is the closest thing to a mother that I have ever experienced. Ginny Weasley was saved from this chamber by myself, their can be no debt of honor, but if it is something that you and the Goblin Nation wish then I can see no reason it should not be.”

 

“I wish it be.” Barchoake looked at Ragnarok. “They almost lost a child to that thing..as we have lost our children. Not to a snake but to the lack of the giant Snake.” he moved over to help the team then, Barchoake did, mostly because he wanted to rest his hand on the great snake's head. And he did, head bowed for some time and then he started helping them chop up the great beast with care. Liters of the blood where carefully collected as they worked with the help of a spell, and the eggs placed in a velvet looking bag with such care. The meat was put in what looked like obsidian black boxes and stacked up as they gathered.

 

Severus approached. “Harry..I have never been more wrong in my life than I have been with you. At twelve you killed that thing. Twelve. No bragging ..no.. I have been so wrong..” the man's gaze was downcast.

 

Harry shook his head. “Severus, it is in the past. Where it belongs. You are forgiven for your error. Nobody is perfect.”

 

Time passed until the last of the giant snake was done, the bones offered powdered to Potion Master Snape as long as the Skin had a pleased smile on Severus face, who's gaze rarely left the giant statue or turning to stare at the young man near him. Minerva had calmed, but her gaze was fierce.

 

Thanks where exchanged, and the promised two teams would be assembled in the next few days to remove the dark curses and artifacts in Hogwarts and the cleaning of the Forbidden Forest. Then the Goblins given rope, and a tap of Harry's wand, and everyone was heading out of the chamber, heading home to the warmth of Hogwarts and the keen celebration in Gringotts. Potions where already being made for the expectant mothers, and the Seventh Golden Age of Gringotts would begin..

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Road is Now Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Titles are from the Song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4
> 
> A distraction to feed the bank and the Forest is no longer forbidden

**Chapter Eight: The Road is Now Calling**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

 

The Bank opened in a blaze of light, doors snapping open, guards with – for the first time many had seen them, brilliant smiles. In particular one guard, who's Other, the term for a goblin wife, was pregnant and he had been spending all his hours worrying over her when he was not working. Now she had the potion, and his fierce joy seeped out of his eyes. The smile could not be moved by anything Guard Tellar thought.

 

Feasting had went on all night, the bones of the great basilisk where em-bronzed with gold, and the giant skeleton now rested in the giant chamber underground. A ministry worker all but raced up the steps, moving to step into the bank. The Guard at the front, having been given strict instructions – moved forward to intercept. Politely, at least for a goblin. “Mr.Cresswell.” the words held the formality that all goblins where known for. “Could you please send a message to Mister Arthur Weasley? Please tell him to ask for Ragnarok.”

 

And just like that, a pigeon among the buzzards, Dirk Cresswell all but dashed away from the bank, as people entered. It would be noted that uncommon good service was given that day. Around fifteen minutes later, Dirk Cresswell and Arthur Weasley stepped into the bank. Many had gathered, existentially to listen in while they did their business. A reporter from the Daily Prophet was in the corner, carefully watched over by a guard. Today would see the opening of new negotiations with the Ministry of Magic. The whole area silenced, as Arthur Weasley approached a Teller, eyes tracking him. It was unheard of for a ministry worker to be summoned to the bank. “Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, I was told that I am supposed..to as..ask for Ragnarok.”

 

Their was a shifting sound, and Arthur Weasley felt like his eyes where going to pop out of his head as a trio of guards came out of the nearby doorway, behind them walked two figures, the newest Manager of the Potter Accounts, Barchoake, dressed well and smiling, and an almost unknown figure to most. Legend among Witches and Wizards. The goblin walked up to Arthur Weasley, and offered his hand. “Greetings to you Arthur Weasley, My name is Director Ragnarok”a shaken Arthur Weasley shook the hands, a pen-sieve projector, a goblin invention, carefully hoarded, was scooted towards the door. “I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here Arthur, but I will guarantee you now that everything will be alright. A high honor was given to us last night, and we learned of a piece of history that was hidden from the Wizarding World. If you would follow me..” out of a side door a regiment of guards flowed, moving towards the steps of the bank. “Gringotts will be making an announcement in front of the bank in approximately ten minutes.”

 

Arthur was lead to the side by Barchoake as Ragnarok continued giving orders- the bank emptied, everyone rushing outside to get the best spots to listen to the announcement. On top of the bank, a giant white sheet was lowered until it held a giant white spot at the top of the bank. Things where explained, to Arthur that had him whitening to the color of paste. Around the Wizarding world, the Wizarding Radio came on, announcing an announcement at the Bank of Gringotts, promising coverage. Wizards of all places rushed to the alley.

 

Ragnarok turned to Arthur and Barchoake, Barchoake had his hand resting on Arthur Weasley's shoulder, and inside the giant vault, collectors stood with knives over their head, preparing to present the giant golden skeleton to the Wizarding world as proof. “I give my permission for the memory to be viewed as Head of House Weasley” Arthur croaked out.

 

Dirk Cresswell joined him, and between Barchoake and Dirk they managed to get Arthur outside, and standing to one side. A full goblin battalion- goblin warriors of highest rank where lined to both sides of the steps. Reporters and a person speaking into their wand from the Wizarding Radio could be heard. Ragnarok took the steps like a king. Walking down them. A wave of his hand. “Greetings to the Wizarding World, yesterday, the bank closed for a short period of time. I would, with permission of Arthur Weasley, Head of House Weasley, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, show a memory at this time. Afterwards, an announcement will be made, and evidence given.”

 

A tap of the knife to the top of the magical pen-sieve projector started a memory- complete with sound. On a wall, obviously Hogwarts, was a picture lined in blood. “In the Chamber her Skeleton will Rest Forever” The figures on the white paper sharpened, becoming clearer, and Dumbledore's voice could be heard answering the question of who was taken. “Ginny Weasley..” panicked steps, and the picture of a red haired boy and a figure that could be none other than Harry Potter raced down the hallway, they spoke with a girl that was obviously a ghost, and the sound of parseltongue had people paling and many seeking reassurance.

 

But it was the fool of a Lockheart that almost oblivated the boys that had Arthur putting his head in his hands. The rockfall terrifying people. The sight of Harry Potter on one side, and Ron Weasley on the other- the red head's loyal attempts to start shifting rocks directly to danger, and then the approach of Harry to a little girl laying in a pile clutching a diary. About this time Molly Weasley made her way to her husband, he wrapped his arm around her as he watched. Watched something he never had seen.

 

They entire of the Alley went silent, listening. Although shouts of outrage showed up when Tom Riddle reveled himself to Harry Potter. Then he summoned the giant snake. It showed the defeat of the snake, how a brave young boy of 12 had fought a seventy four foot basilisk and lived to tell of it. The silence of the alley was awestricken. Ragnarok stepped forward, then turned to Arthur and Molly Weasley, Molly was weeping into her apron and Arthur looked like a man who had barely escaped a fate worse than death, they had known Ginny had been in danger, but had not known the full extent. They had never imagined anything that size. “This is a memory from Three years ago, when Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley went into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny Weasley.” Ragnarok spoke english to the now rapt audience. He moved in front of the Weasley couple. “The Basilisk was gifted to Gringotts Bank yesterday, it's blood and meat to save what you would call goblin children. Gifted to us by Harry Potter.” the words held in Silence. Ragnarok turned. “To this effect, we have taken the bones and coated them with gold. So that the memory of the size of the great beast will never be forgotten. The honor and bravery of the two boys in that memory was akin to nothing I have personally seen in my entire life. But to our gain, House Weasley almost lost their youngest. Ginny Weasley.” Ragnarok walked to the stunned couple. “Arthur Sceptor Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley,Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginny Aurora Weasley, will from this day forward, be known as Goblin Friend to the Goblin Nation.” the words came out powerfully. “If House Weasley will accept.”

 

Arthur stepped forward, Molly leaning on his shoulder as if she would fall if she did not. Tears still clung to her eyes. “We are no rich family Director Ragnarok, you do us great honor..” about that time the bank doors open, a series of Goblins came out, knives upheld, visible magic keeping the golden skeleton aloft. People stared, cameras flashed. Arthur Weasley turned to look at the size of one of the two monsters that had almost taken his youngest child. “House Weasley has always stood for honor, we are not rich, we have not been rich for a long time, but you honor us. We accept Director Ragnarok.” Arthur moved forward to offer his hand to Ragnarok. “Between friends there are no titles, Arthur. Molly.” Ragnarok inclined his head. “If you will follow Barchoake into the bank, he will detail what Gringotts does for those we call..Goblin Friend.”

 

Barchoake moved forward, herding the pair towards the bank. Ragnarok turned. Facing the crowd, he addressed Dirk Cresswell. “The Goblin Nation always honors that which respects them.” before turning and entering the bank in a swirl of authority that would make others look simply foolish. After him the guard battalion entered, then the teller. In minutes the entire Alley was a wave of gossip and news flashes. The basilisk was held up in front of the bank by stone faced guards, then lowered. A goblin moved forward and a spoke quietly to a daily reporter photographer, who took pictures of the giant skeleton, before it was moved back into the bank to go back to it's chamber.

 

Inside the Bank, their was a rustle of Movement. “Molly, Arthur, thank you for your time. You are among two families that have been named Goblin Friend, Weasley and Potter. I can think of few others worthy. I am sorry that your child was in danger. Barchoake will see you to his office where he will go over your account.”

 

It was Minerva McGonnigal who finally made it up in line to the Teller, tears streamed down the witches face. “I'd like to donate 200 galleons to the Weasley Vault, Anonymously.” the person behind them heard it. “That family has shown more honor than most, and they are forced to learn with wands that aren't even their own. That boy went down into that Chamber with a spellotaped wand, I won't have it.”

 

Unknown to Minerva, she wasn't quite when she spoke to the teller, the news spread, the Weasley's became word of tongue, a poor family that stood by honor, but their son was brave enough to brave a chamber with a 74 foot basilisk with his best friend Harry Potter without even a wand that had chosen him. They simply couldn't afford it because a descendant had gambled away their fortune. Donations started pouring in. First just to the Weasleys, but also Harry Potter's vault.

 

It was while others where busy doing their things with the Tellers that Harry Potter entered Gringotts into Ragnarok's office, the Floo had been opened directly for him, and he stepped through. “Good evening Ragnarok. All went well I take it?” Ragnarok nodded his head. “Indeed. I had not realized the bravery of both of you boys. Now, while everyone is distracted in the chamber below we have two hundred of our bravest warriors, trained for battle. Without this level of distraction I would never dare to have the bank so empty.” Harry turned as Griphook entered the room with a large coil of Rope. He looked to Ragnarok who inclined his head, and then tapped his wand. “Portus Forbidden Forest” Ragnarok bowed to Harry and lead the way down towards the chamber, where no wizard had been allowed for all time.

 

Lines of Goblins waited for them, Ragnarok himself was fitted with a giant axe and a set of mail armor, and Goblins snapped to attention. The line of the rope was passed along the line of Warriors, each taking hold of the edge of it. At the front, Harry Potter took hold of the rope. “Follow the Spiders.”and 202 Goblins and one Headmaster vanished from Gringotts.

 

They thumped down in the forbidden forest, and Harry inclined his head. “This away..” Goblins came after him, spearheading around himself and Ragnarok. Harry had brought them in right at the edge of the Spider's lair.

 

It only took two minutes for the Spider's to attack, giant massive creatures barreled into the Goblin's ranks, and battle started. It was quick, it was brutal. The Goblins wielded both magic blade and axe. The spiders never stood a chance. Aragog himself was cut down when he plowed into the Goblin Ranks attempting to reach Harry and Ragnarok.

 

Soon the Spiders Nest was emptied, the carcasses where being lined up to be counted, a collector was there counting them off. Nearby, Ragnarok and Harry stood, both having never actually had to enter the fight. Goblins where used to battle, and fierce warriors had been brought. The amount of food collected – of this delicacy was enough to feed the entire Goblin Nation for a fortnight. Ragnarok was beaming, and finally Harry tapped the rope. “With your permission Ragnarok, I will withdraw to the school. Please let me know when the Curse-breaking team will arrive and have the account ledger sent to the school if you would when the counting is done.”

 

Ragnarok bowed, and Harry was all set to leave and head to the forest when Bane stepped from the trees. “You are cleaning the forest..” the giant centaur looked to Harry. “I am the new Headmaster, Harry Potter, Evil will not be allowed to take over my ancestors forest.”

 

Bane nodded his head. “No member of Hogwarts, student or professor, will come to harm in the forest. We ask only that it be renamed to the Dark Forest, as we no longer Forbid entry from those of Hogwarts. Long had we hoped for assistance in pushing back the dark.” Bane bit on his bottom lip. “Could..”

 

Harry turned to Bane, inclining his head. “You have but to ask Sir Centaur.”

 

“One of our fouls has been injured badly, May we bring her to Hagrid? He has helped us before when injured. My Name is Bane, leader of the Herd.” Bane asked slowly, aware that he could be told no.

 

“Hagrid would like that Bane, I welcome you on Hogwarts Ground so long as no student nor teacher is harmed by any of the Herd.”

 

Bane smiled. “Thank you friend Harry, we will see her to Hagrid.” with that the Centaur turned, hurrying away and Harry bowed to Ragnarok who inclined his head before moving away. They would gate back to Gringotts, and Harry turned to head back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had a great deal left to do.

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine: And I Must Away

**Chapter Nine: And I Must Away**

_ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. _

 

 _H_ arry Potter stepped from the Floo into Diagon Alley. He paused after entering, this was a big day- there where certain things that needed to be done- and today he could do them, his robes held a flair of debonair, an old fashioned honor to them that shown through, his hair, falling down his back in loose waves, unbound. Green eyes, with no glasses upon them stared out through the room. The sudden silence in the Leaky was like the grave. “Good evening Tom.” the sound of his voice was polite, a friendly smile crossing his lips.

 

“Good evening Sir.” Tom replied with a bit of confusion, he didn't recognize the tall dark haired figure – it just didn't match the perception of a small scrawny boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar. “Can I get you anything Mr?” trailing off as if he was asking who. Ears all but perked around the building.

 

“When I come back I'd like to see about ordering a case of butter beer from you good sir, I have to spend some time in the Alley.” he'd incline his head, passing a wink at the confused Cauldron owner. Then stepped towards the Alley. His cheeks where tinted pink when he heard one witch speak just loudly enough to another. “I'd like to have a broomstick like that in my backyard.” and both of them absolutely cackle.

 

“Hell he can sink find my snitch anytime!” was cackled from her friend. Both women laughed teasingly at the young man who strode away with a flush of red to his cheeks. Behind the bar, Tom laughed, the two women where both happily married, and good friends, but someone that formal needed a bit of a blush now and then. It was good for them. Besides, the man had cut a clean figure.

 

Harry walked down the Alley, the paperwork in his hands, he'd been right pleased by the figures he'd been given by the Goblins – they'd received enough to pad Hogwarts budget for the next several years easily – not to mention the other things he had planned. Hogwarts would be back to her Glory, but he knew for what came next, he had to have legal assistance. And Howe and Cheatum had left a bad taste in Harry's mouth when he'd read some of the paperwork that Albus had to deal with. They had been ineffectual against the Ministry and the Board. He wanted a law firm that wasn't afraid to go up to bat.

 

He stepped into the office of Clearwater and Trust with a clean movement, pausing when he spotted one figure at the front desk that he remembered. “Hello, I'm supposed to be meeting Thomas J. Clearwater for a meeting” he'd grin as he knew his voice was most likely recognized. “Hi Penny.” beaming at the young figure who suddenly grinned at him. “Harry! What the hell happened to you!”

 

“It's a long story, Have you been doing well since you graduated Penelope?” Harry asked solicitously once Penny told him that Thomas was due back form lunch any moment.

 

Penelope shook her head and ducked her head. “Not really Harry, Percy broke up with me after he left his mum and dad's. I found out that because my mum is a muggleborn that I can't get hired at the Ministry. That's where I wanted to work. I am helping out here for the evening only for some loose change.” the young woman's shoulders slumped and Harry all but perked up a bit.

 

“I'll tell you what Penny, after I get done with Mr. Clearwater I'd like to talk to you a bit, if that's okay. Perhaps you could even sit in, for what I have in mind.” Harry smiled at her easily. She'd never seen him so relaxed.

 

“Like what Harry? I wanted to go into the educational department at the Ministry but they wouldn't have me.” Penny had all but fallen into a faint sadness.

 

About that time, the door opened. “Penny, is Mr. Oh, there you are. Please sir, come on in.” Harry shook his head. “Actually sir, if you don't mind, I'd like for Penny to join us, I may have a job offer for her if you give your approval after we're done talking.”

 

“I received a notification from Gringotts in the form of Barchoake that this is a very real situation, and to take you seriously, please come on in Mr. Potter.” Thomas opened the door and held it, and Harry offered his arm like a gentleman to Penny, who blushed but took it and allowed him to bring her in.

 

Harry moved towards the desk, and waited for Penny and Thomas before sitting when he was asked too. “Well sir, Tomorrow I need to go to the Wizengamot. First I would like to formally hire your services so that this conversation is held under traditional secrecy oaths until I give leave for the information to be released tomorrow.” he'd smile at Penny. “I'll trust Penny to keep it to herself, I believe.”

 

“Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to have new clientele. Now what can Clearwater and Trust do for you?” Thomas asked, his confusion evident.

 

“Sir, this is a certified Gringotts Copy of the Founder's Charter..” he'd pass a copy of it to Thomas who whitened. “I am a bound Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as an Heir to multiple houses.” Thomas choked. “I do in effect, have the ownership of the school as I hold 75% of the title, the other part of the title is held by a good friend of mine, Neville Longbottom. Who will be approached once School is back in session. I also need assistance with my multiple..family..ah..legal issues.”

 

Thomas stared at Harry for a long moment. “Good lord, you don't pull anything by half measures.May I ask what your interest in Penny is?”

 

Penny looked curious too.

 

Harry started speaking. “Sir, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will change with myself as Headmaster, I am in desperate need of assistance. I'd like to hire Penelope as a personal assistant. I have a house elf that deals with the mail but so far that's as far as we've gotten. I would pay her a competitive wage as the funding of the school is no longer an issue, nor is the school board.” he'd smile at Penelope. “That is, if your interested Penny?”

 

Thomas nodded his approval and Penny stared at him. “Your serious Harry? But you barely know me!” Harry laughed softly. “Penny, I know your a good person, you helped me out a couple of times on homework in the common room. Your smart, Funny, you have a good personality and I need someone who is willing to stick to their guns.”

 

Penny blinked, stared at her father who was smiling and nodding at her. “Well, I'm in. We can discuss details later Headmaster.” Harry laughed. “Oh yes, you'll do just fine.”

 

“Alright, the first issue is that I have to present myself tomorrow to the Wizengamot, and force their approval of the change. The castle became warded sentient and bound to me due to the behavior of Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He came through the floo when the floo was locked and interrupted a very delicate ward upgrade. This caused an instability in the wards and saw the wards in the hands of well..Me..” he sighed. “Now we all know that this is not going to go over well. But I also have the house seats to deal with, an no idea how. I know I have to claim them but..” he gave a look that was borderline panicked at Thomas.

 

“How many houses are we talking.” Thomas asked, because lord..this could be big. A really big deal.

 

Harry gulped, then waved his hands, undoing the the charm that held the rings he wore invisible to visible. “Actually my name is Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor.” he'd hand a folder that he had been directed to give to Thomas. “I'm told that I hold the Potter seat, the Black seat, The Peverell Seat, the Slytherin Seat, Ravenclaw Seat, Gryffindor Seat”

he swallowed. “I have the Slytherin Seat by the secondary paternal bloodline and right of Conquest.”

 

It hit then, and Thomas just started laughing. “Oh, my god. And you'll be able to call up the family magics.” He just started laughing. “My god son, your going to put a dragon among the sheep tomorrow.”

 

“Indeed. With six seats I'm well..a bit overwhelmed. I need legal aid and I need representation. More than that, I need help.” he rubbed his hands along his face. “No teenager should have to deal with this.”

 

“Right” Thomas spoke, “The first thing we're going to do is invoke End of the Line Clause of 1801. It's still active.” penny started taking notes. “It's going to be the first thing you want to do when you enter. Once that has been stated they can't really do much about any of the rest. As long as you can call the family magic up for each house they can't do much about it. Now the Founder's Charter is unbreakable, as a Bound Headmaster to Hogwarts you also get certain rights and have certain restrictions. You cannot for instance, be away from the castle for more than six months or the wards will start to fail.”

 

“If they deny you calling up the House Magics then they chance the Merlin Clause activating, they won't chance that unless they are a total idiot. Now what else do we have..” Thomas was excited, and Penny was taking notes furiously.

 

“Well first of all, My godfather, Sirius Black is on the run. He's innocent, and I can give a memory projected proof of this. From my understanding I can call for a vote for a trial, since he didn't have one.”

 

“Indeed. You can. I highly recommend doing so, as that gives you a firmer ground to stand upon.Especially if he's really innocent.” Harry heaved a sigh, because the next part wasn't going to be so fun.

 

“I'd also like to see about getting the legal right to set up the Hogwarts Charity Foundation, which will be administered by Gringotts bank, this will help families in need that can't afford Hogwarts. It would allow families to host a Charity Event or the School to host an event for Charity Purposes to donate to the good of the school. I'd also like to see the expulsion of Hagrid overturned, as he deserves wand rights and I want to push that through in a shock and awe phase.” Harry inclined his head. “The next part that I want is a bit more ..You see, on my record their's a levitation charm cast in a muggle residence..which um, wasn't me, that was Dobby the House elf. He was trying to get me expelled from Hogwarts to keep me safe from the Basilisk. It was the Malfoy Sr. That released the Diary..that possessed Ginny Weasley.”

 

Thomas sat back, a grin forming on his lips. “Alright, we'll do this...”

 


	10. Chapter Ten: Over Hill and Under Tree

**Chapter 10: Over Hill and Under Tree**

_ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. _

 

Harry James Potter, formerly scrawny, formerly 5  th  year Student, stared at the wall of corridor. He breathed out, and glanced to his aid. Penelope had showed up early this morning, well dressed, and got him in gear. They had everything laid out, but they both knew that no plan survived the first lines of battle. That was why they had a plan B. Plan C. and Plan D. Thomas Clearwater was already in place. Penelope offered him the historical papers he had to present today, and at their feet, a giant black grim rested with ease. It was kept clipped to a collar and leash, which had amused Harry to no end. Harry exhaled, and then waited. The two auror's moved out into the hall in preparation of locking the doors. They had planned this moment perfectly. Albus was reluctant to go through with this, but had finally – at least superficially agreed. A wave of his wand and his robes changed, pitch black acromantula silk, the emblems of his houses gleaming – on the left shoulder, the shield of Godric Gryffindor, and the Snake of Salazar Slytherin, on the inside, to the left near Godric, was the Wasp of Peverell, and on the other side, was the Black Gryphon of the Family Black, across his chest, in the center, was the Potter Emblem-directly over his heart – the bold stag. And directly under his throat, was the Ravenclaw Eagle. The Hogwarts Emblem was fixed onto the back of his cloak, his rings where fully showing today, and he felt rather saw the two auror's start to object but he paid them no heed as he used a wandless charm to banish open the Wizengamot doors. Harry strode into the room like the lord that he had been born, head held high, Penelope Clearwater walking behind him, striding powerfully into the room.

 

He made it to the middle of the floor before Cornelius Fudge stood, sputtering. “POTTER!”

He never got another word out.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor invoke END Of the Line Clause of 1801. I am the last of the Potter Line, Last of the Peverell Line, Last of the Ravenclaw Line, Last of the Gryffindor First Maternal Line.” his hand rested on his wand.

 

Cornelius Fudge gaped at Harry, and Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Dowager Longbottom Stand. “I confirm End of the Line Clause of 1801” the woman cried. Behind them, the doors sealed.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Invoke the Family Magic invoked by Merlin and call upon the Family Magic of House Potter to prove I have claimed my seat as Lord Potter by Right of Blood through the Line of James Potter” His wand went up over his head. A giant stag moved over to stand pawing over the Potter seat. A murmur rose.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Invoke the Family Magic invoked by Merlin and call upon the Family Magic of House Black to prove that I have claimed my seat as Lord Black by Right of Blood through the Line of James Potter” his wand over his head, the giant snake bloomed out of the wand, and shouts started to arise, directly from the Malfoy side of the courtroom. Harry Ignored it, and continued speaking.

 

I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Invoke the Family Magic invoked by Merlin and call upon the Family Magic of House Peverell to prove that I have claimed my seat as Lord Peverell by Right of Blood through the Line of Lily Evans Potter” he smirked faintly as he knew the last words had outraged the Wizengamot his wand still raised, the giant silvery wasp blew out of his wand like a match struck to flame. The shouts rose, he saw Malfoy Sr go for his wand, saw Albus Dumbledore silence him.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Invoke the Family Magic invoked by Merlin and call upon the Family Magic of House Slytherin to prove that I have claimed my seat as Lord Slytherin by Right of Conquest!” the words bellowed out – yells became deafening as the form of a basilisk whirled out of his wand, slithering over the air to curl around the seat of House Slytherin. Amelia Bones cast a silencing spell he saw on Madame Umbridge. Still Harry could not stop. If he stopped they could try to prevent the rest.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Invoke the Family Magic invoked by Merlin and call upon the Family Magic of House Ravenclaw to prove that I have claimed my seat as Lord Ravenclaw by Right of Blood of James Potter!” he bellowed it out, and the great Eagle streamed from his wand, his head was up, his eyes blazing. The great eagle flew over to the chair of Ravenclaw and perched upon the back in ghostly silver.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Invoke the Family Magic invoked by Merlin and call upon the Family Magic of House Gryffindor to prove that I have claimed my seat as Lord Gryffindor by Right of Blood of Lily Evans Potter!” he cried it out, and blooming from his wand formed the lion of Gryffindor.

 

Augusta Longbottom threw herself out of her chair, the sonorous on her throat a throaty noise as she cried. “So Recognized by Regent of House of Longbottom!” this was the tricky part, they had hoped that it would be recognized by Longbottom.

 

Albus Dumbledore stood up. “So Recognized by House of Dumbledore!” He spoke it clearly, and the room devolved into stunned silence. “I welcome you, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor to the Wizengamot”

 

Albus beamed at him, and inclined his head. A sign of something well played. Harry moved towards his house chairs, and finally moved to the one that would make all blink and pause. He moved to House Ravenclaw, taking a seat on the blue cushions as the noise babbled up around him once again.

 

Cornelius Fudge was all but white against his chair. Albus tapped his wand against the Podium to draw attention. “First we will have House notices.” he tilted his head to the figure in the corner, Penelope had given him a list before she had followed Harry over to sit at the chair just behind him.

 

“The Floor Recognizes Ben Abbot, Head of House Abbot.” a sturdy looking man stood. “The Head of House Abbot announces the acceptance of Heir Hannah Abbot by the Family Magic.” the man bowed, and settled in the chair.

 

“The Floor Recognizes Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Griffindor, Lord Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.” Harry stood from where he was sitting. “Lord Black Demands Justice! Invoking the Clause of Judgement by Trial of Veritaserum for Sirius Orion Black, member of House Black. We have discovered no Trial was given to Sirius Orion Black and demand Justice for the Ancient and Noble House of Black!”

 

Cornelius rose. “That's ridiculous, the man escaped Azkaban, of course he had a trial.” Albus stood. “Actually Minister, we've looked through the Archives, No Trial was held for Sirius Orion Black. A trial must be held.” Penelope had incidentally dropped the leash over by the Wizengamot doors, and now closed, the giant grim remained there like a silent guard. The distractions had ensured that none noticed the well groomed black grim.

 

“Very well. For the Ministry we will have.. m..” the man started to bluster, when Amelia Bones stood up. “I insist upon being allowed to do my job Minister. In the right of Clause of Judgement by Trial of Veriatserum.”

 

Cornelius growled, literally, and waved his hand. “Very Well, Head of Magic Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones will be for the Ministry.” The Minister smirked at Harry. “For the Defense, oh, look, no Sirius Black..”

 

At that point, Thomas Clearwater stood up. “For the Defense, Clearwater and Trust Minister Fudge.” the man turned towards the door. “If you would Mister Black?” eyes turned to follow Thomas's eye line, and people yelled, Rising, for standing there was no grim. But Sirius Orion Black, Supposed Mass Murderer.

 

Sirius waltzed down to the floor and took his seat there. “Finally!” he cried, beaming around him. “I willingly submit to Veritaserum!” he even opened his mouth and waited.

 

An uproar started in the crowd, Fudge started yelling for Auror's to apprehend Black, and to get a dementor in there, but the doors had been sealed. “SILENCE!” Albus Dumbledore called, then fired a cannon charm towards the ceiling. Everyone turned quiet and turned to him. “Sirius Orion Black, Mass Murderer he may be, has the right to a fair trial. Which we will give him.” Cornelius rose to his feet. “He's GUILTY I tell you. Guilty!” the Minister fair screamed. Albus turned to Cornelius. “SIT. DOWN. Minister Fudge. If he is Guilty then it will be proven for all time!”

 

Amelia waved forward an auror with the bottle of Veritaserum, and three drops where placed carefully in Sirius's mouth. His gaze went dazed, an she strode forward.

 

“What is your name?” Amelia spoke the words clearly in the silent courtroom.

 

“Sirius Orion Black” it was dull toned. Amelia immediately nodded to indicate the Veritaserum was working.

 

“Are you a deatheater?” She asked after a moment. She turned to face Sirius as she asked it, as if everything hinged on the question.

 

“Never, I'd rather die first.” It was a straight answer, and one that had people standing in the spectator gallery.

 

“Where you secret keeper for James and Lily Potter.” Amelia had to ask it, her eyes closed, a hand moving up to rest across her chest.

 

“Yes.” the dull tone of Sirius Black answered matter of fact.

 

“OBJECTION!” Thomas Clearwater stood. “Right to ask a question?”

 

Amelia nodded her compliance.

 

“Where you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter when Voldemort Discovered them? Did you give them away to Lord Voldemort.” Thomas Clearwater asked in his most profession voice.

 

Tears started flowing down the sides of Sirius's face even as his voice remained flat “I was the secret keeper for one week, we decided to switch as I was too obvious, I convinced Lily and James to trust our other best friend, Peter Pettigrew. I did not give them away, Peter did.” Thomas sank into his seat with a bow of his head to show his honor to Amelia.

 

“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?” Amelia asked, her face softening just slightly. The story was horrifying the witch, and members of the gallery, several had their hands placed to their mouths. The room was dead silent.

 

“No. He cut off his finger and turned into his animagus form of a rat and ran into the sewers.” tears continued to roll as the monotone voice spoke clearly but with blank eyes.

 

“Did you escape Azkaban Prison?” Amelia asked clearly, her shoulders sliding down to relax a fair bit. Every ear strained to hear each question and answer, the press people where writing frantically in the press wing. Cornelius was ashen faced on his chair.

 

“Yes, I saw a newspaper clipping that had a picture of Peter in it in his animagus form, he was near Harry, I had to protect my Godson if I could.” the tears continued to leak down Sirius's face, bringing up his darkest hours.

 

Amelia was ashen faced, she bowed her head to Thomas, who stood.

 

“Sirius Orion Black, you where discovered laughing and bawling when you where captured by Auror's why?” Thomas asked in a clear voice, his voice filled with Sympathy, at the Ravenclaw Chair, Harry was staring at the courtroom.

 

“I just lost my best friends, I knew that I was screwed. I'd played right into Pettigrew's hands.” tears continued to roll. “I failed James and Lily, I failed Harry.” the tears leaked down his chin, splattering on his robes.

 

Amelia stood. “The Ministry rests. I call for a Vote of Not Guilty.” the woman was not unaffected, and Thomas moved forward to offer Sirius a hanky as the Veritaserum wore off. Sirius waited without a baited breath, wiping his face and trying to compose himself.

 

The Wizengamot moved to tap their wands on the parchment in front of them to vote. Harry got to do that six times. His gaze fierce, his eyes fixed on Padfoot. “The Vote is 53 to 56 in favor of Not Guilty. Sirius Black, You are found Not Guilty by Trial of Veritaserum in the Ministry of Magic on this day. Our apologies to you for the lack of trial before now.” Albus intoned with a beaming smile. Sirius was helped up by Thomas Clearwater and moved over to a seat near Harry, who stood to show he had more points to make for House Black.”

 

“The Head of House Black has the floor.” called the front Auror.

 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Give my Seat to my Lord Sirius Orion Black.” the words fierce.

 

Sirius stood. “I, Sirius Orion Black, Accept the Seat of House Black, and name Harry James Potter as the Heir of House Black in case of my untimely demise” Sirius leaned over to hug Harry once quickly as it was recognized by House Dumbledore, then strode towards his chair. Harry sank down in his for now.

 

Albus took his seat as well, and the Ministry Auror blinked. Harry Potter stood. The Auror gawked at the page. And an eyebrow rose around the gallery. “The Floor Recognizes Majority Owner of Hogwarts, Bound and Accepted by Ward and Magic Headmaster, Harry James Potter Peverell Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor”

 

Several voices rose in protest, the loudest being Cornelius Fudge. Several wands lit up, and then cried from the Wizengamot game several voices.

 

“Confirmed by House Black!” Yelled Sirius

“Confirmed by House Abbot!” Spoke the Head of House Abbot

“Confirmed by House Dumbledore” Roared Dumbledore

“Confirmed by House Bones!” Spoke Amelia.

“Confirmed by House Longbottom and House Hufflepuff!” cried Dowager Longbottom.

 

And then it descended into Chaos. It took Dumbledore Three Cannon Charms to silence everyone. All eyes turned towards Harry as he stood.

 

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Headmaster reports to the Wizengamot that a great crime has been committed by the Ancient House of Malfoy to the Minor House of Weasley. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood up in the Gallery, and Arthur made his way down to the floor. Minor houses where those houses who had lost their seat. Major had retained them. But Harry wasn't finished. “The Ancient House of Malfoy endangered the students of Hogwarts by giving a Diary that was a Dark Artifact to the Daughter of Minor House Weasley in the person of Ginny Weasley, this was done by Head of House, Lucius Malfoy. I call for Veritaserum by Trial!”

 

Cornelius stood up, but he never had a chance.

Abbot stood up. “Confirmed and Accepted by House Abbot!”

It didn't take long for Longbottom to rise and call her confirmation, nor house Black.

 

It was a beautiful political move. It also helped that Auror's met Lucius Malfoy trying to rise and move to the hallway doors to escape. His wand in hand. He was quickly subdued.

 

It took three hours and an entire bottle of Veritaserum, several people in the gallery had gotten sick when Malfoy admitted to all of his crimes. Cornelius Fudge was silent. His face almost gray, his head in his hands.

 

The Wizengamot voted, only one vote was in favor of Not Guilty. Wizards and Witches in the Gallery screamed profanity at Lucius Malfoy. The Wizengamot convened quietly out of the main area for a few minutes, Harry and Sirius included. When they returned, no face was not pale, no eyes not furious.

 

“Lucius Malfoy, we find you guilty of charges of being a Deatheater, of endangering the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of Rape, of Murder..” the litany went on. “We find you Guilty of subversion of Minor House Weasley”

 

Endangerment of the Majority of the Children of House Weasley.

 

As of this time, the Wizengamot calls for Death by Veil as punishment for his crimes.

The schooling of all Weasley children attending Hogwarts will be paid from your vaults, and ¼ of the Malfoy Wealth is awarded to House Weasley, no longer Minor due to the Subversion it was treated too.”

 

“1/4 of the Wealth of Malfoy will be spread among all those who where petrified by the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.”

 

“1/4 of the Wealth of Malfoy will be given to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Damage to the School.”

 

“The Remaining Funds will be placed in a vault for Heir Draco Malfoy, If he can prove to the Head of the Law Enforcement Department that he has no dark mark. If he has a dark mark he will be investigated, and the money will pass to Dowager Narcissa Malfoy.”

 

Their was chaos, Narcissa was pale white and almost ghostly as Albus tapped his wand against the podium five times on the plate there, and the doors unsealed themselves.

 

For a moment, nothing, and then absolute chaos reigned. Yells of Outrage and Fury where thrown to Lucius Malfoy as he was lead out of the Wizengamot by six auror's followed by Amelia Bones. Who would ensure that the sentence- Death by the Veil, was Carried Out.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Through Lands where Never Light has Shone

**Chapter 11: Through Lands where Never Light has Shone**

__ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories.  _ _

 

Harry woke slowly, he yawned, sat up, then went and showered. Calling for Tilly to see to a morning snack he headed into the Headmaster's Office, Penny walked in not five seconds later after he did, and he called Tilly back to double the breakfast. It would be a working one. Penny had a brilliant smile on her face and a copy of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.

 

 

**_*_ *SPECIAL EDITION** **

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!**

 

That's right readers, we have discovered at the Wizengamot meeting on December 18  th  that Sirius Orion Black (Formerly believed to be a mass murderer of 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew) is in fact innocent. Trial by Veritaserum was demanded by the Wizengamot. Defense Attorney Thomas J. Clearwater said that “ It was the biggest reform for the Ministry of Magic- Everyone has the right to a trial, no matter how guilty they appear. Right now Sirius Black is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his Godson- I'm told he's supposed to spend the night in the hospital wing. We will be sueing the Ministry of Magic in a civil suit for my client spent 13 years in Azkabahn without a trial. Which still to this very moment horrifies me. That any person could be imprisoned without a trial is unbelievable. It was also done twice to Groundskeeper Hagrid of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which will most likely be brought up next session. ”

 

 

Harry Potter released a statement to the Daily Prophet about his Godfather's innocence. “ I found out two years ago that my godfather was innocent, I tried to tell the Minister and he wouldn't listen. Finally I found a forum that would listen. The Wizengamot. I wish a law would be passed that gurantee's everyone – pureblood, halfblood, halfbreed or muggleborn the right to a trial. Great injustices is being done and I am sick of it. ”

 

Albus Dumbledore had no comment. Cornelius Fudge had no comment.

 

Madame Pomphrey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stated that she is keeping Mr. Black overnight in her care and called for assistance in treating Mr. Black from Saint Mungos Hospital.

 

****SPECIAL EDITION****

****LUCIUS MALFOY DEATHEATER-CONFIRMED BY VERITASERUM! ENDANGERS ALL CHILDREN AT HOGWARTS WITH A BASILISK!****

In a shocking exposay on Lucius Malfoy, head of House Malfoy, Lord Harry Potter-Black stood in the open wizengamot and called for Trial by Veritaserum for Lucius Malfoy for a great crime that has been committed against Minor House of Weasley and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Standing in the Gallery, Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Affairs office, stepped down to the center. When Veritaserum was applied to Lucius Malfoy it was discovered that he had been using subversive tactics to ruin House Weasley, he had went so far as to place a Dark Artifcat in the arms of Ginny Weasley, hidden from her parents. This item possessed the child and summoned a 74 foot basilisk into a school full of Hogwarts Children, several which where petrified. He called all debts possible against House Weasley, and deliberately worked against them regaining their house. Along with the 73 counts of Murder, 112 counts of Rape and Torture committed by the Head of the Malfoy House, the Vaults of House Malfoy where mostly seized, ¼ of the Vaults of House Malfoy will be moved to House Weasley, which was given Major status once more due to the subersive behavior of House Malfoy, ¼ of the Vaults of House Malfoy will be given out to the victims of the basilisk that was loosed by Lucius Malfoy in a school full of children, these children lost months of their education while a cure was made. The last ¼ of the Vaults of House Malfoy went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as their was stated damage to a Founder's Chamber, Damage to a Statue in the school, and Damage to the School itself, the school had a minor cave in.

 

The last ¼ of the Vaults of Malfoy are placed in the care of Draco Malfoy of House Malfoy..but only if he can prove to the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office that he has no dark mark. The same deal with then be offered to his Mother if Draco Malfoy fails. If either fails to pass the required test by the Wizengamot, then House Malfoy will be declared end of the Line and House Extinction will be called.

 

For Pictures of the Basilisk, See Page 3

For a List of Affected Students See Page 4

For a History of The Chamber of Secrets See Page 5

 

****SPECIAL EDITION****

****Harry Potter, Majority Owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Bound and Accepted by Ward and Sentient Magic!****

 

In a stunning move today at the Wizengamot, Lord Harry James Potter -Peverell- Slytherlin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. In a move that was barely ignored House of Longbottom stood beside The Owner of Hogwarts and claimed the House of Hufflepuff. The Owner of Hogwarts has given the basilisk in the chamber of secrets to the Goblins, who have declared him a Goblin Friend. Rumor has it that the school debt has somehow been paid off, and a new budge advanced for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are curious to see what changes the now major lord owner of the school has in mind!

 

For more about House Peverell See Page 8

For more about House Potter See Page 9

For more about House Slytherin See Page 10

For more about House Ravenclaw See Page 11

For more about House Gryffindor See Page 12

 

****SPECIAL EDITION****

****SPECIAL AD from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has open positions! If you have a Mastery or a Newt Outstanding and wish to apply for a position at Hogwarts please see the list below of available positions. Contact Personal Aid, Penelope Clearwater via Owl. We have many positions available as Hogwarts is increasing what it teaches according to the availablility of possible OWLS and NEWTS Via the Ministry Decree of 1802

 

Positions Available:

History of Magic – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Study of World Magic – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Guidance Counselor

English- Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Latin – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Defense- Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Physical Fitness – Coach

Wizard Studies – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Muggle Studies, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Astronomy, –Assistant Professor

Herbology –Assistant Professor

Potions – Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Charms – Assistant Professor

Transfiguration – Assistant Professor

Runes- Assistant Professor

Arithmancy – Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Divination – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

General Music – Professor, Assistant Professor

Item Creation & Modification – Professor, Assistant Professor

Enchantment – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Magical Creatures – Professor, Assistant Professor

Assistant Groundskeeper Positions : 2

Healing –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Business & Estate Planning and Investments – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Government & Politics –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Animagus Training – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Wandless Magic – Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Human Languages –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Species Languages –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Creative Writing –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Law –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Spellcrafting –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

Household Management –Professor, Assistant Professor, Assistant Professor

 

 

 

~~ Miles away~~

 

In the Headquarters of Lord Voldemort, Aid De Camp Peter Pettigrew stared at the paper in horror, he hurried to get the paper to his Lord and offered it, then backed away with a bow.

Several crucio's later, and one avada kedavra at a low level flunky that had the nerve to open his mouth and Voldemort was scowling at the paper. The loss of House Malfoy was a strong blow.

 

“ S _end for Petrius Parkenson.._ ” he snarled at Pettigrew, before settling back in his chair to glare around the room. The bad man was angry, but he was also smart, he knew better than to react while he was angry. Instead he began planning- carefully planning. He would ruin the new Headmaster's School.

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: By Silver Streams that Run Down to the Sea

**Chapter Twelve: By Silver Streams that Run Down to the Sea**

_ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories.  _

 

 _H_ arry woke to the sound of Hedwig singing, he'd slept better than ever with a phoenix singing him to sleep. It was peaceful, and he was glad of it, all of his life he'd never really, not had dreams. Now he had pleasant ones. It was a surprising change. He stood, showered, dressed, and realized with a shock that he needed to shave.

 

He managed the charm that Seamus, and wasn't it embarrassing that the Irish boy had needed to start shaving last year mind you – had taught the other boys in the dorm. Tilly came in shortly after with some hot towels, and some after shave style stuff, his earsplitting shriek when he patted his cheeks like in the movies he'd barely glanced at #4 Privet Drive was a bit high pitched.

 

Finally though, it was breakfast time, and he'd made a point of not going down to the morning breakfast in the great hall. Right now all their where was teachers, and many of them where actually out of the castle. Entering his office he looked to Twinkle, already hard at work organizing the days mail. “Morning Headmaster Master Sir.” came from Twinkle, and he just grinned.

 

“ Morning Twinkle, anything for me yet?” He settled at his desk, and he heard Twilly pop in, she clucked over his hair, and even as he forked in a mouthful of eggs the little elf was perched on the back of his chair, combing and brushing out his hair. It was a decidedly odd feeling, but soon enough she had it all pulled back behind his head in a ponytail.

 

“ Yes Headmaster Master Sir. Gringotts Curse-breakers are due to arrive in one hour according to post owl. Do you want Twinkle to turn on the Floo so that they can arrive?” Harry nodded his head, as his mouth was full of his breakfast. He had learned early on to eat as soon as he had a chance, as his days where god awful busy. The Floo was kept turned off unless he was ready for business for the day, a security concern and he'd wondered privately why Albus hadn't locked it down before the warding. No matter though, perhaps he'd merely forgotten. He'd learned after all, that Albus was both human and fallible.

 

“ Headmaster Master Sir, There is a letter for Master Harry from Molly Weasley.” Harry sighed, and offered his hand, and the elf popped it over. At least it wasn't a howler, he noticed.

 

_Dear Headmaster,_

 

_Hello Harry, this is Molly Weasley from the Burrow, I wanted to see if you wanted to come around Saturday for dinner with us. We'd really love to catch up with you._

 

_I also wanted to see about talking to Minerva about Ronald's Potion scores, he received an exceeds expectation on his midterm grade, and he was very much looking forward to trying to become an auror, as you know, and I was wondering if there was any way a study group or an extra book that he could use that would assist him in getting an outstanding, I'd ask Severus but he rarely answers my owls._

 

_His grades have suffered a great deal this year and I'm not sure if Minerva will allow him to keep his prefect badge. I've given him an earful about his studies, so he should improve. Hope to see you Saturday. - Molly W_

 

 

Harry groaned, that was doublespeak that he'd learned to read in the few days since he'd become Headmaster, Molly wanted him to intervene with Severus, and see if Ron could do extra credit, and wanted him to help keep Ron in as a prefect.

 

The new Student Conduct Rulebook should be ready for when the students arrived, he was still working on it, and he rubbed his forehead as he finished his breakfast, cramming in the last piece of bacon and carrying the bowl of fruit over to a grateful looking Hedwig, who trilled at him.

 

His fireplace flared and out stepped a young man with spiky brown hair and silver eyes, followed by a familiar looking red head, a young woman stepped through after him, all blond hair and green eyes, soon no less than twelve figures stood in his suddenly crowded office. Harry stood to greet them.

 

“ Good evening, I take it you are the curse-breakers from Gringotts that Ragnarok notified me about?” Harry said it with a grin, and realized that many of them where staring at him with a bit of a wide eyed look.

 

Bill however, came forward and grasped his arm. “Morning Harry” the redhead ignored the hissed “Bill!” that came from the brown haired young man, and twigged Harry about his hair.

 

“ Hey Bill, I know, Molly is going try to get me to cut it. I'm expecting it when I go to dinner.” both men laughed, and Bill smiled. “Harry, this is our Team Leader, Michael Delvonshire, Michael, this is Harry Potter, also known as a black haired Weasley brother.” the man spoke with a grin.

 

Michael stepped forward and offered his hand. “If you like I'll introduce you to our team. This is Liz Blackwell, Stuart Jennings, Ryan Halfherd, You obviously know Bill Weasley, this is Joseph Michaels, in the second row here we have Rena Dyne, and Rhyssa Dyne. They are twins. This is Tatum Wellings, and Chris and Ed Fodderington.” Harry moved down the line, shaking hands and greeting the Curse-breakers. “Can you explain the situation to us Headmaster?..” asked Michael.

 

Harry moved to the desk and pulled out the Map he'd had the elves create for new students. He tapped his wand. “Alright, well currently we have five spots of issue. The first is one that we don't know the location of , and that is the curse on the defense position. I'd like to see if you can discover where it's at and remove it if at all possible.” he'd explain. “No teacher can last a year, they either leave willingly or die.” the words blunt. “It is believed that You Know Who placed the curse. Yes, I called him that for your comfort.” Harry iterated. He tapped his wand. “This is the seventh floor here in Hogwarts, it looks blank, but if you walk back and forth three times in front of the wall across from Barnaby it will create a room that you are looking for. If you do not have anything in mind or want to find lost things, it holds a room of items that have been lost over the hundreds of years of Hogwarts. I would like to ensure that no student comes to harm from the room.”

 

Bill whistled. “Man I wish i'd found that out when I came to school” he received a couple of grins after he spoke. “it's a large room, and it's chalk full. I'd like cursed items to be ideally, removed if possible, or at least the curses broken. Their's a set of twenty house elves that are willing to help sort through items.

 

“ The second area of concern for me is the Student Dorms, I'd like the girl's charms to be applied to the boys as well, the girls have no business in the boys dorms. If the effect can be replicated I would appreciate it, and I'd like a general sweep of the castle.”

 

He continued talking. “After that, I'd like to take the lot of you down to the Chamber of Secrets and have it swept. We've come up with a great use for the Chamber – we're going to turn it into a physical gymnasium and workout area-- seeing the blank looks. “Look, we're going to change the stairwell down, remove a bunch of the scary statues, and put in a pool, a workout area, a couches office, and add some physical training equipment. It's a huge area, and a swimming pool and the extra room will be a benefit to students.”

 

Michael whistled. “That's a hefty thing your doing there, are you sure their's not going to be a lot of fuss about that?” Harry shook his head. “I don't really care who objects, we're not under the thumb of a board of governors anymore, and the students..well, I don't think they'll object after they find the giant swimming pool that the elves want to install. With a bit of a remodel it won't even look like the Chamber of Secrets.” Harry beamed. “Besides, Sal thought it was hilarious.” that got him blank eyed stares.

 

“ I'm a bound headmaster, when I was thrown into this mess of a job I met the four founders. Kind of neat. Not much like I expected.” he had a wry smile on his face. “Alright, let's head to the room of requirement. The map here, I've linked with the wards, and it shows trouble spots.” he'd move to the door of his office, and lead the way. He lead them up to the room and paced in front of it, then lead them inside. He heard different responses, and smiled a bit indulgently. “Now, some of this, I'm sure, is cursed. Some is probably not. I only know that the wards consider this a dangerous area when it could be used by students. I'm thinking we'll have dueling simulations here. Those should be excellent for the defense teacher.” he hummed faintly.

 

“ The room turns into whatever you want, and since I have Albus teaching it, well...” he heard laughter from Bill at that. “I found that really amusing Harry, do you wanna call the elves? I have an idea on how to sort stuff.”

 

“ Sure Bill” he'd snapped his fingers and called the entourage of house elves who appeared, wide eyed before the Curse-breakers. “Alright, thank you Hogwarts House Elves, these are the Curse-breakers from Gringotts, and what we're going to do is sort this room out so that it's not such a mess and so they can find the dark objects inside that the wards are objecting too. Bill here..” and he indicated the redhead to the elves. “Has an idea how to deal with this, so I'm going to observe.”

 

Bill stepped forward. “Hello.” he received bashful smiles from the house-elves. “Right, what I'd like for you guys to do is sort the room. I know elves can sense the type of magic on an item. If an item is curse-hexed- or dangerous, I'd like for you to move it into this spot..” he made a purple circle on the floor of good size. “Books that are not hexed..” he'd wiggle a black circle on the ground. “Go here..” “Student Trunks, should go here..The Headmaster may find some trunks that could go to some students that don't have much.” He'd receive a beaming smile from Harry.

 

“ This circle should be anything to do with travel, and this pile should be clothing, and this pile should be anything jewelry wise, this pile should be money..” the man clearly knew what he was doing, so Harry let him at it. Soon enough circles where on the ground in a row with writing next to them explaining what goes in what. “Alright, now, if you reach something dangerous, I want you to call out to the Curse-breaking team. Do NOT touch it. Alright?”

 

It was like giving Elves a christmas, they where thrilled to be helping the castle and best of all, thrilled to be cleaning. Trunks where emptied as their where a good few of those, great care was made to sure that it wasn't an ancestors trunk of a Hogwarts student currently in place. In fact, the issue had come up when a vaguely pretty timid young female elf came up to Harry. “Headmaster, I founds this trunk, but Lisee is thinking..um..well student in school here, and Lisee thinks it be his fathers. Lisee thinks maybe he want trunk.” Harry blinked and looked at the trunk. “Longbottom” in gold plating on the front. “Thank you Lisee” he tapped his wand to his throat as the Curse-breakers have dove into helping the elves. “Any trunks should please be checked by me before being emptied- some are probably parents of students trunks, and they might like to have them.”

 

A few minutes later Bill arrived with a trunk, and from the moment that Harry saw it, he knew it was important. “Evans” in gold plating on the front. Bill sat it down in front of Harry, and then wasted no time in hurrying back. Harry himself, took the time to open the trunk, a glance at a schoolwork assignment that was signed by Lily Evans had him gasping. Carefully the trunk was sealed, and both trunks shrunken to a tiny size. The next thing that was brought over amused him, a kneezle mama cat and a slew of cute little kittens. Ten kits in all, and one proud mama cat, who eyed Harry over the ridge of the box that the elf had placed the mother and all the kits for. “Well hello there mama girl.” Harry spoke soothingly to the poor creature. “Twilly..could you get some milk here for this mama cat. I think we're going to gain some new live ins here in Hogwarts.” harry could not help himself, the kittens where adorable, all cute faced and mewling. Twilly grinned after popping in to see them, and came back with a platter of salmon cut up and a bowl of milk. The mother slid daintily from the box and took care of her needs- that is, devouring the salmon and the milk, then settled right back in the box with a look of a queen.

 

All the kits where eating save one, and the others wouldn't allow him near mama cat. Harry reached down, received a hiss for his trouble, and murmured soothingly until the mama cat allowed him to pick up the little one. Moments later a beaming Twilly had come back, this time with a small container of milk and an eyedropper. Primly the elf informed him that he should feed the little kneezle kit, as the mama had found him suitable to take care of it.

 

Unwanted, was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. This poor kitten was smaller, and scrawny, and pitch black, and sort of brave all at once, and he just felt his heart melting. Carefully the kitten was cradled and fed while they sorted through the stuff. Harry started petting, not even realizing he was doing it, and the kneezle kitten, once his belly was full- clear to distended gorged- flopped right in his hand and fell asleep, it's tiny form purring as hard as it could. Enchanted, Harry beamed at it, not realizing that Bill Weasley was standing there with a smirk on his face. “You know, if my sister found out that the way to your heart was through a Kneezle Kitten..” the man teased.

 

“ Bill!” Harry complained. “He was the runt..” cuddling the kitten carefully in his hand. “Mmm. And you fell in love with the little fella. Right, we've found something we wanted to discuss with you how to handle. We've found a vanishing cabinet. If it has a twin out there somewhere it could give access to the school I would recommend destruction of it.” Harry nodded his head. “Absolutely” the word firm.

 

Just then a shout went up in the far corner, and Harry handed the kneezle kitten down into the box for the moment. Both Bill and Harry headed in the direction, and met up with others, they approached an area where Lisee, the elf that had found the kitten, was holding back one of the curse-breakers. Tears where streaming down Lisee's face. “Please don't touch it Mister. It will hurt you. Yes it will. Please don't touch it.” the little elf was all but doing her very best, and with her elf magic, was being very successful, at keeping the curse-breaker away. One look at the trance like face of the curse-breaker and Bill was motioning the others back. “If me or Harry head for it, I want you to stupefy us. Can one of you help Michael, he's tranced out.” Michael was floated over to them and Harry and Bill both turned to Lisee. “It is behind a cushion in that chair. It is. It was left by Tom Riddle.” Both Bill and Harry both instantly went on the defensive. “Lisee, can you move it from there to here in the middle of the floor? Bill do we have something it can be contained in? You know it's going to be nasty as fuck if it was made by him.”

 

Bill nodded his head, and tapped his wand on something he drew out of his pocket, a pitch black metal box appeared, a wave of his wand had the box opening. “It's called a curse-breaker's cache Harry, nothing magical can get in or out of it. We use them to transport dangerous objects.” harry nodded, and then saw Lizzy coming. Even though he was prepared for it, he wasn't.

 

A wave of desire flew over him, he needed it, it would help him. The thought broke almost at once and he saw the curse-breakers weren't paying them any mind. All of their focus was now on a screaming Michael, and Bill was rushing what looked like a gleaming tiara, his face a rictus of glee. Harry had no time, he barreled into Bill. “Lisee! Get it in the box and close the lid!” he yelled, drawing the attention of others, somehow, Harry managed to keep the frantic Bill away, he thought all was going well until chomp! Bill had bitten down on his hand- hard. And Harry screeched. About that time the wave cut off as Lisee slammed the top of the lid down, and Harry rolled away. Bill Weasley lay in the floor of the room for long moments,

 

He tried to ignore the blood running down his hand from his wrist where Bill had bit him – the man was dazed -Harry looked like he'd gotten him with an elbow and Bill groaned. “Bill, are you okay?” one of the female curse-breakers rushed up to them, one dropping next to Bill, and the other coming to Harry, a quick spell and a wrap and his hand was being wrapped up. “I'm sorry Headmaster, we weren't expecting that..” the female spoke and Harry shook his head. “It's okay, I wasn't expecting something that strong either. Can we take them down to the Hospital Wing. .” the female shook her head. “No, we're going to goblin gate to Gringotts Infirmary.”

 

“ The woman spoke, I'm taking the Headmaster, Bill and Michael to Gringotts Infirmary, I'll send a second team through the moment we arrive.” the rest nodded, and moved back to work, the woman stood, and called out a sharp word and a motion with a knife he had barely noticed on her belt, and a shining thing was in front of him, and then a sharp motion of the woman's wand and he was floating through.

 

Goblins and Witches and Wizards swarmed them, Harry was quickly checked over and the wound was healed properly, it was only a first aid spell that the woman had used, Bill and Michael where both given potions – evidently they had both attempted to resist and had used up a great deal of their magic doing so.

 

A few hours later and good news was coming through the portal, a wear set of two curse-breaking teams, and a beaming Stuart- who had lead the groups for the first time. “We found the curse in the trophy room, and we found another on the Ravenclaw girls stairs. We found ten in the Slytherin common room, and four in a professors office when we did the walk through. The elves are working with a Madame Pince? To look through the book, we found a lot of brooms and other things. The elves are sorting it all out into neater piles so you can deal with it Headmaster.” Stuart bowed and Harry smiled from the chair that Barchoake had created when the goblin had come down to visit the recuperating Harry. “T

 

hank you Stuart, you all did very good credit. Barchoake has found out that the item we found was both something of historical significance as well as deeply enchanted. The enchantment has bee broken, and Michael and Bill are doing well. They are suffering from a bit of magical exhaustion.” Harry told them. “i'm almost due to be able to leave and head home now..”

 

He bowed to Barchoake, and asked to be updated when Michael and Bill where awake. Barchoake agreed and Harry tapped his hand to his chest in respect before stepping through the gateway. Stepping into the room this time was like stepping into a different world. The room was piled with things nice and shiny- the books had been removed- he had a feeling Madame Pince was beyond thrilled.

 

The pile of clothing was also gone, probably being laundered or whatever else the elves would do with them.

 

Several trunks of importance where found, and he shrunk all of them carefully, his lips curling to a smile. There might be some joyful presents for students in there. Some of them might be relieved to receive their parents things. Neville, for instance, Harry realized, might not have much of his mothers or father's things.

 

Harry moved towards his office, checking the map as he moved, no bright red places there anywhere, he was quite pleased. He paused after a minute, and headed down to the tunnels that where marked on the map, and carefully called several elves, he explained what he wanted and received nods from the elves. Yes indeed, they could seal those tunnels up with no problem.

Harry was, to the best of his ability, improving security at the school. Making his way to his desk, finally - he lowered himself into it, and sighed in relief and then murmured a heartfelt thank you to the Twilly, who had brought him a cup of proper hot tea, with lemon, and a bit of sugar. He collapsed into his chair, and spotted the pamphlet he'd asked Twinkles to get him. It was for a highly rated muggle school. He had realized if they wanted to get all of the muggleborn students that they needed to at the very minimum, not fail the basics that all boarding schools should have. He started a list as he read through the pamphlet about the school. He started the list carefully, the comparison he was doing was Hogwarts to Branksome Hall, which he noted, was one of the higher rated schools.

1\. Award winning Athletics and Wellness Center, yoga center, rowing enter, high performance fitness center, and a dining hall with outdoor terraces- a blend of heritage and state of the art design of buildings in Toronto.

2\. Visiting the campus. Strong arts curriculum that stirs imagination, develops critical thinking, and inquiring skills, and fosters a balance between academics and other activities.

3\. Students enjoy a wide range of athletic, artistic, co-curricular and leadership opportunities that make school life vibrant- they also develop personally as they make a difference for others in the lives of our internationally charity efforts..

4\. Teachers are all experts in their fields

5\. Supportive, caring, safe residence, building community, supporting wellness and they have a doctor on staff

6\. Residence Dons - qualified teachers who can offer homework help, social help and emotional support to each student as well as ensuring student safety, planning fun activities, and modeling a healthy active lifestyle

7\. Senior  Students are available as peer tutors for pay and often form study groups in common rooms with lively discussions on everything from character development to an English novel to market demands in economics.

8\. Residence Council headed by the Head Girl and Boy- developing leadership and teamwork skills- student led group meets once a week to support the Residence through discussing Residence issues, problem solving as a team, and planning special events.

9\. Health Center -- well they had Madame Pomphrey..that fit in with earlier stuff too. .

10\. Social Worker -- well, they didn't have anyone yet..but perhaps he ought to contact the ministry, certainly the woo office would be pleased to help children with mental health and well being, did they have a psychiatrist in the magical world?

11\. Guidance Counselors- Hah! Something already on the list..

12\. Subject teachers available before and after lunch for extra help-- err..

13\. Ongoing Communication between parents and guardians, health Center staff, No PTA or parents groups-- Erm. Well.

14\. School studies are from Monday at 7:30 am to Friday at 7:30 pm  on Saturday Afternoons their will be excursions off-campus, local attractions, art galleries, historical sights, government buildings

15\. Sunday's will organize an on-campus stress buster activity to encourage students to take a break from their homework, form hula dancing to yoga and creative pursuits.

16\. A single or double bedrooms for each student, private washrooms, fully stocked snack kitchen, access to a library

 

Harry just put his hand to his head, Hogwarts wasn't supposed to fail so badly..this was, he pinched between his nose. Then called for Minerva through the fireplace, explaining the comparison he'd watched the woman's face pale, then whiten after she stepped through and had a cup of tea. "We're not even up to a one star match to a Muggle School. Hell, we'd probably be closed down if they could actually inspect us.." the words tight and tired. 

 

“Right, so let's make a list of places we need to improve.” Minerva spoke doggedly, and Harry nodded, pulling out another piece of parchment.

 

“Alright, number one is that in comparison they have Award Winning Athletics and Wellness Centers.” seeing the blank looks. “Gyms, swimming pools, places to work out and get exercise. We have Quidditch. That's it. I have been looking into renovating the Chamber of Secrets to take care of this, but we wouldn't be Award Winning. But we could have very beautiful facilities..” the words tentative.

 

“Right, so we'll get that done.” Minerva spoke firmly. “If the elves make the facilities I can help make it beautiful.” the words firm.

 

“Our Great hall is quite dull looking, I'd like to see it a bit more decent, padding on the benches and table cloths, I also think we need a pamphlet to give parents so they can see what they are looking towards. It would help, I think to convince some parents too.” Harry spoke with a thoughtful look on his face. “Hogwarts is amazing but the benches aren't that comfortable.”

 

Minerva nodded her head. “What else is their?” she was writing as well. “We can certainly get some things to make the place nicer looking”

 

“Well, the Parents are able to visit campus before school starts, we wouldn't be able to do that this second semester but I think we could have a parents day for new students with our teachers before the next school year.” he taps the paper. “Especially muggle-born's parents. It would make them more comfortable, and we can write out a contract that is magically binding- it would make the school and students more secure, and give us a better chance to help integrate students into Hogwarts. They have Arts and Athletic Competitions, I'm thinking something for all the students- maybe like the US Olympics, but based in magic. With awards going to the best students. “

 

Minerva perked at the idea. “That would be something that students could work towards and would certainly foster interest from the parents as well.”

 

“Safe residence, supportive and caring, building community, supporting wellness and they have a doctor on staff, we have Madame Pomphrey and she's going to have two assistances, but perhaps also we could upgrade the look and aura of the Hospital Wing.” Minerva nodded.

 

“Residence Dons, that would be like our Heads of house, these teachers would offer homework help, social help and emotional support for each student.” Harry sighed, “That's not really something our Heads of Houses do, yet. I'd like to get each teacher in the habit of spending an hour or two in the Common Rooms each evenings, you can put in a desk and grade papers there just as easily, and be available to keep things calm and productive.” Minerva nodded her head.

 

“Social worker, well, that would be someone that would help abused or students that aren't settling in well, perhaps a contact into the Ministry Woo office?” Minerva nodded. “I know someone who might fit well with our group and help the students.”

 

“I've already looked about Guidance Counselors” was his reply as well, so he checked that off.

 

Ongoing Communication with Parents and Guardians, Health Center Staff, Their's no PTA, no weekly student newsletter going home, no PTA, or parents groups.. we have nothing like that..” Minerva looked thoughtful. “This is true, their kids are basically sent here an then expected to owl home. If we put together a student paper that could be delivered to all parents and set up a Parent Teacher Association it would be a great help.” Minerva mumbled.

 

“They also have excursions, that is, where there are out of school activities. We could see about going to Gringotts, The Ministry of Magic, all sorts of places for our classes. As well as Hogsmede and Diagon Alley- so that students get to spend more time in places of business as well.”

 

“Sundays are on-campus stress buster activities such as a yoga, and creative pursuits, even games of tag or just relaxing.” Minerva looked charmed by the idea, and tilted her head. “I have some thoughts on that..” she beamed.

 

“Also students are all in single or Double bedrooms.” he sighed. “Right now for instance, we have four boys in Gryffindor tower, used to be five. That's a lot of boys, if one of the boys snores it makes the others miserable.” he taps the quill against the parchment. “Actually i've had an idea for a while now..”

 

Minerva looked up. “We don't have the room do we?” her gaze searching Harry's.

 

“Well technically, a headmaster can add onto the school whenever needed. All it takes is a bit of magic work..The curse breakers have been here today, the school has been cleaned out, they will return tomorrow to finish off the Chamber of Secrets so we can get construction underway. The rest of the castle is clean, and the secret tunnels are now both warded and sealed off by House Elves.”

 

“What I'd like to do is well, a bit drastic.” Harry paused. “It's going to break tradition but I want to see what you think of it. I'd like to make it so that each House has it's own tower, I know Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both have a tower, Hufflepuff has their den, but it's not a tower. We could fly house banners at the top of each tower, which would add to the beauty of the school. I know the Elves plan to start cleaning the day after, and have – well, they've been asking for new cleaning stuff for some time. I gave them a bit of leeway to make the school better.” he grinned a little.

 

Minerva Gawked. “You can add towers? But how would we move the common rooms as they are? I imagine they'd mind leaving things they are uncomfortable with..”

 

“Well I'm thinking if each common room is moved. The castle can do that, and the rooms are more comfortable, and it makes all the Houses equal..” he taps his chin. “I know it can be done fairly easily, I also want to raise the battlements for security. Railings on the long stairwell down too, and over to the Greenhouses. It's a security concern. The new rulebook is also finished, I'll get to the castle modifications the day after, the Hunter crew are due tomorrow with the Cursebreakers.” he heaved a sigh. “Can you think of anything I've forgotten Minerva?”

 

Minerva tapped her chin and looked at Harry contemplatively as if she was hesitant to suggest something. “One of the things that I've noticed, is that some schools offer..ah, summer school, for struggling students. While most of the teaching staff would dislike this, with an increase in pay available during the summer we should be able to have enough staff here to manage it. Probably not this year, but perhaps next summer? Not this one coming up, but the one after. Their have always been some students..that well, it's just best that they don't go home. If they had the option of staying here and doing extra work for extra credit..” harry nodded his head. “I do like that, the goal here is to make the school more equal. I'd like for you to talk to all the teachers tomorrow about the Hunter teams going into the forest, and the curse-breakers being here for the Chamber of Secrets, if any of them want to see the Chamber they will be more than welcome. I want this be an award winning school once more. We've also received confirmation of 22 new teachers and assistant teachers, we're not there yet..but we're getting there. I was quite pleased. They've all passed the questionnaire and meeting portion with Penelope. Next will be meetings with you and myself that we'll schedule after that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Under Cloud, Beneath the Stars

**Chapter 13: Under Cloud, Beneath the Stars**

_ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories.  _

 

Harry woke energetically, he all but bounded down from his tower bedroom, bursting into his office with a beaming smile. Today he got to help keep two promises. It was a wonderful day, the sun was actually out in winter, and the light was shining in the glass window of his tower. Twinkle beamed at him, and Twilly popped in with his breakfast without him even having to ask. They'd started a certain routine, he realized. How nice. He stretched out and started eating his bacon, and became peripherally aware of Twinkle looking at him hesitantly, he chewed down the piece of bacon and wrapped his hands around the hot cup of English Breakfast Tea and smiled. “Did you need something Twinkle?”

 

“Well Headmaster Sir said that if Twinkle saw something, that she should mention it to Master Harry and that it would be a good thing, so that she could helps remind him.”

 

Harry beamed at her. “You remembered that very well Twinkle, I'm quite proud.”

 

Twinkle fidgeted. “Twinkle remembers when Master Harry was a little boy, and Professor Dumbleydore put a ward on Harry Potter, and sent mail to the place here in the castle. Lisee mentioned having students trunks and how nice it would be to give the students that had..that had maybe lost mums and fathers those trunks, and Twinkle started to wonder..” her hand wrung together. Harry beamed at her, and nodded encouragingly. “Well, Twinkle's Elf Rowdy is a nice elf, him work for Saint Mungies. He clean up Kiddy ward.” the small elf bit her bottom lip. “They not get many donations this year for Kiddy ward, lots of kiddies there, and no ..no yule.” her ears lower. “Twinkle knows toys in room are all Master Harry's, but Twinkle was not sure if Master Harry even knew, and Twinkle's Rowdy knows many little ones that need toys, if Master Harry wanted..” the poor elf was wringing her hands together unsurely.

 

Twilly had gasped, and stared, for it was all but unknown for a house elf to mention a master giving anything to someone else. But Harry treated the elves very well, and asked for their opinions. In a flash Harry was out of the chair, and he walked over to Twinkles miniature desk, he settled on his knee next to her desk. “Twinkle, you don't have any idea do you?” the words a soft murmur.

 

“Twinkle is sorry, twinkle should have kept fat gob shut. Twinkle is so sorry Master Harry. Please don't fire Twinkle. Twinkle likes her job.” tears started to run down the elf's face. Harry reached out and pulled the elf into a rather firm hug.

 

“Twinkle, Master Harry isn't going to fire you.” the words almost choked. “But he is going to hug you. That's a wonderful..no that's an amazing idea.” he cupped the smaller elf's head, his eyes shiny. “That's such a noble wonderful thing Twinkle. I'm so very very proud of you.” The big eyes opened wide. “Do you think the elves would want to help get the presents ready? They have to make sure all the toys are safe, and clean and wrapped.”

 

Minerva and Penelope entered to this scene, an elf wrapped around Harry like a little leach. Harry had tears in his eyes. “I'm so proud of you Twinkle. That's so brilliant.” he couldn't help gushing, realizing that the two women where at his door blinking at him, he waved him in. “Twinkle. Is brilliant.” he announced firmly.

 

“Not that I disagree Harry, but what did she do that was so brilliant?” Penelope asked in her mater of fact way, smiling down at the elf with a grin. They had gotten very used to each other, and Minerva cocked a brow asking as well.

 

“Well, Twinkle here has an elf named Rowdy.” with all the behavior of a gossiping witch. “Who works in the kids ward of Saint Mungos. We all know Christmas and Yule are coming up, and we know that the ward didn't receive much in the way of donations this year thanks to Rowdy. The kids aren't going to have much of a christmas.” Harry paused. “Twinkle how many kids are in Saint Mungos in the ward for Christmas, do you know?”

 

Twinkle nodded her head. “Rowdy told her that they think they will have around 40 Master Harry. Things be hard now that Moldimort is back.”

 

Minerva turned away, a hand coming up to hold a hand over her mouth so she didn't laugh at the little elf. Moldimort. Penelope developed a pinched look that said she was holding her breath. “You know, if you could ask the elves if they would help make the toys safe and ready- and oh, bring them to my office for approval before they could be wrapped, I think maybe the elves and Hogwarts could make a very special season for a bunch of little kids.”

 

Minerva spoke up. “I think I could ask Filius and a few of the others if they'd help sort toys for a cause like this Headmaster, and if I could suggest maybe red wrapping for the girls, and green for the boys? As a good way to keep the presents separated so a girl doesn't accidentally get a boy toy.”

 

Penelope nodded her head. “How about organizing it in the great hall, that way anyone who wants to help out could . It would be a great way to help others for the season, and maybe add a bit of cheer since the students are gone.”

 

Minerva looked to Harry. “If you want I could have a quiet word with the Head of the Ward at Saint Mungos. So they expect the invasion of toys and approve it.” Harry beamed at her and nodded his head.

 

“Thank you Penelope, Minerva. Will you work with Twinkle then, in the Great Hall? I have to meet the Hunter group first, and you guys should be fairly well set up by the time I get to the group going down the chamber. That way if we're all done at that time it would free up anyone that wants to go down to the chamber for viewing.”

 

Both women took that as the dismissal it was, and hurried from the office. Harry himself apparated down to the gates and waited for the Hunter team- that is, the Gringotts Goblin gate. He waved his wand for the gates to open, waving to Hagrid at his hut. No more than had he received a wave back and the Goblin gate sputtered into a silvery flat disc of existence. Barchoake was the first through, and greeted Harry in the goblin tongue, grasping forearms, the two chattered as the warriors of the Hunter group came through. Discussing the amount that Hogwarts had earned from the Acromantulas. For the first time in a long time, the Hogwarts fund was flush with money.

 

The group checked the Acromantula nest, and other than the two spiders that where there, all seemed quiet. Groups where separated out and sent out into the forest to check for great danger.

 

They discussed Saint Mungos and the toys as well, and Barchoake, visibly touched, murmured his eagerness to see such a thing happen. “Would you be horribly offended if we wanted to assist Headmaster? I was thinking – some of those families haven't much – hospital bills and the like really take it out on them. Perhaps if each toy included a few galleons for the children. 40 children isn't much, and the goodwill it would spread would be a great thing.”

 

Harry nodded his head. “I'm more than fine with that Barchoake, and I don't see any reason for anyone to complain. It's for the benefit of the children, and it should seriously brighten their days. If you wish, your welcome to join us, we'll be going tomorrow as it's Christmas.”

 

Barchoake nodded his head. “I'd like that Headmaster. If you want, while the groups are out we can head to the school to meet the Curse-breaking team, and maybe help out with the toys you mentioned.”

 

Harry beamed at that. “Sure, as long as they contact us when they are done.” Barchoake laughed. “We use a communication spell, they'll let me know if they find any difficulties.” the two walked up towards the school, unaware how odd they might look to others, but how good and well they fit together.

 

The two discussed how the Curse-breakers had done yesterday, Barchoake seemed to wonder if Harry was upset, but he explained that he figured that the item might even have been Voldimorts. Harry chuckled suddenly. “You know, the elf that gave me the idea is a good friend of mine, Twinkle, she's my secretary elf- and well, she called him Moldimort.” Barchoake sputtered a moment, then roared with laughter. “MOLDIMORT”

 

The two entered the hall laughing, pausing to stare at the pile of things and the many teachers that had volunteered their time. Even Professor Snape was sat at a table, working on cleaning a bear and checking it for enchantments. The two entered to see a rather amused Minerva and Penelope. Minerva was animating a little doll for a child so that the eyes would blink. Penelope was changing a ghastly colored dress to something a bit nicer. Their was a mound of things over to the side, trinkets and things for a more adult Harry Potter, but the toys had been gathered up. Their was all manner of things, a Hyppogriff, a stuffed Hogwarts Express, a Giant, A troll, a Threstral, A stuffed snake, several dollies, a pile of children's books. Their was hundreds of toys there. Snape seemed to be the final inspection of the toys as he would hand it off to a line of elves who where beaming. Everyone seemed to be in the christmas spirit.

 

Minerva beamed at the sight of the two. They where rather striking next to each other, the goblin and the Headmaster. “Harry, their's so many toys! We've been picking out the nicest of the lot and making sure they are safe. One teddy bear was full of bubbletubber pus.”

 

Harry grinned and picked up a stuffed grim toy, his eyes turning sad for a moment, and then tucked it under an arm, he carried it to a table and started casting, making sure first that it was safe, then that it was clean, a good reparo charm ensured that the stitching and fabric was good.

 

About this time the Cursebreaking team arrived, and taking a look at what was going on, and getting a quick explanation, they tossed themselves into the task. Children's books where cleaned, all the toys where checked and soon they had a nice pile, a book for each child, a stuffed toy and a figurine toy. Some kids got magical puzzles, some got little creativity kits. Each present was bundled with another in a purple velvety bag, and all of them got piled near the one lone tree in the Great Hall.

 

“Well, now that we have that prepared, as the elves started removing the items left over. He noticed Twinkle and Twilly going over the keeper stuff, and murmuring to themselves, he had a feeling some of that was going to end up in his office. “We're getting ready to head down to the Chamber of Secrets, I've invited the staff down to see it, and if they want, they can help the elves with construction and beautifying the place after you've made sure it's safe. Thirty elves in sturdy looking Hogwarts gear appeared, almost like little overalls, and eager faces. Harry laughed. “I guess that's the sign.” Barchoake laughed and included himself, and the whole lot of them headed that way. Harry paused at the Girl's bathroom, and spoke with several elves. “Let's see if we can make a different bathroom for the girls. I'd like all the toilets and such moved to a room over, even if you have to build new walls.” Harry rubbed his hands together and spoke to the sink, opening the pit. An elf promptly banished the entire sink and elves moved forward in a hurry, widening the opening. Another elf clicked her fingers and a set of lovely stairs going down appeared, and the tunnel widened throughout as elves scampered down. It was a treasure to watch them work at the entrance, and soon the entire lot of witches and wizards and the remaining elves where headed downstairs. Scourgify's and cleaning spells where tossed about as they approached the new arch and the second door. A quick check of the door and the spell was dismantled, then banished. Entry into the chamber of Secrets was now not so secret. The curse-breaking crew entered first, to do their scans. Wands waved in all manner of direction as spells flew out and around, lighting up the area for the statues of the giant snakes. He heard Snape give an indrawn breath. “At least I got to see it before it gets changed.” the man murmured. His gaze fixing on the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry spoke quietly with the elves, and after twenty or so minutes, they got the all clear for everything but the central statue area. The elves started removing the snakes- carefully and keeping the statues whole. “I've a thought for something.” Harry told Snape. A grin forming on his lips that was matched by Minerva.

 

A Curse-breaker turned into a Robin, and flew up the mouth of the statue, and all waited with a baited breath, a few spells here and there, and then the all clear was given. It seemed like the elves had somehow multiplied. He was sure their was only 30 of them. But in no time at all the Statue of Salazar Slytherin was carefully removed, the elves taking great care not to ruin the giant face.

 

Once declaring the main room safe, the Curse-breakers started exploring the rest of the tunnels, and Harry okayed the elves to start working. It was beautiful to watch – one elf went through- clearing the walls all down to flat stone- it was all cleaned to a gleam – and then another was removing earth from down below. Harry tilted his head to Minerva. “Those changes I wanted to do..do you think the rest would mind loaning a bit of magic to do so?”

 

 

Minerva beamed. “Harry had a lovely idea, and one that I think everyone will appreciate.” she spoke to all the Teachers down in the being renovated right before their eyes. All the teachers turned to Minerva and Harry. So Harry started to explain.

 

“Currently we have one House who live next to the kitchens, and one house that lives clear down in the dungeons. I know that one of the current things that is whined about is that Slytherin is obviously the dungeon snakes. I'd like to change some of that..” he'd explain. “I have the ability to add to the castle, and if you'd be willing to loan me a bit of magic- nothing more than what your comfortable with- I assure you. I think we could get the basic changes done today. Each tower will be expanded so that students at most only have a single room and ensuite bathroom, or a double. And all Houses will have their own tower. I've ordered Pennants from Madam Malkins, to fly above the Towers. All Houses will be represented, and it'll look nice too.”

 

“the Head's of Houses' quarters will be moved as well, I looked at some maps today and I think I can put your Tower right near your new classroom Severus.” the man nodded. “Which will work well because I expect all Heads to live near their House Dorms. This just makes it easier on everyone. Now, what I need you to do is gather what magic your willing to spare- without exhausting yourself thank you..and hold your wand up- gather the magic at the tip. I'll do the rest.”

 

Everyone nodded, and wands where drawn, glows starting the tips of the wands until the Chamber itself was alight. Harry reached, and for a moment he thought he was going to falter, but he took the memories given to him by the Founders, and suddenly he felt himself bolstered, if he would have been able to look he would have seen it, but his eyes fixed on what appeared to be a misty-3D version of Hogwarts that settled in front of him. Instinctively, he reached for Gryffindor Tower first, as headmaster, he was instantly aware of how many Gryffindor students they had, and how many possible incoming – he reached for the tower, fingers settling over the glowing Mist, and the tower grew in height and became broader, the castle shifting to match the larger tower. An elf popped away, and a few minutes later, a Gryffindor pennant was seen waving on the misty tower. “He must have went and got the pennants from Madam Malkin, I hope she wasn't too upset by that..” he murmured under his breath.

 

The process was repeated with Ravenclaw Tower, and no sooner had the change settled on the map in front of them, than a bold brilliant blue eagle pennant was flying over the tower. Harry eyed where the current Hufflepuff Den was, and reached a hand up over it, and pulled upwards, forming from under his hand was a new tower, bold as brass and gleaming. It settled with a soft rumble. He knew that the Den itself had been moved to the tower, and he grinned sharply. Except perhaps, a bit more luxurious.

 

He measured with his hands, motioning Snape over and pointing out the new Potions Classroom, and cordoning off the area with his hands. Yes, it would make a nice symmetry, the four castles would stand around the Great Hall. It was a lovely look. Harry reached and drawled upon his strength – and a new tower shimmered onto a map. He heard Professor Sprout gasp as the Curse-breakers trailed over to watch History happen. The Golden Yellow and Black Banner of Hufflepuff appeared on the tower- the pennant waving brilliantly to go with her sister towers. The castle shifted a bit, and the last tower got it's pennant- gleaming brilliantly and shiny new.

 

Clucking his tongue Harry moved his attention to the dismal battlements, what little Hogwarts actually had, and drew a line with his finger where they ended at the front. This he brought around the castle -meeting at the back entrance for the gate, and another back entrance down past Hagrid's hut. Figuring the layout of the new battlements, he marked a place for stairs to the battlements. A draw of his hand had the stone rising from the ground itself, forming into beautiful battlements around the castle – and a quirk of his lips saw the lake edge around the outside- making a moat around the castle – a shimmery form of what looked like a very happy merman floated around the castle, and a drawbridge was formed near the front..it gave the castle a front yard of sorts, down to the gates

 

Harry hummed, and all the outdoor walkways gained railings – he could feel his energy starting to flag – curling along the front sides of the castle he placed the Hogwarts Hog – large statues curling up the sides – then at the corners near each tower rose statues- the first corner getting a Gryphon for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw got an eagle with wings swept upwards towards the tower like it was holding it up, Slytherin got a giant serpent that half wrapped around the tower, and Hufflepuff had a proud looking set of five badgers working together- granted, a bit larger than any badger ever seen. He drew the battlements up to the front gates – connecting it in a sort of a U shape. Harry grinned a little, then feeling like he could manage the one last major thing he wanted, and the classrooms became more numerous- the castle itself growing a bit larger – everything adjusted to fit – and then a length of stone archway blossomed from the castle Greenhouse exits, and now no student would get drenched walking to the Greenhouses. A care of magical creatures area, along with pens and the like formed, and the thestral and carriage enclosure. Security doubled in that moment alone, for even the boat dock had a battlement and gate now. Now it looked like Hogwarts, but it also looked like months of construction had been done. Harry moved his hands away, and looked to the teachers, who stared at it. “Well what do you think?” they hadn't even noticed the elves with their hands up, offering magic, nor the light had went out of their own wands.

 

Suddenly he was peppered with requests, could he make a teacher's dorm area for the non-head of houses? Would he consider expanding some of their rooms so that their families – direct family, could maybe possible y live with them? Could railings be offered here? Could the office of this person be turned into more than a watercloset? That was asked by a determined Sprout. He turned to look at her and she smiled gently, then he requested Professor Sprout's office. Then he was appalled at it's size. Taking his hands he pulled, making the room expand, and a nice window appeared as well. The four towers looked lovely, and he expanded the Hospital Wing too, while he was thinking of it.

 

His chin in hand, he walked around the castle, looking. A tap of his wand against the image and the suits of armored statues formed along the outlooking wall. Here and there, adding a bit of artistry to the area. He looked the area over, peering at the Quidditch Field, making the stands look better took a tap of the wand, an elf came over, Lisee, and whispered something to him, and he dropped down to give the Elf a solemn nod. “Of course I can.” He would pull on something here, and something there. A bit of elongating. Snape stared at the castle, it was the castle, it looked like the castle, but he could already tell, it would be so much more defensible. Albus was staring at it with an open mouth. “your increasing the elf quarters!” Snape jerked a bit. He realized then what the little elf had requested, and Albus beamed at the elf.

 

“Yes, they've been really quite crowded. I also expanded the kitchens a bit.” he taps his wand in his hand, bits of light coming out of it as he walked around. “It looks better, it does look better I say..Hmm, I think yes, This could be expanded..” and the dock was made much better – more places for boats to settle and safety rails. Teachers exclaimed over the changes, and a few more asked for little things. Then Albus asked for the Great Hall to be increased, and a few glances where thrown at him.

“Your increasing how good the school is, it stands to reason that Hogwarts will increase in children as well. You ought to prepare for that now, because once word gets out in the next few days about the lovely changes to the castle..well..You might get a surprising number of first years next year. We always lost a certain number of students who didn't want to go here because we didn't offer enough.”

 

Harry however, was tapping his wand against his palm and staring at the courtyard, he nodded his head at something, then started swirling his wand, the courtyard's water feature expanded, and a statue, then more than one started to form. The teacher's gathered around, and it was Professor Sprout that spotted the first figure's identity. Lounging on the side of the water feature was a stone Cedric Diggory, other figures started to grow, and a house elf came over to take Harry's hand, figures started to appear, figures that Harry Himself did not recognize, Snape recognized Lily and James Potter, their stone figures at play at the edge of the water device, but there was Miss McKinnon, and there was Alice and Frank Longbottom, and that was ..more figures showed up, and bits of the fountain changed to appear like a water feature and pool. The elf caused the likeliness to sharpen, and several elf's joined the lost. A figure that Snape didn't recognize, but Harry did formed out of stone, the old caretaker of Hangleton Manner, all those Lost or Damaged in the war. The bottom was evened but for a clear even swirl of water, Cedric's pant legs where pulled up and his feet rested bare in the water, that grin that he always wore on his lips. James Potter was splashing water at Lily Potter, Alice was getting Frank, so many people formed around what was growing to be an immense water feature, the second rank of beings arrived, a few goblins, and then below each figure a small plaque appeared. Explaining the name. A young man near the side caused Minerva to put her face in her hands and turn her back. How Harry had found out was beyond her, perhaps it was the elf that knew. Indeed, there was a figure leaning against the edge of the pool, one leg into it, a well, a Ravenclaw, he saw, with a soft grin to his features and the words on the plaque under him said “Stephen McGonnigal.” a quote that Snape realized was a quote of Minerva's husband most likely, formed. It was a work of art, and it showed, Snape recognized faces..so many of them, but somehow it didn't destroy the fountain. At the top of the fountain, where the water came from, the 3D image of Hogwarts was formed, Water came from the old fountain, and slid down the back side in a sweet flow that allowed the second tier to fill, and it swirled around with a bit of magic from the elf to make a sweeping flow of magic.

 

Suddenly the Elf reached out a hand, and then they where outside, in the Courtyard, in front of the actual Fountain, the whole lot of them gathered around. Including the Curse-breakers. Bill Weasley was staring hard at the part of the Fountain that showed two brothers, Gideon and Fabian Weasley.

 

Snape found himself moving to the Fountain, as he watched an Elf guide Harry in something, a wand was brought to the forehead – and a strand of memory was added to the water. A loyal Cedric showing up in front of harry Potter. “I never thanked you for helping me with the Dragons.” Harry disclaimed saying that Cedric would do the same, and then Cedric beamed. “Exactly.” Their's a prefects tub in the fifth floor. Why don't you take your egg and mule things over in the hot water. The password is Pine Fresh.” Others saw, and moved forward, even Albus, adding memories. They shown on the water – if you stared hard enough you could see them. Hear them. Minerva added something, and an image of her Husband on their wedding day, Lily and James could be heard, talking with Dumbledore - “Thank Severus for me. Please.” James had included, and Snape felt most of hatred wither and die. James had been told, and had wanted him thanked. More memories where added, and the water turned in place. Finally they all stepped back. “It's a wonderful Memorial my boy.” that was Albus.

 

Harry moved forward, at last, to the blank plaque, and tapped his wand on it. “Those Injured and Fallen in the First War, and the Second.” then harry promptly crouched down, and wrapped his arms around the little elf that had guided him so far. “Lisee, thank you.” the words a heartfelt murmur. The other witches and wizards beamed at the little creature, who said Thank you and then popped right out Harry's arms in embarrassment. “Well, I suggest we all get some supper now, thank you all for coming, Cursebreakers, hunter team.” and he realized that several of them had arrived. “I welcome you all to the great hall if you wish for something to eat.

 

The Hoard of Cursebreakers, Goblins, and Teachers and Staff headed to the Great Hall, and arrived to a lovely feast in a much improved Great Hall, everyone fell silent, staring at it. Plush velvet seating in House Colors at each Table. Instead of Benches. A truly Lovely table cover on each Table – with the House Insignia on it draped over each table. The Head Table was more elaborate as well, and held many more places. It was truly beautiful, somehow, the lights and stars of the great hall appeared even more beautiful tonight, as if the Castle was pleased.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Over Snow and Winter's Mourn

**Chapter Fourteen: Over Snow and Winter's Morn**

_ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories.  _

 

Harry was woke by a concerned Twilly this morning. “Headmaster Sir, there is a person from Saint Mungo's in the fireplace.” Harry yawned, and asked Twilly to tell them that he was coming and he stood up. He dressed quickly, forgoing the shower at this point and waved a charm to make sure he was clean, he headed towards his office and the Fireplace in there.

 

Harry knelt before the fire, and nodded to the Aged man in the fireplace. “Hello Sir, How can Hogwarts be of assistance?”

 

The official sighed. “Hello, I'm Winston Amberchill, Director of Saint Mungos, I'm sorry but I must cancel the donation of toys sir, their was a lycan attack in Dover, and we have three new werewolves, one eleven year old that was due at Hogwarts and two little boys- twins. I know that nobody would want to ..” the man started to say.

 

“Your wrong actually, I'm more insistant than ever that we come. Are the children okay? They weren't injured too badly that one of them is going to..pass away, correct?” He held up a hand. “If your allowed to give me information on the children by their parents or guardians.”

 

“That's the thing actually, all three children have been abandoned by their parents. Both sets of them. The twin boys parents where Muggles, and literally freaked out when they discovered their children would be werewolves. They took off and had to be oblivated. The elder boy was Disowned by his parents. They'll have to go to an orphanage. I just meant that I doubted the School would want to donate toys to young werewolves and I didn't want to upset anyone..”

 

“You've done nothing to upset us sir, I'll make sure the boys are included. I'll be discussing issues with the Minister this evening, and I'll see if anything can be done for the eleven year old, what is his name, by the way, if you can tell me.”

 

“If you can do anything for them I'd be amazed and grateful, the children have taken it hard, as to be expected. The little ones are only four and a half years old, and they don't understand why their parents have left them. They've been calling for their da repeatedly, their mother seemed a bit..disassociative with them. I understand that the eldest boy, Mark Evans, is the son of a couple of Muggleborns who wish nothing to do with him and have kicked him out. He identified a picture of the wolf form of Fenrir Greyback as the one who bit him.”

 

“Sir, I'm a member of the Evans family and it's current Head, My mother was Lily Evans, I'll definitley be seeing what I can do for Mark. We should be there in about..two hours, we have to break our fast. Try to see if you can calm the children down. I need to contact a few people if you don't mind, and Thank you for notifying me.”

 

Winston nodded his head withdrawing with a polite thanks and Harry put his head in the fire and called for the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's office. He waited a tick and there he was, Percy Weasley. “Good morning Percy, is the Minister available? If not I would like to make an appointment.” the words almost tart.

 

“One Moment Headmaster Potter, and I will check.” the stiff necked formality that he'd expected out of Percy Weasley, Harry supposed, Percy vanished from in front of the fire.

 

“Minister Fudge is not available to you now but if you wish to make an appointment.” the words polite. Harry turned and nodded. “Please make me the first appointment possible Percy..”

 

“Very well Headmaster, the first appointment available will be at 3:30 PM this evening. Although the Minister is planning on leaving early for Christmas Eve Day Celebrations with his family” Percy answered, sounding most officious.

 

Minerva came in, and Harry shook his head, holding up his hand and offering it to Minerva as he stepped through to the flames. “Thank you Percy, I will be there with at 3:30PM this evening.” He stepped back, and quietly asked Minerva to join him, and waited for the connection to close before restarting the fire with a pinch of floo powder.

 

A moment later Harry called out for 13 Grimmwauld Place and they spoke with Kreatcher, who said he asked Master Black and then indicated they where welcome to step back through. “Moony? Sirius?” Harry called into the house.

 

Suddenly the entranceway filled with Harry Potter's Godfather, Sirius Black. Who wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him, and a quiet beaming smile from Remus Lupin. “Settle down Sirius, we're hear to discuss some business with you and Remus.” Minerva called fondly when Sirius started ruffling the Headmaster's hair playfully.

 

A quick discussion that yes, they where coming to supper tonight at Hogwarts and they settled around the kitchen table. The place had been renovated nicely over the time since Sirius had accepted Lordship. Harry sighed. “Right, their's a thing that happened. Remus, Sirius..well, since the two of you are together..that way..” and mischief held in his eyes. “I need to talk to both of you. Last night their where two lycan attacks, three boys where bitten, two of them are young, four and a half, but the eldest just turned eleven.” the words quiet.

 

 

Remus placed his scarred face in his hands. “Oh god, those poor children.” was uttered from his lips.

 

Sirius's hand went to rest on the back of Remus's head, trying to sooth his significant other.

 

“The children have been bitten and abandoned Remus, Sirius, Mark Evans, and yes, he's of my house, I checked with Twilly before I left, she nodded to me that he was. Mark was bitten by Greyback Remus.” Remus's shoulders slumped. “I would like for you and Sirius to talk to each other and consider taking in all three children. If I can get Ministry approval after you meet them.”

 

Remus's head popped up, and he stared at Harry with blank eyes. “Your serious?” tears started forming in his eyes. “But I'm not allowed to have custody of children, Mark wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts. The Ministry would never allow..”

 

Minerva couldn't help herself, she piped up. “No, that's Sirius.” while pointing at Padfoot. “Remus, even if you only meet them today you have a chance to help three young boys, if we can arrange things it would mean the world to them.”

 

Sirius's head whipped around to stare at Minerva in shock, and all three had a small chuckle. “Well” Sirius started. “We'd have to meet all three boys, I take it their families..” the words trailed off.

 

“All three children have been abandoned by their so called loving parents.” the words tight. “They are at Saint Mungos right now. If you want to meet them and see what you think we're getting ready to gather the rest of the Staff and head over with some toys to give the children in the ward.”

 

Both men quickly agreed to at least meet the little ones. “If you decide your interested in taking the boys in ...let me know, I'll get Clearwater in on it.” both men beamed at the idea and shuffled to the Floo with Minerva and Harry, who so far, had not had breakfast or a break.

 

They exited into the Headmaster's Office, where Twilly stood and put a glass of orange juice and a wrapped sandwhich pocket into Harry's hand. “Headmaster needs to eat.” the words firm. Minerva had woken earlier, and declined food that was offered, but Harry took a bite. Minerva went to the fireplace and started gathering the Teachers together and Twinkle, who had agreed to go as the House-Elf representitive. She explained about Remus and Sirius's presence and the fate of the three little boys. Even Severus was appalled at the idea of 4 ½ year old little boys going through the pain of the transformation, and agreed to make Wolfsbane for all four.

 

Soon enough, and Twinkle had the bags of toys gathered with magic, and clicked her fingers and vanished. The others stepped through to the floo.

 

They exited into the waiting rooms just off to the side of the Children's ward. The first they heard was tears. “I want my dada.” was the soft wail, and another voice that was just crying, and every single person went stalk still. It didn't take more than a moment and Sirius and Remus stepped away from the group, both heading towards that sound like they couldn't help themselves.

 

Harry went with them, and the others moved to take a seat for the moment. Understanding that something had to be done first. Harry paused at the doorway, Sirius was kneeling next to the bed of two little boys. Introducing himself. Remus had a hanky out and was wiping the one closest to his tears. “Hello there.” Sirius was talking. “I'm Sirius, but most people call me Padfoot. This here is Remus, but a lot of people call him Moony.” both little boys nodded their heads.

 

“Where's mummy?” the more dominant of the two asked. “An dada. Their was a big thing with big eyes and then everything hurt. Mumma and Dada took off after they brought us here.”

 

Remus reached over and crouched down as well to get on the eye level of the little boys. “Your mum and dad couldn't handle something that happened to you very well. Did the Healers tell you what happened?” Neither of the two had noticed the youth curled up in a chair nearby, Harry could tell that much. The dark telltale Evans hair. Harry moved over to take a seat next to him, smiling gently. “Hello. What's your name?” drawing attention to the smaller boy.

 

“My name is Mark. Mark Evans.” the boy looked down, his shoulder was visibly bandaged under the hospital PJ's. “Hello Mark, I'm Harry. This is Sirius and Remus.” the little boy's shoulders slumped. “My parents don't want me Harry, they don't want Gavin and Gregory either. Nobody does now. The Healer..' and the little boy's breath hitched. All three boys looked so broken. “Nobody does now, cause we're..werewolves. They said..they said I can't..cant go to school now..” tears started rolling down Mark's face, and Sirius shifted, offering the hanky to the boy.

 

“Well Mark, that is where they are wrong.” Sirius spoke the words firmly, and the way the two little boys, well both of them where outright leaning on Remus, seeming to instinctively get a sense of safety from the older werewolf. “there are some people who very much want you. You see Remus there? When Remus was a little boy he was bitten by a lycan too. He takes a potion each month that keeps his mind, and so he's never hurt anyone. We'd like to get to know all three of you, and if you like, you could come home with us and we'll help you.”

 

Mark hesitated. “Your a lycan too Mr. Remus?” his gaze earnest. Remus answered him with a nod of his head. “I am indeed, I'll be able to help you boys through this. And I would very much like too.” the words soft. Mark nodded his head tentatively. “I'd like that Mr. Remus.” the words so quiet. “Good.” harry replied. “As for school, I'm Headmaster Potter, I'll see what I can do Mark, but I can't make any promises.” Mark nodded his head. . “Now, enough of this, I know there are some people out in the waiting room that want to come see you guys. I think they may have brought something. I believe that the Nurses will be here to get you all in a moment.” Sirius leaned over and carefully plucked a little boy to his chest, his heart in his throat, the little boy clung to him, and with shiny eyes Remus picked up the other one. Mark stood, carefully, and Harry put his arm around the other boy. They noticed the Nurses, and a few of them gave them odd looks, but the others appeared to be informed, and the children, sick or hospitalized for whatever reason, where being levitated and carefully brought into the room where Christmas awaited, a few parents too, lingered near their children.

 

It was a large waiting room, and thank goodness. Little Twinkle looked nervous, and after a moment their was a pop, and a strange house elf moved to stand next to her. Harry stepped forward. “Hello, you must be Twinkle's Rowdy.” the elf nodded his head, confirming it in a soft tone.

 

“Well, Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Yule to everyone..” Barchoake slipped into the back of the room, and Harry spared him an apologetic glance. Barchoake moved forward to the whispers of the children, who where beginning to look excited seeing the bags of lumpy things. “We heard that you guys are stuck here in the hospital for a few more days..and we at Hogwarts understand how not fun that could be. We though you guys might like some presents for Christmas. When Gringotts heard, they offered to add to the present, and Barchoake here is a very honorable goblin, he was the one with the idea. So you get not just one, but four presents.”

 

The one present with the purple bow was kept back by Harry, and the staff started carrying gifts to children. Their where gasps of surprise and each teacher was given a bag to give with the others. Children exclaimed over the plush animals, and the figures, one little girl was so busy hugging the dolly and exclaiming how it was the first one she'd ever had to the misty eyed look from her parents. They where obviously not well off. The present of the galleons went over well with the children, as did the puzzles and crayons and art books.

 

Presents soon got passed out to everyone, including the two little boys that where on the floor between Sirius and Remus. The third one kind of settling off to the side. Nobody had given him a gift yet, seeing the purple bow. Harry moved over to the boy and offered him the bag, to widdened eyes. The boy beamed at Harry and tore into the gift, exclaiming over the book and the stuffed grim, which had Sirius turning to Harry and beaming, the chess set was more appreciated, but still the stuffed toy was clutched in a possessive way that hinted that the kid might not have received the care he should have. A small book was appraised and then clutched at, Harry only noted at first the soft green cover.

 

“Are...are Sirius and Mr. Remus nice.” it was a quiet question of uncertainty from Mark. Harry was about to answer when he heard Remus have Sirius keep an eye on the little ones, watching out of the corner of his eye he smiled. “Mark, this is Remus Lupin, he's one of the nicest people I've met in my entire life. I trust him with my life Mark. I realize that being around another lycan after being bit by one is probably a little scary, right?”

 

Mark nodded his head, clutching the stuffed animal to his chest in his hand was the book he'd been given, it was a book about healers, Harry noticed only distantly. “My mum and da..they where really mad at me, they said I did it on purpose..” tears started to gather around the corners of their eyes. “They said I knew that mum couldn't have no more babies and that I was a rotten kid that didn't know how to stay out of trouble..The Auror's questioned..me..they called me a ...Dark ..”

 

Remus pulled another hanky out, a hand reaching up gently to try to card through the dark hair. “Mark, I want you to listen to me very closely okay?”

 

Mark nodded his head, and Harry kept his arm around his young cousin. Trying to comfort the boy the only way he knew how. The stuffed toy was clenched in his hands, and his eyes where showing how worried he was but it was the book that was white knuckle fisted. “Yessir.” came out of the boy's mouth, uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“You did nothing to deserve what happened to you. The man who bit you is a very bad lycan, you know how sometimes people are good and bad, not just muggles, but sometimes witches and wizards too? Well not all Lycans are bad. But some are. The man who bit you is a bad lycan, just like I try to be a good one. By Ministry Classification yes, we are dark creatures, which I find to be the biggest set of nonsense in the world. We didn't ask for this did we Mark?” he saw the boy's tearful shake of no.

 

“I was about the little one's age when I was bitten, I was lucky to have a really amazing mother who stayed with me when my dad took off when I was bitten. My mother took as good a care of me as she could. I know it's very scary, but I promise you I will never hurt you, okay? You are not dark because someone took a bite out of you, okay? That lycan who bit you is dark, but you aren't. By Ministry Classification, but you as a person are not.” Remus kept caressing the boy's head gently, trying to get through to him.

 

“So..so I wasn't a bad boy..and..I'm not..i'm not evil..” the words almost whispered. Severus Snape was listening in the look on his face was one of stunned understanding.

 

“No, your not evil Mark, something bad happened to you, that you couldn't control. Now yes, your a lycan, that means you have a wolf living inside of you, it means you have to learn some things and we'll try to figure out something for school for you, but I will be there to help you. Your not evil, and your not a bad boy son.” he was speaking gently, every so gently, not even realizing the quietness of the room.

 

Mark spoke quietly, tentatively, as if he was making sure. “One of the nurses said that I was _evil now_ , that I'd be sent to a Ministry Camp where I'd be.. **killed**. Put out of my misery like.. a ..like a lame.. _lame rabid..dog_..” tears started rolling unchecked as the boy got enough reassurance to want to make sure that wasn't going to happen. “They..they left..mum and dad.. there's nobody that ..that wants me now..” a tear rolled down his cheek, and it was like a frozen moment in time. “The..the nurse said..they left..because I was..a..a dark..dark creature..and that ..I wouldn't..ever..get better..and their was no..no point in wasting their..their time..” he clutched the stuffed grim, the white knuckled grip on the book tightening. “I..i tried to be ..brave..for...Ga...gavin and Gregg..ory..but..they'd..only be..be scared if I..started..bawling..too. May..maybe it's easier this way..easieerr..for.. everyb..body..” the tears came, and Harry was unashamed of the tears he felt swimming in his own eyes, in the horrified look on several parents, and the Director's face himself. The little boy looked at the book in his hand clutching it for a moment, before giving a sob, he let it go, and the tears started coursing down his cheeks. “I..I wasn't finished...I..I hadn't even started..started yet..Ii..wanted..to go ..to Hogw..hogwarts..and _I wanted..wanted to become...become a healer._.” and then Remus couldn't stand it anymore, he wrapped his arms around the young boy- for he was a little boy in that moment, all of eleven years old, and carried him from the room. He knew that any young eleven year old boy would be mortified at crying in front of so many people.

 

The Director had come in, and heard what the boy had said, he was apalled. One of the nurses had told that adoreable little boy that he was going to be killed while he was in the hospital. A hand was clasped to the man's mouth. The boy had wanted to be a healer. He'd just watched a little boys hopes and dreams die like they where snuffed out.

 

Harry moved to the side, his face dark, and after a moment, Severus moved over to stand near him, as did Flitwick and Minerva. They could all tell that Harry was upset.

 

Snape spoke though. “You know, for years I have tried to find a way to make the transformation easier on werewolves, but I never understood.” he looked at the Director. “I do hope you'll be finding out which Nurse spoke to that young man, leaving him in terror of his life like that. That's just..innapropriate to an extreme level.”

 

 

Harry however, stood up, and walked to the fallen book. The children had started chattering again and playing with their toys, parents stopping to give teachers and such thanks as they where lead from the room. The intensity as Harry reached down, his gaze fixing on the book. The Little Green Healer, was the title of the book. For a moment Harry wanted to roar at everyone, but instead he looked up into the room, and headed for the Director.

 

Barchoake joined him, his gaze was fierce. “Why isn't something being done for that child?” the goblin demanded, his voice hoarse.

 

“We've done all we can..here..” the Director answered. “The only possibility for any kind of life for that child is through Hogwarts, and if the Ministry Anti-werewolf Legistation could be repealled.” his own voice was a little hoarse.

 

“You don't agree with them, I take it.” Harry had calmed, and gave the Director a sharp look.

 

“it's not just my opinion.” the words held a kind of tiredness to them. “it's the opinion of the Wizarding world, Even if he did go to Hogwarts he probably wouldn't be able to be hired at Saint Mungos.” the mans face was closed. “This was my favorite book as a child.” the words almost wattery.

 

“We'll just see about that..” that came from Sirius Black. “The people who's opinion you've been listening too don't have all the answers-- and they certainly don't have the final say.” he stood up with the little boys, one clutched against a side, Minerva picked up the other little boy. “We'll take the children back to their room until they can be released. Harry, can you contact Clearwater? I can speak for both Remus and myself, We do want them..” Harry just nodded, the man's mouth snapped shut, and he wasn't about say what he was thinking, They hadn't known what to do with the children. “I'll be dealing with that nurse, you have my word.”

 

Harry nodded his head, a glance towards Severus and he was pleased to note the same fierceness on the Potion Master eyes. “Severus, if I asked..”

 

“Headmaster, I'd make the potion for those little boys any day, hell, I'll make it for Remus too.” the words stiff. “That ...That, I couldn't...” the man shook his head. “I ..never even ...” he exhaled a breath. A few minutes later Flitwick stood and walked through to them. Remus and Sirius stepped back through a few moments later. “Flitwick is going to stay with the boys.” Sirius had the most serious face anyone had ever seen on him. Remus looked like he wanted to wrest something.

 

Harry walked towards the floo, and he realized with an almost inane mental thought that it was like he had his own Minister-hunting possee right now. Time to go get another person for harry's fudge hunting party. Harry called out for Clearwater and Trust, and stepped through the fire, being followed shortly after by several outraged members of society.

 

Harry stepped towards his favorite lawyer's secretary, she took one look at Harry's face and the faces of those around him and moved to the door, knocked, and then opened it for the lot of them. Thomas Clearwater looked up, took a look at them, and bluntly asked what was going on.

 

Harry explained, and the others confirmed the story. “Well, getting guardianship for the children to Sirius wouldn't be much of a problem I don't think. I can draw up paperwork for that right away, but I'm sorry, they won't let Remus have custody of children. You know that..” he sighed.

 

“What would it take to get custody of those children and to get that boy into Hogwarts, first of all. Then I want to throw everything I personally have into getting those werewolf laws changed.” Sirius spoke up. “I'll put the full blunt of the Black name and monies behind it too.” the man was changed, in that moment he had watched that little boys world die.

 

Thomas Clearwater felt the difference in the room, change was about to happen. “If you could get the Minister to agree...I could draw up paperwork and meet you there. At least for the boys. Then we could start working on the anti-werewolf laws this next session.”

 

Harry glanced at the clock in the room. “I have about fifteen minutes before I'm due in the Minister's Office, I was going to see what could be done to get the boy into Hogwarts.” Thomas snorted. “Under the Founder's charter you can invite whomever you please Headmaster. The Ministry has no say so on who you bring in as long as they don't harm any other student.” Thomas looked over the group. “May I make a suggestion on who to take with you Harry? You cant' take all these people into the Minister's Office.” Harry nodded his head.

 

“I would suggest taking yourself, Sirius Black, Serverus Snape, and Minerva, Remus, I hate to say it, but you wouldn't help any, I'd suggest you go back to the children and make sure they are safe. Their's a lot of anti-werewolf sentiment out there.” Remus paused and Sirius wrapped an arm around the struggling man, letting the man breath in his scent. “Go make sure our cubs are safe Remus.” the words an order. The man whirled to the fireplace and stepped through.

 

“Right, here is how I would suggest handling the Minister..”

 

Ten minutes later, it was a dedicated step that Headmaster Harry Potter stepped through the Minister's Fire, he bowed. “Minister, if you don't mind, I asked a few people to join me. Sirius Black, Minerva, and Severus Snape, as well as Thomas Clearwater.” The minister blustered a moment, before giving his permission, the floo flared again, as people stepped into the room.

 

“Now, what's this about Headmaster, I was about to head home to spend time with my family..” The minister managed, waving towards the chairs in his office. None of them took a seat when it was offered.

 

Thomas Clearwater started to speak. “I'm not sure if your aware Minister, but their was an attack this morning on Christmas Eve, three young boys where bitten by werewolves, one would be starting school next year at Hogwarts. The other two are four. They are currently at Saint Mungos, upon hearing of their plight, the Headmaster and House Black is coming to you for assistance.” the man spoke smoothly.

 

At that point, Harry, Severus, Minerva and Sirius took a seat, this had been planned as quickly and carefully as they could. “Actually I would consider it a great boon if you could assist the Ancient and Noble House of Black this day. You see, my significant other is a lycan of some note. Remus Lupin. He has never bitten anyone, and spends his time having taken the Wolfsbane potion created by Severus Snape.” Sirius indicated Severus with a hand, who spoke next.

 

“The potion allows those who have lycanthropy to maintain control of their human minds, this keeps them from biting others if they are good people like Remus Lupin. I would be willing, as the school's potion master, to make the potion for all three boys as I already make the potion and am paid by House Black to do so.” Severus spoke in that tone of please make yourself an idiot.

 

Minerva spoke next, as planned. “The eldest boy, Mark Evans, is school age as of the beginning of next year's term. He's eleven now, but he missed the due date this year. Hogwarts would maintain liability for the child during his transformations, and he would be kept away from other children during the night of the full moon. He could even be taken home to change during those hours with permission from the Headmaster.”

 

Harry spoke now. “It is my wish as Hogwarts Headmaster to allow Mark Evans, even though he is a lycan, to attend school this next year, and my Lawyer here is also the Lawyer for House Black, who wishes to see about getting guardianship of all three children. Their parents left them you see. Abandoned them.”

 

The minister considered a moment. “I'm afraid I couldn't do that, you see, the Ministry doesn't support werewolves. They are dark creatures class three after all, letting them be in a school is just..” he shakes his head. “The parents would never allow it. And while normally I would have no issue with the Head of House Black taking guardianship the man is openly in a relationship with a werewolf.”

 

Thomas Clearwater took over. “yes, but who better to raise young werewolves than a werewolf with no record of ever biting anyone, who takes the potion to control the werewolf impulses, who better to teach them control. Who better to raise them to be respectful towards Witches and Wizards with our traditions. It would only be proper, after all..their parents have abandoned them.”

 

Minerva spoke up then, her voice clear, her brogue soft. “Minister, think of the good publicity this would get for you, the Kind Minister Cornelius Fudge, helping rescue three young boys, putting them in a home where they will be cared for and taught to control the wolf and not be a harm to society..”

 

Sirius spoke up. “And of course, we would encourage any change in the werewolf legislation going forward Cornelius, with the personal backing of the Headmaster and House Black. The full weight of those houses behind you..standing up for what is right instead of what is easy..”

 

Harry stilled a moment, then spoke honestly. “Minister Fudge, Hogwarts will accept the children, I'll deal with the press myself on it. I can guarantee you that any issues raised by parents will be dealt with by me, not the Ministry..No fall would come to the Ministry over this. “ Harry grit his teeth for a moment. “I would be extremely grateful for the help.” he finally managed. “In this, we would stand firmly behind the Minister to do a lot of good.”

 

The Minister eyed them all for a moment. “Alright..I'll do it...but I want something in return..” the man's head came up. “I want the school checked for safety before the students return, by Auror's under Madame Bones.” the words firm. “That way nobody can accuse the Ministry of not doing anything to protect the children either.” Harry nodded his head. “I would welcome the Auror's in checking out the changes in Hogwarts and making sure that the castle has been made safe for students, I would easily work with Madame Bones for the sake of the children.”

 

Fudge sank behind the desk, and motioned to Clearwater. “Bring on the paperwork, I can't believe I'm giving a lycan custody of a child.” the man griped. Thomas shook his head. “Your giving a lycan custody of lycan children Minister. Think of it that way. Your helping make new rules and laws with the backing of good people and everyone benefits this way, you know the school is secure and can reassure everyone that the Ministry is acting in the benefit of the students, and saving three young lycans will go over well for a Christmas yule newspaper story, I'm sure.”

 

In a few moments, the papers where signed, and the Minister and others stood. Thanks and polite exchanges where quickly dealt with and the group departed. A quick floo back to the Headmaster's office, and Sirius was clutching the papers to his chest. Harry turned to look at his Godfather. “Congratulations, it's boys..” Sirius barked a laugh, his eyes a little round, and looked at the Fireplace. Severus was the one “Oh go tell the wolf he has pups.”

 

Minerva took a seat at the desk, and so did Severus, and Minerva reached over and for a moment clasped Severus on the shoulder. “Severus Snape, I'm so proud of you today..”

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: I turn at last to paths that lead home

**Chapter Fifteen: I turn at last to paths that lead home**

Note: I agonized over this chapter as it is part of a divergence and decision in the direction of the story.

_ Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories.  _

 

It was Christmas morning, Yule had passed two days before, and been recognized by gifts to the children at Saint Mungos. Yesterday, proudly Sirius and Remus had taken in three little boys, but this morning Harry woke to the sound of soft music, Twilly was singing softly as she placed the tray of what had become Harry's normal breakfast – a quick sandwich sort of thing, and warm pumpkin juice. Harry woke, took a sip of his drink at the side of his bed, and ate his sandwich first thing, he knew as soon as he was up that he was liable to be pounced, the sun was rising in the corner of the window and he paused to look out of it. It didn't feel like Christmas, not yet. He dressed, hurrying through his ambulations, and headed out of his office after softly greeting Twilly. A large table – circular, had been placed in the center of the great hole, and a gorgeous glorious tree stood before it, there, Filius Flitwick was enchanting decorations, and the memories stole breath from his chest. Real fairies danced their joy around the tree, and warmth seemed to fill the hall. Harry paused at the hall, long hair falling along the side of his face as he watched, his smile grew. At his side, unnoticed, was Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster, now Head of Gryffindor and Defense Teacher at Hogwarts. But Albus wasn't watching the others gathering for breakfast, he was watching Harry's face – the boys where staring in awe at the giant tree, and Sirius looked up, greeting Harry with a blur of excitement and a happiness and joy shining on the face of a man who had once looked so broken that Harry had thought nothing could fix it. Albus laughed and placing an arm around Harry, lead his headmaster into the hall. Gleaming candles and Remus was eating carrot cake with one of the twins. Snape was playing a game of chess against a well dressed Minerva. “I bid you all good morning, Merry Christmas, and Happy Yule.” Mark, the beaming eleven year old, ran over him to babbling. “Did you see Harry? Their are presents under the tree!”

 

The child's eagerness was infectious now that he realized he wasn't going to be thrown away or discarded, or worse slaughtered for something that wasn't his fault. “Headmaster Harry!” two little twins Greggory and Gavin clung to his pant-legs, and he crouched to talk to all three of them. “Mark, your my cousin on my mother's side, please, call me Harry.” he could sense the disbelief in the boy. “I'm related to you?” the sense of awe that held had Harry grinning.

 

“None of that now, my mother was Lily Evans, before she married James Potter, I looked on the family tree last night, your mother was Mia Evans, first daughter of Stephen Evans, my grandfather on my mother's side. He never learned of your mother, but that doesn't mean that I don't claim you..” he felt a tug on his leg, and saw the beseeching look on the two little boys. “And you, and you. Your not blood but your family just the same.” Harry grinned and looked to Mark. “Now, how about you take this bag over for me Mark, and put the presents from me under the tree too.”

 

Soon enough they'd all had a light meal, including Harry who had drank more pumpkin juice and received another egg and bacon rasher. Finally the boys could tolerate it no more, and laughing, the adults and Harry directed them to the pile of presents. But then again, his presents to the elves where there too, and people might find that obscene. “Well Albus, I believe the eldest should give out gifts.” he teased.

 

“Nonsense, let one of the younger ones do it.” was Albus's laughing response. The man was content, curled up in a large chair to the side of the tree with a content look on his face and a cup of tea in his hand.

 

Albus coughed, “However, I do believe it's fitting that the eldest should have a gift for one of the younger among us first.” and he presented a red and golden wrapped present to Mark Evans, who's eyes grew huge in his face. He opened the present, shyly, stuttering his thanks and then finally staring down at it- his big dark blue eyes so wide that looked fit to pop out of his head.

 

“Really?” Albus and Harry shared what could have only been a conspiratorial smile with Poppy, Albus's twinkle was at full maximum today.

 

Severus glanced over and a gasp slid from his lips. “Alchemy Healing Magick by Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel..” it was a reverent tone, and a gentle warning came from the man. “That's a very rare book Mark, and if you really do dream of being a healer you should read it carefully and treasure it.”

 

Mark shook his head, and looked fit to hand it to Severus, the man shook his head, and gently pushed it back to Mark's chest. “But they won't hire me at Saint Mungos.” the words soft. Severus's smile gentled to something so unseverus like that even Sirius paused from where he had been about to go to his now eldest boy.

 

Harry spoke up. “There are other places beyond Saint Mungos that hire Healers Mark Evans.” and Albus beamed, continuing the sentence.

 

“Last night Headmaster Potter, Myself, and Madame Pomphrey's spoke, and if you work hard in your studies, and you still dream to become a healer when you finish school, then Poppy has stated that she'll consider – if you work hard and it's what you still want, that she'll consider apprenticing you at that point.” Mark's head whipped around so fast that he could have gained whiplash. His gaze searching for Poppy, whom he'd recognized from the checkup she'd insisted on giving him and the twins yesterday.

 

Then the little eleven year old was dodging around Severus and burying his head against Poppy, who wrapped her arms around him. “i...I..” Mark was obviously overwhelmed. Poppy accepted the tearful hug gently, trying to calm the tearful thank yous that where repeated from a breathless young man.

 

“Now this is only if you work Hard Mark, and and only if it's still what you want in a few years, but I won't see someone's dream of becoming a healer die just like that..” nobody was going to kill the dreams of a young healer while Poppy still drew breath. She'd not have it. Poppy hugged the boy hard and sent him to Sirius. Albus was beaming like a madman and soon enough more presents where being passed around.

 

From Albus the twins received two good sized play pens, and Albus spoke to Sirius and Remus with a grin. “They are foldable, but also enchanted to handle the wear and tear of little werewolves, you can put them down for naps in them no matter which form they are in. They should last for another year or so when the boys most likely won't need them out of wolf form, and the best thing is that once the boys transform toys for the pups will come out to distract them.”

 

Now it was Harry's turn to give the boys a present, and he moved to Mark, crouching down and pulling something out of the bag. It was a – trunk. “I thought you would like your things Mark, and I give you this in the spirit of Christmas, I know how hard it is to lose all you know. Your best friend Malcolm very solemnly asked me to give you this, and I should let you know, I checked the book and he's a muggleborn, he'll be coming here next year as well. All your toys, blankets, and clothing is in there.” the parents hadn't put up much fight about that, especially when he had paid for the boys belongings.

 

The letter of course, was more appreciated than anything so far, and a beaming Mark with tear tracks going down his cheeks still spoke to Harry. “He..he saw it, and he..he still wants to be...be my friend..” it was a tender moment, and Remus hugged the boy. “Of course he does Mark, he doesn't blame you.” the words soft. “Our real friends always stand beside us.”

 

The next person to give a present- after Harry had given the toys to the twins that made him grin, was Minerva, and it was a signed copy of the guardianship papers – in a careful frame for Sirius and Remus and the boys- so they always had the security that they needed. It was the first time it had been seen even by Remus and Sirius, and their where few wet eyes when Remus choked back a sob.

 

It was Filius however, that was delighted to step forward with another framed item. A Hogwarts letter. Eyes flew to the smaller professor, and then to Harry. Hope filled the young man's eyes, and then Sirius was yelping as the boy dived for Harry, bursting into noisy tears. “Next year Mark Evans, it is my pleasure to invite you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” the boy clung to Harry, and Harry hugged his cousin. “This isn't just cause your my cousin Mark, but because you deserve to go to school and learn magic just like anyone else.” that seemed to settle the young man, who moved to Remus, all but leaning into the older werewolf as the young boy finished unwrapping his presents while Sirius helped the twins.

 

Soon presents where flying towards Minerva, who laughing accepted them and started ripping them open. A lovely set of dragonhide slippers from Albus, a lovely necklace from Harry with the Hogwarts Insignia, a laughing Filius ducked a spell from her when she opened a present to find several cat toys.

 

Severus's turn came, and he laughingly accepted a set of robes from Albus, a wicked set of potions ingredients from Sirius and Remus, from Minerva, a set of cauldron stirrers with some rather gorgeous embellishments, summoned, not transfigured, the effort would have left her exhausted for days and his eyes shined suspiciously when he opened it. From Hagrid a small gift of collected ingredients carefully marked. And then Harry's present, and leerily opened form Harry's Grin. “Careful of it..” harry called. “It's fragile.” and when it opened it was stared at in shock. “It arrived by two phoenixes last night, Freedom and Fawkes. Who informed me in no uncertain terms that it was for you, Potion Master, Head of Slytherin Severus Snape.” Severus stared, and Albus moved over to peer into the box, his gasp alerting the others to something special.

 

“I..I can't Harry..this is too...too much..I don't ...dont' deserve something so...pure or good..” it came out of the man's mouth in a whisper, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

 

“You can, from what Fawkes and Freedom have told me, That's your phoenix, if you don't accept him, then he won't hatch Severus.” the box was carefully clutched to Severus's chest at that, and the man looked like he was in an utter daze, having never seen or thought that perhaps he could ever gain the trust of such an animal, much less be gifted one by TWO phoenixes.

 

 

Filius came next, and the shorter man received a handsome cloak in blue from Albus, a letter from Minerva to order a chair from Furniture and Gabesworth to get him a chair he could fit into without books and a step-stool ladder to get into it and out of it easily, A charmed blackboard and desk-board from Severus so the man could easily put things on the board- what appeared on the desk board would show on the blackboard.” and from Harry, a gently offered letter. “Barchoake of Gringotts gave me to give you, Filius Flitwick, are invited to Gringotts Bank by the noon hour, where your Sister Amedine will be waiting to spend the rest of the evening with you. You are welcome within the walls of Gringotts, no matter if you made the choice of Goblin or Wizard.” Filius gasped, and looked up at Harry with huge eyes, he had not been allowed in his former home since he was eleven years of age. Tears started to flow, his sister he had last seen when he was eleven, and hands came up to clasp his mouth. “I've met your sister, and she very much wants you to come over, and meet your family, who is beyond eager now that I convinced Ragnarok to remove the law saying that halfbreed Goblins are welcome in the bank as long as they are in good standing, which, as a Hogwarts Professor, you most definable are.”

 

 

Then it was a laughing Albus's turn, and he grinned when he opened Sirius and Remus's gift of a horrendous set of navy blue and orange robes and a large collection of muggle candy. A gryffindor set of robes for the feast that even he had to admit where not only stately but quite handsome as well. From Minerva a lesson planner with his new class name along with the perfect set of defense books that they had discussed for many years. The last present came from harry, and Albus looked up at the young headmaster before opening it. It was a package of very warm brightly colored socks, and a letter.

Carefully Albus opened it, and his eyes started to water, there where two letters there, the first was from his younger brother, and Harry spoke softly to Albus. “He's expecting you for dinner tonight Albus, he's closing the bar down and he'd very much like to spend tonight with his elder brother. I found out a good many things.” and Harry walked over and spoke to Albus for a long moment, and then Albus was leaning in and Harry wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged him. Albus shook like a calf in new spring. “He showed me the old wands neither of you had ever used again, which he had hidden in the bar.” the words gentle. “It was neither of you.” the words gentle and kind. “Nobody ever stepped in between the two of you and tried to settle it, and enough is enough – we all need our family.” It was a release, and Minerva's gasp as she moved over to grasp Albus's hand in sudden happiness- the release of Albus knowing that it was not him that had killed his sister, nor his brother. The relief of knowing that the two brothers had avoided so that they would not hate each other for all these years, the unbreakable vow keeping them from finding out. From the lost look of several of the others, Harry just shook his head.

 

Hagrid was next, and the giant grinned, then gaped as he received first from Albus, a signed form stating that he was allowed a wand, and a note from Ollivander telling him to come in. A note from Harry with organized tutoring in spells from each teacher had the giant man babbling his thanks, from Sirius and Remus, a new set of books for Hagrid about his creatures, and from Filius a new crossbow with a safety feature- from Severus he had given Hagrid a leather coat to replace the fur, and from Minerva a promise to help with the charms with Filius for the Stables- something Hagrid had always wanted but been to shy to ask for help on.

 

Poppy Pomphrey's turn came around, a certificate for a new desk, and the boys had started playing with several of their toys so it was really just adults now. Mark already buried head first into Albus's book which gained the young man a fond smile from many teachers. Several presents where exchanged, from Severus a lovely perfume, from Albus a new cloak, Minerva new bookcases for her office and her things there. But it was harry's present that caused everyone to look, because Twinkle popped in, ears flapping, and offered Poppy a pillow that had the woman break into a cackle. It said “Harry Potter's Hospital Pillow, Headmaster of Hogwarts.” Below that was a planner, and a letter. A short one, but inviting her to lead the Healing Classes as Head Healer of Hogwarts. Her hands shook as she opened it, and a hand flew to her mouth. “Harry, are you sure?” only to receive a grin and a nod from everyone present.

 

Finally it was Harry's turn, and he blinked as he realized that everyone in the long run had gone before him, Sirius and Remus where sitting with a pile of things that they had opened when nobody had noticed. But then the first present was a joyful looking Twinkle. She gave him a magical representation of Hogwarts. “The elves make this for you Headmaster, it show if student in school in danger, and location and face will show above littlest fountain. So can be found on grounds as fast as possible.” harry grinned at the elf and gave her a hug.

 

From Albus, beautiful robes in silver and gold interwoven edging, the creatures and beings of Hogwarts running the edges of the Robes, from Severus he received a book on wizarding effects- which had him casting a curious look at the man. Who grinned wickedly and stood, crossing his arms deliberately and the walking across the room..complete with cloak billow. “You asked me how once.”

 

Albus laughingly protested. “You didn't give him that book Severus!” Minerva looked actually jealous and Severus chuckled wickedly. He received a dragon statue from Minerva, with his seeker number clutched in clawed hands. Looking at it he looked to Minerva. “That number is now retired Headmaster, and will never be worn again until a new Potter arrives at Hogwarts, It is reserved for Potters, with agreement of myself and the teachers of Hogwarts.”

 

Harry blinked at the next present, a gasp escaping him, he looked wildly at Sirius and Remus, who had been acting a little nervous. He all but rushed to them,jabbering and waving the letter. Then a watery “Does anyone have a quill? “ and suddenly the realization that Harry was holding adoption papers from Sirius Black.

 

Well it had almost been everyone, Harry suddenly straightened, grinning at a confused Remus and Sirius, and straightened, for their was still a pile of presents. “Hogwarts House Elves, Please Attend Headmaster at the Great Hall.” And then pops started, soon the wizards where surrounded by house elves, big and small, about 150 of the small beings. A soft name, and Harry started to give out gifts, Twinkle standing next to Harry with her ears flapping in joy. Gifts that each Elf had secretly wanted but been to shy to ask for, Peanut Better, clothing for new uniforms, recipe books, laundry soap softener, new scrubbers, the gifts came out one by one, until each elf had a gift save for Twilly and Twinkle. Harry crouched down, calling for Twilly who moved in front of him. “Twilly, on behalf of Hogwarts I would like to announce you as the Official Office Elf of Hogwarts. This comes of course, with your very own desk, which is already in the office.” the elf's eyes rounded and she hugged onto Harry's leg babbling her thanks. But It was a grinning Harry Potter that turned to Twinkle after rubbing a hand across Twilly's head in comfort. “Twinkle, the other day I met your mate, Rowdy. I asked around and I talked to Rowdy, who is not happy at Saint Mungos. Yesterday, when out shopping, I spoke with the Director of Saint Mungos. Rowdy, please come here.” a pop happened, and the newest resident of Hogwarts appeared, a young male elf with tears in his eyes.

 

“Headmaster, Rowdy is here.” there was a gasp, for the Elf was smiling- a true smile that showed the quiet joy in his eyes.

 

Twinkle looked at Harry at her eyes got huge. “I now pronounce the House Elf as Rowdy, who has requested to help in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomphrey's if she so wishes, as a member of the Hogwarts House Elves.” and then Rowdy and Twinkle where hugging in front of the pair of them, the little couple's joy was heartfelt, and then both turned and hugged their Headmaster so hard that he squeaked a little.

 

 

The evening settled down as the hours passed, Albus had left to go spend time with his brother for the first holiday that he could remember in many years, Flitwick was in his sister's house, his nephew on his knee and the houselves well, they where as happy as any elves could possibly be. Looking at the group near the great tree in the great hall, two sleepy little boys curled up on a stunned looking Remus while Sirius and Mark spoke quietly nearby, Minerva was singing softly with Severus and Poppy was talking with the Stunned looking Remus. A grin settled on Harry's lips. Being Headmaster of Hogwarts wasn't so bad, and it had turned out to be his best ever christmas yet.

 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: And though where the road takes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!

Chapter Sixteen: And though where the road takes me

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. 

(WARNING! WARNING: CLIFFHANGER ALERT!)

 

In the days following Yule and Christmas, the teachers settled, a new livelyhood seemed to have infected Albus Dumbledore – his quiet joy was clear to see – the sparkle in it going full throttle, Minerva McGonnigal met with Amelia Bones and lead her and aurors through the newly improved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- and they had been amazed at the protections offered in the new school. A few suggestions had been made -a house elf swimming guard on duty in the new gymnasium and pool area, and a rotating sentry of house elves watching the boundaries- the houselves themselves where beyond joyful – the castle was clean as it had never been before – the feasts more elaborate while the teachers worked and prepared for the students to return for their second term. 

Today was the day that Minerva, Albus, Severus and the other teachers where due to gather to go over the new rulebook -that is, design it and make sure that all the rules where applicable. Harry had set his wand early, and the ringing alarm had woken him – he stumbled into the shower yawning and feeling oddly uneasy- as if the wards where trying to tell him something. It was enough to make him hurry through his morning routine- he headed into the Headmaster's office as soon as he was dressed for the day – his gaze moving to Twilly's desk and smiling when he spotted Twinkle pop in with his morning breakfast. He moved to the desk to settle at it when he glanced at the top of it, the marauder's map was being put to good use- protecting the students. He was sipping his hot tea when his gaze caught on the corner of Minerva's chambers. P. Pettigrew. He was so startled that he spat tea all over the map. In a heartbeat he realized that the man was already in her sitting room – there was no chance of sending an elf to her. He called for house elves by name. “Twinkle, Twilly, Aremis, Taffy, Duckie, Suggy and Winky!” yelling the words as he raced into his room to grab his broom. He knew he had at best, probably minutes. 

A leg got hitched over the broom. “Notify all staff except for McGonnigal, Tell severus to lock down the hallways! Deatheater in the castle! Have Filius and Pomona lock it down! Tell them to do it silently! Tell Filius to get Hagrid into the damn school we don't know if he's alone!” barking the orders he lept onto the broom, speeding down his own stairwell in a daredevil move that every young quidditch player probably dreamed of, but his focus wasn't on that- the griffin slammed to the side in it's hurry, and he could feel Hogwarts Tense around him as it detected the rage in his veins.

In the great hall, the Empty Great hall the castle night sky had turned into a raging storm including lightning – The Secondary and Territary wards where raised to maxmum as he flung his body on the broom – for a moment not a wizard on a stick but wrapping himself so tightly to the broom in his mad dive down the hallway. He approached the moving staircases like a mad thing – broom looping upwards then swirling down behind in a perfect Wronkski feint- diving down the hallway to the third floor where Minerva's office, rooms, and classroom was. 

With a breath, he asked the Castle to open Minerva's door right before he needed to enter it- and he didn't even hesitate, sliding a hand out to catch the edge of the door frame he didn't even slow – but the noise he heard made his blood freeze in his veins.

“Here Kitty Kitty..Here pretty pussy..” That was Pettigrew's hateful voice, and Harry didn't even hesitate, instinctively he was doing as the castle fed him information – a spell had been cast on Minerva holding her in feline form- locking the woman inside of it. He threw himself to the side- the broom slamming into the chair next to a steaming cup of hot tea that Minerva had been drinking before she'd been caught unawares. Harry rolled landing next to Minerva's bed – normally he'd be horribly embarrassed to be caught in the stern professors bedchambers – but this was an emergency- he rolled just in time to feel the gather of the power, starting his own spell as he felt the rage of Pettigrew grow. A flash back to much earlier in the year when Harry had been tricked into going to the chamber of prophecies rose in front of his face – he'd only made it a month before he'd shattered and rushed to save his godfather..not a whole year. He remembered Bellatrix's hateful words. “You have to mean it HarryPotter!” for a wizard like Pettigrew, he had to gather his magic to cast that spell, that was the rush feeling. “ACCIO MCGONNIG..” at the same time as Pettigrew started the evil spell. “AVADA...” but Harry only had a “gal” left to say, which was much quicker than Kedavra- although he never realized he didn't even has his wand out- both arms stretched out in front of him as he screamed the words in a raw tone. “GAL!” Pettigrew whipped the wand towards Harry – bellowing the last. “KEDAVRA!” the words shouted from spittle rage filled lips in surprise. 

The green light rushed towards the pair and violently Harry yanked Minerva to his chest – there was no thought of sacrificing the older woman – instead he reached- apologizing wordlessly in the last second to Lady Hogwarts, for a moment nothing – then a stink of ozone – as the Castle Reached trying desperately to protect her Headmaster – it tried to siphon the dangerous magic to the Tertiary wards- wrapping them tightly around the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmaster – but Harry rolled- curling protectively around the clawing scratching hissing feline- he never hesitated beyond the wordless goodbye to Hogwarts – rolling his back – his spine directly into the path of the Avada Kedavra. 

In the next moment things started to transfigure around Harry and McGonnigal- the cat gave a wailing cry that sounded rather like a babe mewling -but it was so shrill it sounded almost like a child screaming. The scream of something in horrible danger – and then around the door a wand slid, Severus Snape grasped a hand and propelled himself wildly into the room – the broom between his legs as he dove off of it landing on Minerva's bed. He bellowed the words as he spotted the gray haired man next to Minerva's bed. “STUPIFY ICARIUS SILENCIO AVIFORS SILENCO ACCIO PORTKEY EXPELIRAMUS ACCIO WAND!” Severus landed hard on the ground, rolling as he flung the spells at the figure next to the bed. The nightstand next to Severus turned into a pig, then back to a nightstand Minerva struggled with her magic. A moment then Severus realized that people where running towards the doorway – but there was a lovely Turkey wrapped in ropes and a wand had flung itself towards Severus- who snapped it one handed as he searched violently for Minerva with wild eyes. 

Finding the female feline clutched to a still and unbreathing Harry Potter, Severus all but collapsed against her- he'd raised his wand to release the woman from the spell but the distraction of being turned into a large gobbler had broken Pettigrew's own spell- and she transformed still in her tartan nightgown – her long hair streaming around her- tears where rolling down her cheeks. “HELP! HELP SOMEONE GET POPPY!” not even bothering with the sonarus – for the time being magic seemed to be running rampant in the room. “No no..nooo..” came from her lips as she frantically felt with her fingers for a pulse from the young man who had become her Headmaster, but more than that – had become her friend and conscience. 

It was Surprisingly – Albus who reached them next- and he stared at the spot where Severus lay- head pressed to Harry's chest. “NO Damn you!” the wizards wand raised and he started casting spells -forcing the chest to rise and fall and forcing oxygen into the body below them. Albus realized in that moment – the stink of the Avada was all over the room to someone like him – and the still form before them all. He moved to the pair of them – wrapping his aged hands around Minerva. “No no no..please no...Please not Harry..please no m'lad..” She pounded her fists against Albus's chest – he felt his own tears leaking down into his beard – the twinkle in his eyes gone – his face devastated. 

Poppy and surprisingly Filius hit the door next – and Poppy was sliding to the floor next to the still form – a swish of her wand and she tried to calm Severus- she knew – as all did – that their was nothing she could do. Her hand settled on Severus's shoulder as the younger Potion's master started to yell at the still form on the floor. “NO!” it was the sound of something breaking. “NO NO NO I SWORE TO KEEP YOU SAFE I SWORE! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD POTTER YOUR LILY'S BOY..YOU CAN'T BE DEAD..PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN..” it was the kind of mourning that only someone who really cared could manage. 

Filius was in the doorway, his hand clasped to his mouth- tears started to fall, and his head bowed – weeping into his hands for Harry Potter. It was a tableau of Agony inside that room. Minerva reached – Poppy was casting and trying to fight off Minerva between sobs and bitter tears – and the woman was trying desperately to get a calming potion into the bereaved man – tears had leaked down from those black eyes- and then Minerva's hand reached towards Harry's blank eyes – and above his head a phoenix came out – a screaming phoenix- heat waved into the room – and then a second phoenix – Fawkes. Both of them all but tumbled onto the bed as Freedom tried to reach her wizard desperately – and Fawkes was crooning and trying to catch the phoenix. 

Then Minerva was drawing back a hand with a shriek. “Poppy I felt something move!” and then Poppy was shoving Minerva onto Albus in her haste to get to the Headmaster. “MOVE MOVE MOVE!” she bellowed. “SEVERUS KEEP CASTING!” the man had vanished her calming potion but she cast as quickly as she could – her wand casting opposite of Severus's desperate chant – Minerva noticed something very odd- both her and Albus had moved to the top of Harry's head..Minerva noticed where the scar had once been now was a dark spot – and she reached forward with the edge of her nightgown and started to try to wipe it off... it smeared across Harry's face and Albus caught her hand- summoning a clean rag and starting to wipe away the black seeping liquid- and then Poppy was shoving Severus's wand aside her shoulders slumping as she realized he was gone...

Filius realized he was bawling his ass off – standing in the doorway while Severus and Poppy struggled to save their Headmaster and Albus was chanting under his breath. “Please Harry..Please..please god please...Please..Please..” Severus was fighting Poppy – tears and snot running down his nose as Minerva sobbed against the dark hair...


	17. Chapter Seventeen: I cannot tell

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and she has my absolute respect, all the characters or at least most of them, unless it's an original character of mine, all belong her. I'm just futzing around in her brilliant magical world, all credit goes to her for her stories. 

 

Chapter Seventeen: I cannot tell..

 

A pained moan broke the noise of agony - and Poppy stared down in disbelief- Albus gave a shout - pressing his forehead to Harry's as tears continued to roll. Minerva whimpered in half hope disbelief, her gaze searching for signs of where the sound had come from. Then silvery and green eyes opened - and Severus all but fell backwards - landing on his ass in a most undignified way - Filius fell to his knee's as Poppy started casting another diagnostic. Minerva grabbed Severus's hand, and the pair leaned against each other in relief. Poppy was half sobbing trying to cast through her tears - her professionalism goine - "Please Harry, if you can stay still you must stay still." Albus was bawling fiercely at Harry's head, his own silvery one - tears rolling down to slide across the still weeping area that the scar had been in. 

A pained noise escaped him, and then Harry whispered something that had Severus all but pulling Minerva to him to show Harry. "She's here..she's fine Harry." the words almost broke from the dark man. He put a hand out on Harry's chest when the young man would have tried to move. Poppy sparing him a blinding smile. "Harry stay still, you got hit with a killing curse. Your going to be fine- your back is burned. Albus-Severus, help me roll him onto side. Minerva- get him a pillow" the witch was casting every spell she could to stabalize Harry's spine in case it was somehow damaged. Albus clasped Harry's shoulders, while Severus helped roll Harry to the side- the comforter and pillow was dragged off the bed by Minerva- who waited for the stabilization spells to hit before she gently lifted Harry's head to slide the pillow under it. A whispered spell from Minerva and a beaming Albus was tucking the comforter around Harry's lower half to preserve his modesty- the in drawn breath from Poppy and Severus both however, had him pausing to look over the side of Harry's shoulder.

Poppy waved her wand over it- and soothing coolness spread over the injury. Harry gasped at the coolness- then finally spoke. "Mm..whatsit?" It was Severus who answered. "The insignia of Hogwarts is pressed into your very flesh." Albus closed his eyes and then a brilliant smile touched his lips. "Harry my boy..the wards..they wrapped around you and Minerva. They saved your life but you've a living imprint of the Hogwarts Insignia from the magic colliding." 

Severus was running his hand along Minerva's back - trying to calm the woman's shaking. "Poppy, Minerva needs potions- I'm taking her to the hospital wing." he'd shake his head at the woman - and then cast a spell and picked Minerva up - he didn't see the two smiles that where hidden by Albus and Poppy...The man simply carried Minerva out of the room past a beaming Filius who was climbing to his feet. His squeaky voice. "I suggest we take the headmaster there.." 

Freedom was tucked under Harry's chin at the moment, murmering soothing things to her wizard, and Fawkes was perched on the bird with his wings outstretched protectively - and the giant bird was glaring at the bound turkey- he hissed -which drew Filius's attention- a wave of his wand and a large unbreakable glass container formed- with perforated holes in the top - a spell against portkeys and other modes of travel- as well as animagus- Filius was a professional teacher and he'd been told about Pettigrew by Albus. The container was sealed and then he started casting locking charms - Poppy and Albus both moved to get Harry onto a stretcher- Albus was clasping Harry's hand as they spoke in quiet tones as Poppy walked them carefully to the infirmary. Filius followed directly behind with the great turkey capture. 

Freedom and Fawkes both flamed to the infirmary- where a rattled Severus was trying to get Minerva to drink a potion to stop her tremors - They bustled in with Harry - Albus's hand tucked tight with the young headmaster- a fierce looking Filius who was joined by a furious Pomona. "Don't fall asleep Harry. Okay? Can you tell me where you are?" harry let a small smile touch his lips. "Want my pillow if your keeping me." a soft laugh that sounded like a half sob. "Anything you want Headmaster." They settled him on the bed next to Minerva- and Minerva finally catching the look on Albus and Harry's faces -for Harry was turned towards her- drank her potion. Her tremors started to calm in the first few moments afterwards and she relaxed. Leaning against Severus who cast a diagnostic over her head. 

 

"Your exhausted Minerva, you should rest." Minerva was shaking her head, and tried to sit up to the mutterings from Severus. A wave of his wand and he brought a cushioned chair in for Minerva with a high back - and then lifted her protesting form over to it and settled her in it where she could get hold of Harry's other hand. "It's going to scar Harry, there's nothing I can do about it." Poppy sounded apologetic after trying scar removal creme.

 

Albus was beaming at full five hundred Dumbledore Giggawats - sparkles in his eyes that where a bit more than twinkles. "My boy.." the words soft. "You..." he couldn't even express himself. Minerva however did it better than he ever could, running right over him. She brought Harry's hand up. "Never for me Harry..please. I'm an old woman - I've lived a good life. Please don't ever sacrifice yourself for me again." tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'd never be able to live with myself." the words watery. Harry smiled - but it was a bitter pained smile as he tried to brush the tears away. It was clear he was exhausted- Hogwarts having used both Minerva and Harry's natural magic to shield them along with the wards. 

"Min..now you know how I feel." the words where soft- almost bitter and yet not. They held a wisdom that could not be denied- and then Severus was there with a potion. "Drink Harry. It's safe to sleep now.." from where Poppy had handed it to him. But Harry tried to shake his head. "The manual..for the..rules.." 

And it was Poppy who answered. "Drink Mr. Potter, or you'll be here a week. Your body needs rest so you can regain all your magic. We'll work on the rule book, and you can review it when you wake."

But Harry was shaking his head. "Have to..make sure..s'fair...wasn't...wasn't always before.." it was quite clear what he meant- and Albus himself lowered his gaze. "Harry we will all work on it- right here if it will make you feel better, and you will get final approval when you wake." he cast a spell to create seating there- for all of them - a great round table forming in the middle and notepads and pens. Only then did Harry deign to take the potion that Severus was trying to get him to drink. 

All the teachers moved to the table, a wave of a wand had Minerva's chair picking up it's legs and moving over to the table- Poppy took a seat, and a house elf, Twilly popped in to take notes- Twinkle coming in with some food and a pumpkin juice for Minerva - she fussed over the woman, getting her a blanket across her legs - and a shot of firewhiskey.

They started to talk - for the first time none of the posturing - just all the teachers - current ones available anyhow- even Hagrid - who had stumped in and stared at Harry before taking a seat- and the rulebook started to form. 

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Student Handbook  
Student/Parent Handbook  
2006/2007  
1,200 years of Magic 

 

Mission Statement:  
The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is dedicated to a personalized education for the witch and wizard who seeks success academically, personally and socially. Our first obligation is to create a caring, sensitive climate which emphasizes the positive in every situation. The student's educational program is planned in terms of individual capacity, ability, needs and interests. 

The philosophy of dedication to the total development of each witch and wizard is accentuated by the new rules of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - which we hope to make a fair- comfortable atmosphere of learning - small classes, and daily tutorial support. The environmental goal is consistent, fair, supportive, structured, and combined with challenge, care and honesty. 

Hogwarts is concerned with emphasizing the articulation and inculcation of the personal moral values of as an important part of our mission; educating the heart as well as the mind, body and magic. 

 

AFFIRMATIONS OF POWER  
I think ...Positively  
I serve ...Others  
I seek ... Wisdom  
I pursue...Excellence  
I live ...Responsibly 

School Motto has changed from  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - Never tickle a sleeping Dragon  
**********  
to  
Veritas Sine Honorem - Truth in Honor 

Dear Member of the Hogwarts Community:  
A student's potential is reached when families, teachers, and students work together.  
Communication is essential, it is the hope that this handbook provides the basic information you need to acquaint yourself with Hogwarts. Please review the contents with your child before term begins, then give one copy to your child while keeping the other accessible for future reference. If you have any questions, please contact the school via Owl or at 488-444-2924. 

Regarding communication, I cannot stress enough the importance of tracking a student's progress with our new student information system which is called Halo. Each family and student is provided with a tablet which allows them to see school events, schedules, current grades, assignments, both current and missing, contact information, trimester reports, attendance, and disciplinary records. For Hogwarts this is new strides towards bring Parents into the Hogwarts Experience. 

We are excited that you and your student are part of the Hogwarts community and personally look forward to meeting you at Hogwarts 9 3/4. Best of luck to our students and lets make this an outstanding new term.

Warmest Regards,  
Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Jan 12 - Students Arrive  
Jan 13 - Registration for new classes between 9:00am and 2pm in the Great Hall  
Jan 15 - Great Hall Meeting after Breakfast- Required Attendance  
Jan 21 - Student Sporting Event  
Jan 28 - Student Sporting Event

Feb 1 - Parents Day - Students escorting parents in from Hogsmede  
Feb 9 - OWL Preparation  
Feb 18 - NEWT Preparation  
Feb 25 - Student Art's Fair

March 1 - Students Sporting Event  
March 7 - Student Arts Event  
March 14 - Student Knowledge Event  
March 21 - Student Test Preparation  
March 28 - Weekend of Change

May 4 - OWLS  
May 13 - NEWTS  
May 14 - SOAP  
May 18 - Student Last Day & Leaving Feast  
May 19- Students return home

STUDENT DAILY SCHEDULE:  
Counselor Meetings and Study Hours are MONDAY AND WENSDAY from 2:40 to 4:55 pm  
8:00 AM RISING BELLS  
8:30 BREAKFAST SERVED  
9:00 Class 1  
10:30 Class 2  
Noon: Lunch Hour  
1 pm - Class 3  
2:30 pm to 5pm - Student Study and Tutorial Hours  
5 pm to 6 pm Independent Time  
6: 30 Dinner  
7:30 to 8:30 Independent time  
8:30: Study Hall - Quiet Time  
9:30: All Students in Dorms  
10:30: Lights out

DORM LIFE:  
It has been the tradition of Hogwarts School since it's founding that each member of the school shall receive the care they need. A resident dorm parent is responsible for the dorms and performs daily inspections. They keep order and discipline to a functioning dormitory- including monthly safety procedures. All students should know the location of emergency exits, alarm locations, and safe rooms. Dorm Parent will also monitor the attitude, dress, and personal groom of all dorm residents. 

Perfects are student leaders who are carefully selected for their leadership potential and their interest in helping students. They assist in establishing dorm schedules for daily duties - such as picking up rooms and act as big brothers and sisters to every student in their dorm. They are always helpful when problems arise. 

General Guidelines:  
Nothing is to be permanently charmed to dressers, wardrobes, or walls. Temporary sticking charms may be applied - no offensive materials may be displayed. The display of alcoholic beverage containers, inappropriate posters, and items relating to drugs, alcohol, and illegal magic are not permitted in dorm rooms. Nothing is to be placed on the ceiling. 

Extreme caution must be used when practicing magic outside of classrooms so that no hazards exist. Monitoring spells are cast on all dorm rooms and the dorm parent will be able to monitor the magic inside the dorms. 

Students may have owls, toads, cats, and pigmy puffs as pets inside the dorms. 

Locks have been installed on all the private rooms of each student- these locks are hand coded to the student's magic but any prefect, dorm parent, or teacher can enter. Inter-dorm visitation is not permitted unless otherwise specified by the Dorm Parent. 

Quiet Time:  
Hogwarts Quite Time is in the evening after a certain time on the schedule. Every evening, dorm parents and Heads of Houses will attend the dorms to help students with studying or with any issue they may have. 

Academic Dress: Students must wear their complete uniform from the beginning of the day until class time is done then they are allowed to dress in comfortable clothing of their own choice - however we do limit clothing to decency- ladies please keep your tops decent and young men are required to wear both pants and shirts at all times. 

1\. Hair is to be kept clean an combed.  
2\. Students are not to wear earrings or jewelry as metal affects some forms of magic.  
3\. boys if needed to shave- must remain clean shaven - facial hair is not permitted.  
4\. Ties and Badges must be properly worn- and should be properly tied- shirt collars must be buttoned between class times and in class.  
5\. All shirts should be tucked in at all times- laundry days are Monday, Wensday, and Saturdays, and you are required to place your clothing in the hamper at the end of your bed.  
6\. The School will bill parents for the purchase of proper school attire for students who are constantly out of dress code.

Things your Student Will Need:  
********************************  
1 Hogwarts Cloak with the Hogwarts Patch  
2 Pairs of Dress shoes  
2 Pairs of Sneakers  
5 Standard pair of black khaki pants for boys and 5 pair of standard skirts for girls  
10 pair of socks for boys - 10 pair of tights /hose for girls  
5 button down dress shirts (white) for both boys and girls  
2 Hogwarts Neck Tie  
3 Belts  
10 sets of underwear (shorts and shirts for boys or 2x appropriate night robes or pajamas) 10 sets of underwear as well as 2xappropriate nightwear for girls or pajamas  
5 black Hogwarts Sweaters (It gets cold in the winter)  
2 x bath towels  
1 x wand  
1 x pet  
1 x toothbrush, soap, shaving gear if required, deoderant , perfume  
Alarm Clock  
Winter Clothing (Jacket, Hat, Gloves, Boots, hogwarts scarf)  
Backpack for books  
Clothes Hangers  
Secure Lock box  
Students who require eyeglasses should bring an extra pair  
Students are encouraged to leave expensive items at home- these items include jewelry- sunglasses - toys - they have a habit of getting lost or broken 

 

Students are not permitted to sell items or act as agents for selling items inside the School.

Students should not loan or borrow items from other students. The School will not assist in the recovery of unpaid debts between students.

Use of the Hogwarts Phone:  
Cellphones and Technology does not work in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, during the academic year a room has been made with access to a phone- students may if they wish call over the telephone to their parents or send owls at any time during the weekend. 

Dining Hall: Each student is required to attend all meals unless excused by dorm parent or Head of House - Prior to entering the students should wash their hands and enter through the student entrance. Silverware, dishes, glasses, and food are not to be removed from the dining hall for any reason.

Health: Mediwitch Visits and Medications  
If a student is not feeling well upon awakening - he is to report to the Dorm Parent no later than 8:10 AM the Dorm Parent will make the decision as to if the student should go to the Hospital Wing or attend classes. The Mediwitch will keep secure all medication and potions and the the files must be updated if a student requires medication along with the correct dosage and frequency- all students upon arrival will receive a free physical and medical checkup. 

Out of Bounds Areas:  
1\. Fieldhouse and Sports Facilities (Both Indoor and Outdoor without Dorm Parent approval, House Elf Watch, or Head of House permission)  
2\. Kitchen and Dishwashing Area  
3\. All Roofs  
4\. Classrooms when not in official use.  
5\. Faculty residences and areas require invitation  
6\. Any area of school property unless Hogsmede Weekend

Tutorial/Room Study  
In event that an assignment is not completed satisfactorily, a student will likely be required to report to the teacher for tutorial that day from 2:40 to 3:30 pm. Students are encouraged to ask for assistance whenever it is needed. Failing to attend a required tutorial will result in a Demerit and Disciplanary Action. 

IN ALL DORMS DOORS ARE TO BE KEPT OPEN DURING EVENING STUDY HALL IN ORDER FOR DORM PARENTS TO SUPERVISE EVENING STUDY

Academic Probation  
If a student receives poor grades, has low effort grades, or has excessive class absences, he or she may be placed on academic probation - the goal of academic probation is to provide a framework for additional support and structure so that the student may begin to improve academically - Additional Tutoring, and one on one student teaching 

Evening Prefect Study  
Any student determined by the Hogwarts School as not fulfilling academic requirements will be placed on the evening Prefect Study List - Students identified as EPS will include those who do not attempt to fix the academic deficiency by tutoring. EPS Period runs from 7:45 to 9:45 pm MON-Thursday. 

Community Service:  
All students must complete 10 hours of Community Service each school year. Students must complete these hours in order to be promoted to the next grade or to graduate Hogwarts. 

Afternoon Activities:  
The Afternoon Activities Program is an important part of life here at Hogwarts, All students are required to sign up for an afternoon activity during the fall and spring term. The period set aside for this activity is 3:45 to 5:30 Monday through Friday. 

Fall:  
Quidditch Practice  
Music  
Swim Team  
Lifting  
Bounce!  
Art

 

Spring:  
Quidditch  
Keep Out  
Music  
Swim  
Lifting  
Art

Rules and Regulations:  
1\. No magic in the corridors  
2\. No food or drink in the hallways  
3\. No athletic equipment in the common rooms  
4\. No horseplay or foolishness  
5\. No gambling  
6\. Disrespect can lead to suspension  
7\. No harming other students

Any student who abuses these rules may be suspended or expelled from the school at any time.

Counseling  
***  
Counseling is now available informally through the Advisor system, four Counselors are now members of the Hogwarts Staff and are available to your student.

Commendations:  
Commendations are beyond point awards, and are composed of a student that is recognized by the faculty as having a positive attitude, and demonstrating a considerable level of effort in magic., during atheletic events, in dorms, and during off-campus events. The list is updated every 2 weeks and is developed by input by all faculty members and administration. 

Privileges for Commendations include a silver star on the badge  
1\. Dress down Friday - Student does not need to wear uniform but must wear student badge  
2\. Not required to remain at desk during study hall but may not disturb other students  
3\. Secondary priority for event/activity signups  
4\. Sleep in on Saturdays and Sundays

Recognition Awards and Pins  
Hogwarts Merit Award:  
Given at the end of the term, is awarded with the endorsement of the entire staff to students who have established in five basic areas, academics, athletics, and activities, minimum disciplinary infractions, and social interaction with their peers. 

Hogwarts Pride Award:  
The Hogwarts Highest Honor and Decoration: It is given periodically throughout the year to those students who exceed expectations, continually demonstrate the qualities of the Affirmations of Power, and have received the unanimous approval of faculty and administration: Privileges Include: Dinner Leave (May eat in room), Receive additional night hour +1 to lights out, Extended Hogsmede Hours +2 Hours

Awards Presented at the end of the Year:

Growth Award: Presented to any student above first year who has shown steady grown and development  
Integrity Award: Presented to any student who has shown outstanding character and integrity  
Spirit Award: Presented to any student who shown exceptional spirit and loyal to the school  
Founder's Award: Presented to any student who have demonstrated continuous concern for the welfare of fellow students thereby perpetuating the "spirit of Hogwarts"  
Outstanding Service in Chosen Activity: Presented to students for tremendous contributions to the school  
Outstanding Athlete Award: Presented to student Athlete whose participation in school athletics has brought honor to self and school  
Sportmanship award: Presented to student athlete who's good sportsmanship has brought recognition to themselves.

Damage:  
Any Damage to School property should be reported immediately. Replacement or  
repair charges  
will be assumed by the parents of the student who cau  
sed the damage.  
If responsibility cannot be  
specifically determined, all students in those particular  
environs will be proportionately assessed  
for any damage incurred.  
All non-accidental damage charges will be assessed to the student’s  
parents. Severe intentional damage may result in disciplinary consequences.

 

Consequence  
\-------------  
Level 1:  
Verbal Warning  
Common Infractions:  
\- Forgetting to see Mediwitch  
\- Not checking in at meal  
\- Dress Code Violation  
\- Tardy  
\- Littering  
\- Messy Room  
\- Out of Room after Lights Out  
\- Use of Profanity  
\- Off of Grounds 

Level 2 GRACE  
\- Repetitive Level 1 Infraction  
\- Dishonesty  
\- Fighting: Minor  
\- Late Return from Hogsmede  
\- Classroom/Dorm Disruption  
\- Disrespect to any faculty or staff member  
\- Possession of Any Ministry Classified Item Level 2-3  
\- Selling/Acting as an agent for the sale of an item at school  
\- Magic against another Student without Professor Permission/Guidance  
\- Insubordination  
\- Out of Dorms after "lights out"  
\- Use of Illegal Products  
\- Copy or Sharing Homework

Level 3: Suspension  
\- Repetitive Level 2 Infractions  
\- Girls in boys dorm/ boys in girls dorm  
\- Fighting: Major  
-Off Grounds  
\- Possession, use, transportation, distribution or purchase of alcohol, tobacco, or illegal products  
\- Possession of medication  
\- Tampering with Wards, Alarms, of House Elves  
\- Profanity Directed at a Staff Member  
\- Cheating or Plagiarism  
\- Use of racial/blood/ethnic slurs. 

Level 4: Admin Review (Possible Expulsion)  
\- Repetitive Level 3 infractions  
\- Actions that threaten the health/safety/wellbeing/security of any other witch or wizard  
\- Bullying  
\- Smoking  
\- Alcohol Consumption  
\- Possession, Use, Transportation, Distribution or Purchase of Drugs  
\- Possession of Any Weapon not a Wand  
\- Theft  
\- Threatening Violence  
\- Vandalism

BULLYING:  
*************  
Hogwarts School does not tolerate bullying by any member in it's school community. Bullying is a form of repeated aggressive behavior that is deliberate and injures any person emotionally or physically.

\- Name Calling  
\- Making Fun of Someone  
\- Forcing someone to do something they don't want to  
\- Physically injuring someone  
\- Spreading False Rumors  
\- Derogatory Words or Pictures or Other form of Communication

Any student who sees, or believes that he or she has experienced bullying or believes any student is in danger of bullying should immediately report alleged acts to a Staff Member. A report may be made orally or in writing. Any school employee who receives a notice will notify the Headmaster. 

Searches:  
The Administration has the right search rooms, belongings, trunks, and bags at any place and any time on school premises. Unauthorized items will be confiscated. 

Illegal Items:  
Weapons  
Knives  
Heaters  
Prescribed Medications not given to the Mediwitch  
Drugs  
Fireworks  
Pranks  
Lighters  
And any item that may represent a hazard or potential danger to a student or staff member

Vandalism and Stealing  
Dignity and Respect for the common good requires that each individual respect the personal property of one another and the School Property which is intended for the responsible use of all members of Hogwarts. Stealing and Vandalism are considered serious violations and may include expulsion from the School. If students are caught vandalizing or stealing they will be required to make restitution. Students AND parents are responsible for reimbursing Hogwarts School for any damages/ or theft of School Resources

Violence  
Students must never resort to violence to resolve their differences. Fighting for any reason, physical or magical, will not be tolerated and will result in disciplinary action including possible suspension or expulsion, loss of privileges, parental conference, and other actions may be deemed appropriate. 

Weapon Possession  
Possession of any weapon beyond a wand or other dangerous object on campus or at any off campus school event will result in expulsion from Hogwarts. The appropriate law enforcement agency will be notified and the student will be subject to arrest. Dangerous objects included, without limitation: muggle firearms, explosive devices, knives, slingshots, pepper spray, and chemical sprays and potions. 

Sexual Harassment  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is committed to providing a safe educational experience for your child, that is free of sexual harassment. The school will not tolerate sexual harassment of students, employees, or other members of the school community by anyone, on or off property, at school related activities or social functions - It is also a  
violation of this policy to condone sexual harassment by another person. For purposes of this  
policy, to "condone" sexual harassment means to participate in such harassment by inciting,  
encouraging, fostering or otherwise giving support or approval to that harassment. Also  
prohibited is any retaliation against any other person because s/he complains of sexual  
harassment or assists a School investigation of harassment and any intimidation, coercion or  
other attempted interference with an investigation of a harassment complaint. The School will  
take seriously all complaints of sexual harassment, the condoning of sexual harassment or  
retaliation and will have each such complaint thoroughly investigated.

*******

Sitting back they stared at the pile of work they had completed, head tilting as they read through and debated the words they had written with keen eyes as they worked through the evening hours as their Headmaster slept and recovered. Eventually Minerva was tucked into bed by Poppy before sending the teachers off to their rooms to prepare for the next day - Filius heading off to get the Turkey to the Magical Department of Law


End file.
